Huntress from the West
by Grnblue
Summary: Buttercup is an ex-wanted thief now a bounty-hunter working for the government. She now brings outlaws to the authorities and lives a rather normal life in the small, quiet western town named Townsville. When one of her best friends is kidnapped: a new adventure starts. The ex-thief will have to endure some problems facing old acquaintances, friends and enemies from her past.
1. Chapter 1:Second Chances

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

A little info to get familiar with the story

Setting: Old west the middle to late 1800's  


Mostly from buttercup's pov

Buttercup Woods/alias: Alex Robson/ for short : Lex Robson : ex-wanted thief now is a bounty-hunter/huntress. She dresses as a man to conceal her identity and calls herself Lex Robson a name she invented. Buttercup has jade green eyes, ebonyblack hair and tan skin due to all the sun exposure she has had. When she was a thief her hair reached her waist and she kept it braided. Now as a bounty-hunter her black hair is kept short and hidden under her wears a jade green shirt,black pants, dark brown boots, a dark green bandana to cover her face and a black gambler hat. She's always carrying her gun wherever she goes, and rides her horse Biscuit.

Okay so now on with the story

 **Chapter 1:Second Chances**

The wind was blowing making a low howling sound that spread through the lonely streets of the small western town named Townsville. A few tumbleweeds rolled by as if empathizing the deserted atmosphere of the place, not a single soul could be seen. It was dusk and the orange reddish hue adorned the horizon. A coach hurried towards the center of town leaving a trail of dust behind it. The coach passed by Townsville's jailhouse, and continued the main road towards it's destination

Townsville jailhouse was nothing out the ordinary, it was like many other small town jailhouses:a small and simple building made brick. The letters that said Jailhouse had lost their original color, and now sported a brownish color due to rust .The door was made of oak and had a rustic sturdy look. The walls were white, but some of the paint had peeled off giving view to the red brick structure. There were some wanted posters on the walls with different faces and rewards for catching any of those outlaws dead or alive. Inside there was a wood desk with a few papers spread in a mess, an ink bottle, and a pen. On a chair sat a bald, old looking man with a top hat slumbering away mumbling in his sleep while cradling a jar of pickles. Facing the desk was the only jail cell in the place, and inside hidden in the shadows was a single prisoner gazing outside through the small window .The prisoner was taking a look at the last traces of light, and inhaling the unique aroma of the desert, which consisted of dirt and wild flowers, one last time.

That prisoner was one of the most wanted bandits in all the old west, known for assaulting banks and trains single highhandedly, or with the help of some fellow "friends" There were also charges for stealing some cattle from a wealthy man, stealing a horse, creating some disturbances with other bandits, alluding the law, tricking some fools, gambling and so on, but what got this bandit a ticket to the noose was killing a sheriff from a town not so far away. The outstanding thing about this outlaw is not only luck at alluding the law, and great combat and thievery skills, but also the bandit was is in fact a young eighteen year old lady. Her name Buttercup.

Nobody would believe that one of the most wanted criminals the famous "Lex Robson" was in fact a woman, but it was. However, fierce determination that made the outlaw famous seemed to have vanished since the young lady just sat in her cell looking outside with a forlorn face. It didn't mean she hadn't tried to escape. She in fact had tried to pick the lock, to trick the old man but unfortunately that didn't go well since the sheriff walked in just in time, she tried to remove the bars from the window but it didn't work either, and in a last desperate attempt she rammed her body against the jail bars resulting in injuring her right shoulder,and gaining bewildered looks from the sheriff and the old man playing chess.

Buttercup was now looking outside at nothing since it was already dark . Clutching the silver locket on her chest she started to recall what had happened the day before, feeling angry, frustrated, betrayed but mostly sad. How could someone she had trusted as a friend betray her? and leave her to her luck and with the law on her tail?.She had confided in that so called "friend"and was betrayed .She didn't want to admit it, but some feelings had blossomed deep in her heart for that traitor. Buttercup wasn't the kind to develop or show feelings so easily. The years had made her heart to harden. Moreover, the dangerous kind of life she had didn't give chance for much socializing or friends, and forget about romancing. Now that she thought about it how could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have gotten so close to someone considering her status, but that traitor had found a way to gain her friendship and trust.

She could see the satisfied faces of her enemies laughing at her state and fate. Here she was now, in a jail cell in the middle of nowhere feeling defeated, and about to be hanged the next day;when she could be outside planning her next robbery or simply ridding on her horse free .Talking about horse she had totally forgotten about her horse. _Biscuit_ was her faithful sandy brown horse that accompanied her in her journeys. Biscuit was fast and strong which was of great advantage for her "job".However, what was most special about that horse was his loyalty. Buttercup had saved Biscuit from his savage owner who was about to kill the poor animal just because it didn't want the man to ride it. Ever since then Biscuit and Buttercup developed a strong bond. Biscuit also seemed to have the power to see through people's true intentions and be right about it ,so the horse didn't trust many people other than Buttercup. Yeah, Biscuit had warned her about that traitor's intentions by being mean to the guy, but she didn't heed the warnings and gave her trust to the man anyways. Now she regretted not paying attention to Biscuit's behavior whenever that traitor was nearby.

However,regretting the past and lamenting her decisions wouldn't help. What was done was done Buttercup thought as she wiped a single tear from her jade green eyes. Giving up and waiting for her death was not an option. She was a famous outlaw after all, and she wasn't going down easily. She was going to get out of this jail, look for Biscuit, and settle some things with the traitor. Buttercup took a deep breath to calm, and got up with a renewed determination on her mind. She was instantly startled by a loud bear like growl, but dismissed it once she noticed it was snoring coming from the old man with the top hat.

Buttercup honestly didn't understand why the sheriff had left the jailhouse to that man. The old guy was obviously unreliable.

Was the sheriff dumb enough to think she wouldn't try to escape? or did he think she wasn't dangerous enough? she was one of the most wanted bandits, come on... Buttercup thought bitterly. This kind of upset her, but maybe leaving the old man wasn't such a bad idea. She might succeed in tricking the old man into opening her cell this time Buttercup thought as she smirked mischievously to herself. She was about to shout at the man about seeing some scary ghost lurking around when the oak door opened with force. Such noise startled the poor old man who spilled ink on the papers. At the door stood a tall looking shadow carrying some papers. Buttercup couldn't see who it was since it was dark, and there wasn't any sort of light since the sudden gust of wind had blown off the candle.

"Mr Mayor sleeping while on duty ,and with a dangerous criminal close by? I can't believe it",scolded a deep voice .Buttercup instantly recognized that voice as the sheriff's.

"John is that you?",the old man asked as he straightened up, lit up an oil lamp, and directed it towards the sheriff's face.

"Well of course it's me, and I did what you requested mayor...here are the papers", the sheriff said as he handed a stack of papers to the mayor. The mayor started to read the papers carefully.

"Did the scoundrel try to do anything during my absence?",the sheriff asked looking at Buttercup's direction with suspicion. Buttercup glared back at the sheriff.

"Oh, no not at all the young lady behaved very well, and was as quiet as a mouse", the mayor said dismissively not paying attention at the glares the other two gave each other since he was too busy reading the papers.

"Mr. Mayor may I ask something?", the sheriff said getting away from Buttercup's cell, and walking towards the mayor.

"Yes, what is it?",the mayor asked as he put down the papers his full attention on the man infront

Have you gone nuts? the sheriff yelled banging his hands on the desk and looking at the mayor like he belonged to the mad house. The mayor and Buttercup were stunned, but then the old man replied

"Why, John I think my mental health is perfectly okay" the mayor said smiling. Yeah right Buttercup thought giggling. John realizing his rude behavior calmed down and asked more politely.

"I mean... Are you sure this is okay?", John said pointing at the papers.

"What if she betrays us and runs away? she is a criminal after all I wouldn't be surprised?", John said eyeing the mayor as if looking for some sort of logical explanation for this madness.

"You're right John...", the mayor said and this made the John sigh in relief, but that was soon turned into a frown once he heard the mayor's next words.

"...But I also believe we all deserve second chances, and choosing a new life over death must be convincing enough", the mayor concluded.

"I don't know about that...", John said looking troubled.

"C'mon John lets give it a chance, you agreed on bringing me the papers what else is there to be done?",the mayor said convinced. John stayed silent for a moment but then...

"Okay, but if she tries anything I will shoot without thinking, all right?"John told the mayor .

"All right", the mayor said once he saw he had convinced the stubborn man. Then both men stared at the girl who was looking at them with a puzzled look all over her face.

Buttercup had heard the whole conversation, but she didn't understand how this had to do with her and she certainly didn't like all the attention she was getting. Then she saw the sheriff approaching her with the keys.

"All right stay back I'll open this cell, and don't try anything fishy because I won't hesitate to shoot the likes of you", John warned pointing at his pistol.

Buttercup thought this was her chance for freedom. She could somehow knock the sheriff down,take the old man as hostage, and be over with it, and finally be free. However, she was also curious as to what the two men were talking about. Besides the idea of a bullet through her head wasn't very appealing. She decided to obey the men and listen to what they had to say for now.

"Show me your hands", John ordered as he opened a small opening where Buttercup's hands fit through. Buttercup did as told and John put some handcuffs on her wrists. He opened the cell and made her sit in front of the mayor rather harshly. This earned the sheriff a glare from Buttercup, but he just shrugged it.

"Ahem.. ",the mayor cleared his throat getting Buttercup's attention

"Well, Hello there my name is Eugene and I'm the Mayor of this town. The gentleman behind is John Utonium our sheriff nice to meet you young lady", the mayor beamed and tried to shake Buttercup's hand. Buttercup looked at the man's hand like it was a spider. What is wrong with this top hat monocle wearing man? Buttercup thought puzzled.

"Oh well I see your hands are a little busy for a little old shaking", the mayor said with a goofy grin which made John roll his eyes.

Okay young ...Buttercup Marie Woods, is that right? the mayor asked and Buttercup nodded

Okay Miss Woods I read what you have done and I must say it's quite a lot and this has earned you a death sentence", the mayor stated.

"Yeah tell me something I don't already know" Buttercup said now feeling impatient.

"Okay Ms. Woods ...",the Mayor started.

"Just call me Buttercup, okay?", Buttercup interjected. She didn't like formalities, and besides Woods wasn't even her real last name...hell she didn't even know who her parents were.

"Yes, Ms Buttercup I have something to propose to you",..the mayor said with a serious voice, and this caught the ravenette's attention.

"In my hands I have the permission of sparing your life, and letting you go possibly redeeming all your crimes...", the mayor stated with a serious voice.

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed flabbergasted .She looked at the sheriff for reassurance. The sheriff looked back at her with a serious expression so this must have been real and not a joke. Now, she understood why the sheriff thought the mayor was a lunatic.

"Like I was saying the authorities from the capital are willing to spare your life and crimes, but you have to do something in return" the mayor concluded.

Well there it goes nothing in this life is for free Buttercup thought.

"You will work for the government as a bounty-hunter from now on and bring dangerous criminals to justice It's either that or a certain death or spending the rest of your life in a jail cell in the capital", the mayor finished as he and John looked at her expectantly.

"But why me? doesn't the government have more "reliable" men at their hands?" Buttercup said.

It didn't make sense to Buttercup why would the government need someone like her. This time however it was John's turn to speak...

"Yes, it is true there are more than enough capable men, but even though I hate to admit you have some skills government agents don't have .You know how these bandits think since you are one of them yourself so it's logical to think you will track them down faster. This last few years more, and more dangerous criminals have appeared, and it will be helpful to have someone like you that can save time and money" John explained matter of fact.

This left Buttercup thinking. The sheriff's answer made sense. The mayor had already made his move and now it was Buttercup's turn. Well, there wasn't a lot to decide. Death was out choice of course, and being in jail in the capital for the rest of her life wasn't appealing either. Accepting this offer seemed like the best choice. Buttercup didn't very much like the idea of following bandits, and capturing them when she was one or she had worked with some of them, cosidering them "friends".However, she also had enemies, and it would be nice to see them behind bars, specially that traitor. Buttercup knew being a bounty hunter wouldn't be easy, but it was better than dying or rotting in a cell. This would also give her the opportunity to look for that traitor, and giving him a piece of her mind.

"Have you decided yet?",John asked in an impatient tone interrupting Buttercup's thoughts.

Buttercup smirked shaking the mayor's hand to seal the deal, and said "Mr Mayor I accept the offer".Buttercup beamed and signed the contract even though it was hard to do so since her hands were still bound.

"Okay, I will get the papers ready for the capital then" the mayor said beaming once Buttercup signed.

"Tomorrow you'll be out of this cell, but I will be accompanying you from now on", John half stated half warned Buttercup who just shrugged.

"Do you need anything Miss",the mayor asked once he was finished picking up the papers.

"Yes, where is my horse", Buttercup asked with a grin.

From that day "Lex Robson" the famous thief started a new life as a bounty hunter.

Okay this is the first chapter of this new story I started. As you have noticed Buttercup is the main character, but that doesn't mean you won't see other characters as well ;).

I hope you like how this will go. This chapter is mostly an intro and to explain how Buttercup an ex-thief ended working for the government as bounty huntress. I'll try to be as accurate as I can about the era this story takes place. Please tell me what you think by giving me a little review.

Okay so I hope you liked it and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Storms and Weddings?

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

Here is where the story really starts.

 **Chapter 2:Storms and Weddings?**

 _Two years later_

An elegant looking coach passed by Townsville's main road heading towards church for a wedding. All the people in town were going to attend it since these events weren't very common. Plus, the mayor's granddaughter was the one getting married. Bubbles Bethany Wilson was getting married to Frank Maxwell the son of a wealthy bank owner. The coach passed by the saloon were a slim young looking man was leaning against a sandy horse. The young man was wearing dark brown pants, black boots, dark green shirt, green bandana that covered half face, a gun on the right hip and a black gambler hat. A few raven locks could be seen trying to run free from underneath the hat. Well, from far a way it looked like it was a rather handsome angel faced young man, but in fact it was a girl. It was the beautiful devilish young lady named Buttercup a bounty hunter.

Two years had passed since Buttercup accepted to work for the government as a bounty-hunter. In those years she had earned a reputation as a great bounty hunter, and earned fear from the bandits. She had captured over a dozen criminals, and even though she didn't earn as much money as when she was a thief it was enough for her. Yes, she had to live with old John Utonium the sheriff, but it wasn't all that bad. At first it was hard for the sheriff and all the other people in town to trust her, but finally people started to see her differently because Buttercup also changed. She felt that this town gave her some sort of peace away from bigger towns and cities and all the affairs of the civilization. Here she could be someone else because the people from town considered her a hero; _she had a new life._

Buttercup had also gained a new female friend : Bubbles Wilson who was surprisingly unafraid of her and didn't try to run away every time she walked around town. At first, Buttercup was annoyed by young Bubbles because she was a little too curious, overwhelming , and girly. However, as Buttercup knew her more the blonde had won her friendship and heart like that of many people in town. Buttercup considered Bubbles the younger sister she never had even though they were the same age. Although, Bubbles was rich she wasn't arrogant at all. She even tried to buy Buttercup some dresses, but Buttercup declined with the excuse that she didn't have a special occasion to wear them. That reminded Buttercup that she had to hurry to her friend's wedding if she didn't want to be dead meat.

Buttercup hopped on Biscuit ready to head towards church, but then she felt uneasy. Some dark clouds could be seen in the horizon not too far away; almost as a warning of something bad about to happen. After all, they say there's a calm before a storm or something like that. Buttercup shook her head to get the negative feelings off her head. She was being ridiculous . Weather couldn't possibly influence or predict something about to happen. She had to stop listening to Princess's ridiculous ghost stories and could scare Mitch, but not her. As if to answer her doubt a loud thunder rumbled startling her and Biscuit.

"I'm just being a scaredy cat like Mitch" Buttercup said laughing to herself, but the uneasy feeling didn't go away as she continued her way to church.

Buttercup arrived just in time before the ceremony started. Princess and Mitch were sitting at the front and they beckoned her to sit with them just beside sheriff Utonium.

"You're just in time young lady", John said eying her with his dark brown eyes. John surprisingly wasn't wearing his usual clothes and it was weird to see him without his hat. His ebony black hair was currently combed down giving view to a few gray strands of hair.

"Sorry, but Biscuit felt a little sick. I think he ate rotten apples", Buttercup apologized scratching her head.

"Is that true? or you didn't want to come to church?, besides I always pick the best apples for Biscuit, liar", Mitch said smirking.

Mitch was one of the first people from town that talked with Buttercup apart from Bubbles. He is John's apprentice, so once John retires he will become the new sheriff. Buttercup was also surprised since Mitch's usual clothes were replaced with some fancy clothes, and his white hat wasn't on his head giving view to his shaggy brown hair.

Buttercup was about to counter attack Mitch's comment when a feminine voice interrupted her.

"Oh my god Buttercup! you're supposed to be Bubbles's are you dressed like that? ", Princess said in disapproval.

Princess was another of Buttercup's friends. At first Buttercup and Princess didn't get along because of their clashing personalities. Princess likes to boss around, and Buttercup is an independent mind who doesn't like to be told what to do. Eventually they worked it out thanks to Mitch, and now they get along well. Princess works in the town's saloon with her father who is the owner of the place.

"Hey ,whats wrong with my clothes?", Buttercup said looking at her clothes like there wasn't anything wrong with them.

"I washed them and I took a bath", Buttercup answered innocently

"You're a girl you should wear a dress on such a special occasion, and don't tell me that lame excuse of _being on duty_ because there hasn't been any bandits for some weeks now", Princess scolded angry. Buttercup looked at Princess with a frown. She was wearing a lilac dress and the wild orange puffballs she calls hair were surprisingly tamed down into an elegant hairdo.

Buttercup looked at Mitch and John pleading for help

"Sorry BC, but I think princess is right", John said muffling a laugh. Yes BC was her short name given by no other but Bubbles.

"It's okay hon you know how BC is... making her wear a dress is as easy as looking for a needle in a haystack", Mitch said calming his fiance down.

"Okay but I still think she should have worn a dress, and this would probably make Bubbles upset", Princess grumbled.

Buttercup smirked at how easy it was for Mitch to convince Princess. She kind of felt jealous ,and don't get her wrong she didn't like Mitch that way. He was handsome, and all but not her type. She only saw him as her friend besides he was madly in love with Princess. Buttercup couldn't help, but envy their relationship though. They seemed to understand each other so well like they were in sync. This made her crave that something like that happened to her.

Wait! why was she thinking this silly stuff? blame Bubbles and her cheesy fairy tales and poems. She needed to concentrate on her job of catching criminals. Buttercup decided a year ago that there was no point in keeping a grudge . Thanks to Bubbles she had learned to keep living, and leave the past behind even if it was hard. Buttercup also decided she would stay in Townsville because she didn't have anywhere to return to anyways. Yes, she will dedicate her life to duty and redeeming her crimes , _so to hell with love._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the nuptial march started playing and Bubbles started walking down the aisle. Bubbles was wearing a white wedding dress: it had long sleeves, a long tail, and was buttoned up to her neck. Her golden hair was down to her waist in graceful locks and she had a crown of blue flowers on her head with a long transparent veil. In other words she looked stunning. Buttercup couldn't deny it. The blue eyed girl smiled towards BC and continued. Bubbles showed her usual heartwarming smile, but Buttercup knew it wasn't genuine. Bubbles confessed to her that she didn't want to get married, but that she had to do it because of her parents. Bubbles was getting married to Frank Maxwell a rich man and childhood friend of hers. Even though Bubbles assured he was a good man to Buttercup he looked like nothing more than an arrogant idiot.

"You saw that too",Princess whispered sending a sad glance after Bubbles

"Yeah" Buttercup nodded grimly, but then Princess elbowed her hard.

"Ouch watch it ",Buttercup complained.

"Remove that silly hat we're in church", Princess said in a scolding manner.

"OK ",Buttercup said removing her hat grumbling.

After sometime Buttercup was beginning to get bored. She didn't understand why people liked weddings so much. The reverend just talked and talked. Did it really take that long to get people married? why couldn't they just say _I do_ kiss and be over with it?, jeez.

She started to play with her hat, but then Princess sent her a warning glare so she stopped. Buttercup then looked at her surroundings everyone in town was there considering the population consisted of roughly eighty people in total. Buttercup couldn't help, but dislike it because that meant that the whole town was vulnerable to an attack. All the uneasiness from before started to get at her again. Then the reverend's voice got her attention

"If anyone has an objection why this man, and this woman should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace",Buttercup felt the urge to say _I object_ and save her friend from an unhappy future but...

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard and at the same time the door was burst open loudly. Strong lighting didn't let Buttercup see who was at the door. Once it passed she spotted five men, and they sure didn't look like the came to congratulate the newly weds.

"We object", a tall man in the middle who seemed to be the leader said smirking

Wait! that voice Buttercup knew it. It belonged to Ace the leader of the gangreen gang. Those idiots were a wanted band of thieves. Buttercup had encountered them in her past as a thief, and she didn't exactly have good memories of them. They were cheaters and backstabbers. This was odd though this band didn't really like to assault small towns in the middle of nowhere, in fact they preferred big cities or bigger towns, so this didn't make any sense.

"Hand over the girl", a small guy said with a menacing voice. Everyone in the church was confused who were this people and what girl were they talking about. People started to panic and mutter. Then a shot was heard and everyone went silent except for the tempest going on outside.

"SILENCE,...sorry if Lil' Arturo here didn't explain himself",Ace apologized on behalf of his comrade.

"We came for the Mayor's granddaughter, so hand her over", a slinky, thin man hissed pointing his guns at some people.

"Please, Snake be more polite you're in church you ought to behave", Ace said smacking the guy's head.

"Sorry to ruin your day honey ,but you ought to come with us", Ace said approaching Bubbles with his goons behind. This was it Buttercup wouldn't let this happen.

"Hey you fools if you want to get Bubbles you'll have defeat me first", Buttercup said and the five men turned their eyes towards her.

"Oh, how sweet the young man wants to save the love of his life", Ace said mockinglywhile wiping a fake tear and laughing with the others

"Take a better look you idiot", Buttercup said smirking

"No way you're... Lex Robson?...I thought you were dead", Ace said astonished.

"Well I assure you I'm no ghost. I'm here alive ready to kick you, and your goons out of this town, and into a cell",Buttercup warned.

Laughter erupted from the five men as they eyed the "young men".

"Yeah, you and who else?", Arturo asked looking around. Buttercup then looked at her surroundings and saw everyone was afraid except for John, Mitch and Princess. Well they'll have to do she thought

"Big Billy come here and take this scrawny boy down", Ace yelled. The big man with an eye patch stepped forward.

"My pleasure boss", Big Billy said then suddenly the guy charged towards BC like an angry bull; luckily she managed to dodge him since she was lighter.

John was firing his gun with Snake. Mitch was fighting Arturo while Princess was helping people get out . Buttercup then realized she couldn't spot Ace and the other guy she didn't remember the name of. Unfortunately, Billy took the opportunity to punch her in the face and hurt like hell. Buttercup then tried to reach her gun, but big Billy kicked it away

"No guns only your body", he said smirking. Well if the man thought he would win just 'cause she looked fragile she would sure teach the man not to mess with her. Buttercup sent him an uppercut which made Big Billy stop for a second, but then he snarled, picked Buttercup from her her collar, and threw her towards some seats.

She got up just in time to avoid a kick on the ribs, and somersaulted behind big Billy kicking him on the back sending him towards the floor.

She hopped on his neck trying to choke him. Big Billy tried to slam her against the floor ,but she hopped off just in time avoiding being crushed.

This gave her time to look around :there was nobody in church. John was now in hand to hand with Snake. Mitch was firing at Arturo while covering himself, and Princess behind a wooden seat. Buttercup then looked at the altar and saw a terrified Bubbles, Frank cowering behind her, and then she saw the mayor being held hostage by Ace.

Buttercup ran towards them, but was stopped by Billy who smacked her on the head, and held her in an arm-lock. Everyone stopped fighting when they realized the situation.

"Okay we don't really want to kill the old geezer, but if you continue to resist we'll do it", Ace said while pointing his gun at the mayor.

"So I suggest to give up your weapons and surrender if you don't want something to happen to grandpa", Ace said smirking.

"Please don't kill him", Bubbles said desperate as some tears trailed her cheeks.

As in cue everyone stopped, and put down their guns down. Buttercup was kept locked on the ground though.

"See it's easy ! now Grubber fetch the young lady ",Ace said .A bug eyed quiet guy then stepped down in-front of Bubbles .

"Excuse me! Milady" Grubber said in a polite voice and picked a crying Bubbles up placing her on his shoulder. Frank just stood there cowering like a chicken until Ace knocked him unconscious. This made Buttercup mad at how easy they had kidnapped her friend. Grubber was the first to walk out with Snake, and then Arturo. Then Ace still holding the mayor stopped in front of Buttercup, and crouched down.

"See you later alligator", he said laughing as he signaled Big Billy ,and walked away. Buttercup didn't have time to reply because she felt something hit her, and her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw was lighting, and then it was all black.

 _To be continued…_

So here is the second chapter what did you think?

Why would they kidnapp Bubbles?

Some of it will be revealed in the next chapter,so see you in the next chapters then :)


	3. Chapter 3:Journey starts

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 3: Journey starts**

It was early dawn the first rays of light and smell of wet earth was a reminder of yesterday's storm. Some people were already up trying to continue their daily routines, or preparing for working another day.

The morning light filtered through the curtains, and hit a young woman's face. Such girl stirred in her slumber, and started to slowly open her jade green eyes. She finally woke up and recalled all the past events; the storm, the bandits...her friend.

Startled she stood up from bed fast, but then fell back down with a groan when she felt a piercing pain on her head. The noise woke up the man beside her bed who rushed towards her.

"BC calm down you have to rest", John told her reassuringly.

"...But Bubbles I have to rescue her", Buttercup said weakly

"Yes I know, but you can't do that right know, and some man were already sent to look for her anyways", John said trying to make her feel less worried.

"But I know how to track bandits faster they need me", Buttercup protested trying to get up and again failing miserably.

"Yes I know, but you can't possibly ride in this state", John said concern plastered on his face.

"Yes I can, I'm not weak like you", Buttercup yelled stubbornly. She regretted this right away when she saw John's hurt face. The man was just looking after her health and she insulted him. John was a friend to her; no like a _father_ to her.

"I'm sorry John is just that I feel so helpless because I couldn't save her", Buttercup sighed

"It's okay BC... I also know I could have done better... if I had just shot that man then...",John started to blame himself, but Buttercup interrupted.

"No, John we all couldn't do anything" Buttercup said placing her hand on John's shoulder

"This was well planned. Which makes me think someone from town must have helped them?", Buttercup said and John nodded.

"Yes, BC but right now you need to eat",John said bringing a bowl with soup.

The soup was warm delicious and made Buttercup feel a lot better.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she devoured the last drop of that soup.

"Now young lady you need to rest",John said as he got up taking the finished bowl with him.

"But..", Buttercup whined and John sent her a warning yet caring glare only father's could muster and closed the door.

When John left Buttercup he was surprised to see Mitch and Princess in front of him.

"oh Princess, Mitch so glad to see you here", John said with a smile.

"Is BC awake ?", Mitch asked concerned.

"Yeah she is awake, but she still needs to rest so I suggest...",John started but Princess had already entered Buttercup's room.

John sighed and gave Mitch a knowing look before leaving and letting the friends talk.

"BC How do you feel? Does is still hurt? did you eat? ..",Princess rambled on and assaulted poor Buttercup with questions.

"Princess I'm okay jeez one question at the time?", Buttercup answered annoyed as she pried off Princess's hands from her forehead.

"Um... sorry" Princess apologized embarrassed as she straightened up.

"But I'm your friend so I'm concerned about your well being", Princess defended. Some things never change Buttercup thought happy.

"If you're done with your buddy talk then we can talk about your other buddy", Mitch interrupted.

"Oh yeah we have to tell you something" Princess said excited. Princess always liked to gossip around and Buttercup found this annoying, but also " _resourceful"_ sometimes.

"What is it? Is it about Bubbles?" Buttercup asked curious

"Yes,after you were knocked down...the leader guy said something weird", Princess said thoughtfully.

"He said the mayor knew why they had kidnapped Bubbles", Mitch added

"What? the mayor knows the reason?", Buttercup asked bewildered.

"Well I don't know if the mayor really knows since he was very confused..but I heard rumors about something happening in the past ",Mitch commented.

"That is rather weird" Buttercup said thoughtful.

Princess then rambled on what happened while Buttercup was unconscious like the repairment of the church this morning,fear from townspeople due to the attack, and the search party sent to look for Bubbles.

"Okay BC that is all we had to tell you",Princess said as she ushered Mitch out the door.

"Wait don't you know anything else? Like the event from the past that triggered the kidnapping…?",Buttercup asked anxious.

"Sorry BC...We have to go before John finds out we...told you this",Princess whispered as she closed the door.

"Hey! wait Princess you have to tell me?", Buttercup protested but Princess had already left.

Buttercup struggled to get up but the piercing pain tied her to bed. Finally with the information that her friends just told her still on her mind she fell asleep.

It was late afternoon and Buttercup's head was better. A day had passed and they didn't have any news on Bubbles whereabouts or any words from the men that were sent to search for her. The mayor did receive a letter from the bandits that said they would return Bubbles if the town was evacuated, but it didn't explain why they had to do so. It only said the mayor knew.

Buttercup was now at the Jailhouse sitting on a chair discussing the events. John had a map on the desk trying to figure out the kidnappers' possible routes with the mayor. Frank was sitting there being useless as usual, and Buttercup was examining the letter. She didn't understand why the gangreen gang kidnapped a girl, and not asked for money. Buttercup was sure they worked for someone, but that didn't explain why someone would want the town to be abandoned.

"Mayor there is something I don't get... why do the kidnappers say you know the reason they want us to leave Townsville?",Buttercup inquired. The mayor and John stopped what they where doing, and looked in Buttercup's direction.

"It's because of a legend" the mayor said serious and this got everyone's attention even Frank's.

"A legend?", John asked skeptic.

"Yes, the legend of Townsville's gold mine", the mayor said as if recalling the past.

"At first I wasn't sure why they wanted us to leave, but then I remembered those men saying something about _the golden past_ " the mayor sighed

Everyone looked at the mayor with curious faces that urged him to go on.

"My father told me his grandpa, Paul the founder of this town, was convinced a gold mine was hidden near the mountains to the east",the mayor said looking at everyone's curious stare.

Paul brought many men with him to look for the so called mine. They became obssesed and didn't care how much it cost or how many people died or got hurt" the mayor said sad.

They looked for the mine for years and years,but couldn't find anything",the mayor said looking towards the mountains.

"They found nothing and people were eventually discouraged, and finally gave up. My dad's grandfather and some men then decided to stay here and founded this town ",the mayor concluded.

" They want us to leave, so they can look for a mine that doesn't even exist", Buttercup said flabbergasted

"Apparently",the mayor huffed.

"But if they didn't find it in the past why would they find it now? doesn't make sense" John said.

"I don't know there were rumors about a map, but who knows if it's also a legend", the mayor shrugged.

"I still don't see why they want to evacuate town if the mine is far into the mountains",Buttercup commented

"They're greedy, and want the mine all for themselves",John offered

"Eitherway,map or no map, mine or no mine we can let those fools have Bubbles,or make us leave our home",Buttercup said getting up.

"I will start to look for her tomorrow at dawn", Buttercup stated.

"But BC we haven't received news from the search party just wait a little", John said.

"No can do sheriff those man may already be dead, and Bubbles can't wait so I will go" Buttercup said determined.

"All right" John sighed he knew better than to trying to convince her since she was stubborn as a mule.

"However you have to get all your supplies ready, and get a good nights sleep if you want to succeed in this so called mission", John said matter of fact.

"Don't worry I will", BC replied grinning.

"Wait! wouldn't it be better just to obey those men. They don't seem to be playing around what if they find about this", Frank who until now had been quiet interrupted.

He ought to have stayed quiet Buttercup was still mad at him for not trying to save the girl he claimed to love. Now he was not only an arrogant idiot, but also a coward in her eyes.

"If something happens to Bubbs it will be no other, but this woman's fault" Frank said pointing at Buttercup.

"I've never understood why Bubbles messed with the likes of her", Frank said sending a disgusted glance at Buttercup.

This was it that did it. Frank had officially pissed her off. Buttercup rushed up to his face, and pinned him which made him squirm under her grasp and icy glare.

"Listen you arrogant coward, Bubbles is my friend, and I care about her unlike some people" Buttercup said directing him a glare.

"I will look for her I don't care if I have to go to the end of the world to find her", Buttercup said as her hold tightened.

"Then I will bring her here safely while you stay here complaining", Buttercup said angry glaring at Frank before letting go.

The tense moment was interrupted by one of the drunk prisoner's applause and _oohs_ and _you teach him lady_ and other cheers directed to Buttercup.

Frank sunk in to the ground not able to reply. Buttercup then turned around towards the other two men.

"Let's go sheriff I have a long journey to start tomorrow" Buttercup yawned and John nodded following after her.

"Good night mayor", Buttercup waved.

"Good night BC", the mayor beamed then looked at Frank rolling his eyes,and helping him get up.

The next day Buttercup woke up and with the first rays of light: the journey started.

 _To be continued…_

The third chapter and as the title says: Bc is ready to start her journey to rescue Bubbles.

Is she going to be alone? Or have someone help her? who knows;)

Thanks for reading, reviewing or following this story I really appreciate it:D

See you until next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4:Unexpected Encounters

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 4:Unexpected Encounters**

The blazing sun shined brightly at noon and the intense heat made any living being seek shelter from the sweltering sun. A stray lizard was taking a break from the heat under an abandoned crate. Sudden movement made the reptile flee as someone approached it's hiding place:the intruder a sandy brown horse ridden by Buttercup.

The girl wiped some sweat from her forehead and took a gulp of water from her canteen feeling refreshed. It had been a day and a half since she left Townsville in search of those bandits. There weren't many people in this place, but she had bumped into an old man who oriented her towards a nearby town.

Biscuit neighed as in protest of being exposed to the blazing heat. The girl smiled then patted her faithful friend.

"It's okay Biscuit we will arrive to that town soon enough", Buttercup said stroking the horse's mane.

The horse neighed in response as if saying _you said that already_ _._

"Just bare with me a little more I promise I will fetch some fresh juicy apples when we get to that town" Buttercup promised. The horse walked with a new energy, and soon enough Buttercup could see a sign on the road

"Silvertown 1 and a half mile"

Buttercup then turned right towards that town. Soon enough she could see a wooden water tower and a few houses in the distance. Biscuit seemed to notice this too because he changed into a quicker pace. The horse and it's owner crossed the town's gate which said

"Welcome to Silvertown"

"Inhabitants 201".

There were a few bullet holes on that sign from which the sunlight filtered through. As Buttercup and Biscuit walked through the main road some people stared at them, and others just ignored them.

"Maybe they don't see many people from the outside just like in Townsville", Buttercup reassured a nervous Biscuit.

"Well I have to talk with someone and find a place to take shelter from the sun, and take a rest maybe even a short nap",Buttercup told Biscuit looking around the street.

"And yes find some apples for Biscuit", Buttercup said when the horse neighed as if saying _don't forget_.

Soon enough Buttercup saw a middle aged man fixing a wheel on the street, so she decided to ask him but hiding her real identity of course.

"Excuse me sir",Buttercup said with the best male voice she could muster

"Yes kiddo",the sweaty man said turning towards her.

"Do you know a nice place where me and my horse can take shelter from this heat and buy some food?",Buttercup asked trying to sound polite and manly at the same time.

The man scratched his balding head to ponder then answered

"Well there's the Town's saloon just behind the water tower, but if you want to get a warm meal and a resting place for a cheap price I recommend you go to Madam Adeline's Hostel. I just stayed there and it's nice. You just have to go all the way straight this road and you'll find it",the man said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir", Buttercup said.

"Don't mention it kid. I know how it is to find a nice place specially for us travelers", the man said picking up the wheel.

"So you're not from here?" Buttercup asked curious

"Oh no, I'm a farmer from Megaville. I just came to deliver some corn, but I will be going as soon as I fix this wheel",the man said.

"Do you need any help?", Buttercup offered

"Not it's okay I'm almost finished and to be honest I don't really want to spend too much time here", the man whispered.

This got Buttercup's attention so she asked the man why he thought that way.

"It's just this place gives me a bad feeling. There's something weird that I can't quite put my finger on",the man said with a voice that reminded her of Princess superstitious nature.

"My name is Elliot Sanders by the way...nice to meet you",the man said offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sanders my name is B...Alex?", Buttercup said shaking the man's hand.

"Okay then Alex", the man said getting up and climbing his coach.

"Maybe after you rest, and eat you can continue your journey, Good luck",the man said waving at Buttercup before leaving with his coach.

"Okay thanks I'll consider what you said", Buttercup yelled after the man.

Maybe the man was a little too paranoid, but Buttercup also felt weird when she entered this town. Her stomach growled in protest shaking her from her stupor. Right now she needed to find food, and shelter soon or she will get cranky and eat her hat.

Buttercup arrived at Madam Adeline's Hostel and the man was right: the place was nice. She got a delicious warm meal and even some apples and oatmeal for Biscuit. Everything was nice except when one of the guests, a very flamboyant girl, tried to flirt with her. Although Buttercup was used to this whenever she was undercover it didn't mean it made her feel comfortable. Fortunately, some guy came and got the girl's attention and Buttercup couldn't be more grateful. Once she was well fed,she decided to get a room just for a few hours so she could take a short nap.

When Buttercup woke up she felt like she had slept for hours. This nap had done miracles to her stamina and felt she could outrun Biscuit. She yawned and stretched. Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror and a sun kissed oval faced raven haired girl looked back.

 _What would that flirty lady have said if she knew I was a lady B_ uttercup thought laughing imagining the woman's shocked face.

Buttercup then decided to take a bath ridding in the desert for almost two days sure can make you sweat. Luckily she had asked for a tub of water before taking a nap, so the water should be cool by now.

After taking a refreshing bath and dressing up Buttercup opened the curtains and saw it was late afternoon. The streets where still busy with people and coaches. Buttercup then decided to leave her room and book out. She thanked Madam Adeline for her hospitality and headed towards the saloon to get some information.

When Buttercup arrived at the saloon it didn't look any different from the one in Townsville. She tied Biscuit to a pole and was about to walk inside when a man came flying out the door, and landed on some horse dung

"And stay out if you don't have money to pay", a bearded man who Buttercup guessed was the bartender yelled before disappearing inside the building.

The drunk man on the ground started to curse at no-one since the other guy already left.

"What are you looking at?", the drunk man yelled at Buttercup before collapsing into the floor snoring loudly.

Buttercup could smell the man from that distance and he reeked of alcohol for sure. She took a deep breath and decided to enter the place waiting for anything to happen.

When she went inside the smell of alcohol, cologne and tobacco instantly hit her nostrils. There was an indistinguishable chatter and the sound of a piano. Some men were playing cards and smoking, others were talking, and a few were dancing in their drunk state. This brought Buttercup some memories of her past.

"So you're saying that a group of men, and a lady passed through here two days ago?", Buttercup asked Mr. Brown the bartender.

"Yes if I can recall, the lady was quite a sight but she was wearing a dirty wedding dress, so one of the man asked where he could get some clothes for the lady",Mr Brown said wiping a cup.

"Did they happen to mention where they were going?", Buttercup asked

"No sorry they got the lady new clothes and they must have left very early since nobody in town noticed them leaving", Mr Brown said thoughtful.

 _Oh man, well at least Bubbles is okay and alive_ Buttercup thought

"Hey... I saw where those men left",a drunk guy besides Buttercup chirped.

"Where Buttercup?", asked hopeful.

"Well... I saw them leave early at dawn, they took the main road the turned left...so that means they must have left towards Megaville...yeah towards Megaville", the drunk man slurred.

"Now that he mentions it I recall they bought some food from my brother's market that would last for a five day travel and Megaville is about a five day travel...", Mr Brown added.

"That's it, thanks", Buttercup said enthusiastically thanking the men who nodded back.

Now she only needed to ride nonstop and she might be able to catch with them. She only needed to get Biscuit and head after them. Buttercup got up from her seat leaving her pay and thanking both man again before dashing towards the door.

Unfortunately, when she was about to reach the door a man wearing a black hat and a dark-purple almost black frock coat burst through the door. She instantly recognized him as Mojo a trained assassin and old acquaintance.

The whole Saloon went into an eery silence at once and all stares focused on Mojo. The man gave one of his usual maniacal smirks. Buttercup hated that man he was cold blooded and a lunatic.

"Why do you stop... let the music play", Mojo said with a grin and everyone resumed what they were doing.

Mojo then started to walk towards the bar not paying attention to Buttercup. Maybe he didn't notice her so this was her opportunity to sneak away. It's not that she was afraid, but she had more important things to do than fighting Mojo. If by a miracle she had the opportunity to avoid a confrontation she will very much take it thanks. She took no more than two steps towards the door when a voice made her freeze.

"Well, well, well if it isn't for Robson", Mojo said and Buttercup had to turn around.

"I thought you were hanged two years ago thanks to that so called a _migo_ of yours", Mojo said mockingly.

Buttercup cringed at that voice. Oh how she hated that guy, not only did he waste her time, but why did he have to reopen old wounds?. Buttercup turned around and showed the best smile she could muster trying not to scowl

"Oh hey, Mojo How are you?", Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"Hmm..let me think well I've been okay..."Mojo started calm but then... NOT COUNTING THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED ME" Mojo concluded taking off his hat and pointing at his head. There was a huge scar at the top of his head where no hair would grow anymore.

"It was an accident",Buttercup countered.

Buttercup remembered how he go that. Well she had a brawl with Mojo and then stupid Mojo knocked down an oil lamp and fire started to spread. Some debris fell on top of Mojo and his head caught on fire...

"Ha, ha yeah right now take out your gun and let's settle this" ,Mojo said enraged.

Buttercup now understood why some called him "Rabid monkey" he sure looked like one not only in appearance but by the way he showed rage.

"I don't have time for this", Buttercup answered. This angered Mojo even more and he shot towards her but luckily dodged away.

Some people were running around like chickens, others used it as an opportunity to punch someone or break stuff, others hid behind the bar or under the tables. Buttercup then decided to confront Mojo, but she couldn't find him until a strong hand landed on her shoulder and shoved her towards a table. She slid spilling the contents of that table interrupting some men playing poker.

Then she got up charged towards Mojo who was smirking and erased that smirk with a punch. Some blood trickled down the man's face which enraged him even more. Mojo tried to catch Buttercup's waist, but she jumped away into a table.

Buttercup jumped towards Mojo and landed a kick on his chest. Mojo got up and twisted Buttercup's arm but she did some movement that freed her of his grasp and made Mojo land with his face first into the floor.

Mojo sent a kick which made Buttercup fall on her butt clutching her stomach. Mojo then tried to hit her with a chair but she rolled away just in time. Buttercup decided she had enough she charged at Mojo with all her might pushing him towards the bar then she shoved him to the other side of the bar where Mr. Brown and the drunk guy were hiding. Mojo was about to get up but somebody bashed a bottle of wine on his head knocking him out

"Go away while you can friend", she heard the drunk guy say while he held the broken bottle at hand. Buttercup sent a thankful smile and left the town that night.

The next day Buttercup was ridding her horse during the scorching heat of noon again. Luckily she had packed all the necessary stuff after leaving the hostel. Buttercup looked at the horizon again to see the vast desert, and mountains in the distance.

This time however something else caught her attention. She saw a dark spot approaching not too far away. As the spot got closer she could distinguish a silhouette of a person. Buttercup blinked to confirm she wasn't imagining, but no the silhouette continued to approach.

Buttercup took out her gun just in case and urged Biscuit to trot. When she got close to the figure she saw it was a man in ripped clothes with some dirt patches.

"Help me please...water... ",the man pleaded before collapsing into the floor.

Buttercup got off her horse to look at the man's state. He was still breathing so he was alive. She turned the man around and was greeted with something she never would have expected.

"You!", Buttercup exclaimed bewildered.

 _To be continued..._

End of the chapter with a little cliffhanger :)

Who could the man be?...Someone from the past?

Anyways, thanks for reading and until next chapter to see who that guy is

See you ;)


	5. Chapter 5:Helping an old friend

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 5:Helping an old friend  
**

The sun had long being gone, and a chilly atmosphere spread over the desert. The almost silver-blue moon shone brightly in the starry night sky. Some coyotes could be heard howling in the distance, but other than that it was a complete silence. The amber colored flames from a bonfire gave light, and warmth upon two people and a horse. One of them was lying down on the ground sleeping, and the other was standing up caressing the horse's mane. The man on the ground started to stir gaining the other person's attention.

"Where am I?", the young man asked looking at his surroundings.

"You're in the middle of the desert, but it's okay you're with me", the dark haired person replied.

"Huh? I can't remember what happened", the man said looking around trying to dissolve the fogginess from his mind.

"Well, I found you wandering through the desert like some lost soul, so I decided to help you", the dark haired person explained eying the man.

"I'm thirsty", the young man said so the dark haired person offered him some water. He happily drunk all the water until the last drop.

"Hey! don't drink it all it's a desert after all",the dark haired person scolded too late because not a single drop was left.

The young man felt refreshed, but then realized he didn't know who the mysterious person that helped him was or if the guy was dangerous.

"Wait, who are you?",the young man asked looking at the other suspiciously.

"Clueless as always Boomer", the person replied with a chuckle.

" That's why Blossom is always saving your butt" the dark haired man said laughing in a rather feminine way.

"Who are you? and how do you know mine and my sister's name? Boomer demanded suspiciously.

The man laughed again and said "C'mon Booms you don't recognize me?".

Boomer stood there pondering about it and he realized there was only one person who calls him by that silly nickname his sister and..

"Butters?", Boomer said as realization hit him.

"Well of course dunderhead", Buttercup said removing her hat and smacking Boomer on the head.

"Ouch! what was that for?", Boomer asked rubbing his sore head

"For not recognizing an old friend, idiot", Buttercup replied grinning.

"How should I know... whenever you or Blossom disguise as a man it's hard to recognize you" Boomer said pouting to which Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I've never understood why Blossom and you disguise yourselves", Boomer stated

"Well because this _lifestyle_ is dangerous, and it would be even worse if our enemies knew we were women", Buttercup explained and Boomer shrugged

Blossom and Boomer were Buttercup's childhood friends. The three lived in St. Lucia's Orphanage when they were little. Boomer or Buttercup would usually get in trouble, and Blossom would scold them like a mother. Even though Blossom was bossy she was what Buttercup could call a big sister figure. Sadly as they grew up they separated and took their own paths. Blossom and Boomer stayed together and became the famous thieves known as "the Davies Brothers".Years later they bumped with each other again and Buttercup was surprised that her old friends had the same " _job"_ as her. The three would often join forces from time to time to rob a bank or a train. Of course that was in her old thief life. She hasn't seen them for almost three years, but it's weird that Blossom isn't with Boomer. The carrot head was always with her brother to protect him, so it was weird that she wasn't with him right now.

"Talking about Bossy where is she? isn't she supposed to take care of her baby brother?", Buttercup asked teasingly but soon felt concerned when Roomer's face went glum.

Boomer sighed and explained Blossom was being held hostage by Mojo

"What?", Buttercup exclaimed flabbergasted.

That couldnt be possible... Blossom being held hostage?. She could expect Boomer being held hostage, but Blossom no way. Blossom was the smartest person Buttercup knew. The girl was a complete mastermind and perfectionist with her flawless successful plans. There is no way someone like Mojo could have captured her.

"How did that happen?",Buttercup asked curious.

Boomer explained that they had had a deal with Mojo about assaulting a bank, and sharing the money. However, Mojo betrayed them so Boomer tried to kill Mojo then both men started to fight. Mojo pointed his gun at Boomer ready to kill him, but Blossom pleaded him not to do it. She promised Mojo they would bring more money. Mojo then said he accepted but would hold one of them hostage to make sure the promise was fulfilled. Blossom offered to stay and that Boomer would bring the loot. Boomer then decided to look for that money, but unfortunately Mojo and his goons mugged him and left him abandoned in the desert.

When Boomer finished explaining Buttercup still had some questions at the back of her mind.

"First why would you make a deal with Mojo knowing his traitorous ways? and second since when does Mojo has others working for him? I thought he was a lone wolf", Buttercup commented

"Well it was my fault we made the deal. Blossom didn't really want to involve herself with Mojo but I insisted so much that she gave up", Boomer said looking sad.

"Oh, now it makes sense Blossom is wise enough to know that man isn't trustworthy", Buttercup mumbled.

"Anyways...as for Mojo's goons I don't know about them, but they were dressed rather elegantly like they were not from this parts...sort of like people from the capital",Boomer replied.

Buttercup started to think about the unusual things that had happened these last few days. First the gangreen gang attacks and kidnaps a girl form a small remote town. Then she encounters Mojo and learns he has men working for him, and now she has found an old friend in the middle of the desert?.The things didn't make any sense it was as if the past decided to come back at her at once.

 _Now I only need to bump into that traitor and my "luck" would be complete Buttercup thought sarcastically._

"Butters..",Boomer stammered which made Buttercup look up at her friend.

"Yes?", Buttercup asked not liking the pleading look he was giving her.

The guy was staring at her with his hypnotizing ocean blue eyes. Buttercup stared at the handsome blond man in front of her. Boomer had shaggy golden blond hair, sun-kissed skin and was well built. Lots of ladies would probably melt under that stare, but not Buttercup. It's not that he wasn't attractive, but to Buttercup he was more like a little brother or a pet. Also, the look he was giving her looked more like one of a wet cat pleading to get inside after the rain. Yeap, that look could work on Blossom or other females, but not with her.

"Quit your staring, and just say it...it creeps me out", Buttercup snarled

"Okay, okay jeez" Boomer exclaimed.

"Butters, please help me get Blossom back", Boomer pleaded

"As much as I would like to help you get back Bossy, I can't right now. I have other things to do",Buttercup apologized.

"but..Butters" ,Boomer insisted.

"No I can't ,sorry I've already helped you. Tomorrow I will take you to the next town so you can get the money, and save Bossy",Buttercup concluded getting up and walking away.

"Butters, we are your friends. Aren't you going to help us for old times sake?" Boomer inquired.

Buttercup hated to admit it, but Boomer was right. Blossom and Boomer were few of the people she trusted, but now she had to save another friend. Blossom and Boomer could take good care of themselves, but Bubbles was different who knows what her kidnappers were going to do with her. As much as it hurt... Boomer would have to save Blossom alone.

"Sorry Boomer, but like I said I have a mission to accomplish", Buttercup said. Boomer deflated but then determination crossed his face

"So that's it... you're just going to let a friend die...",Boomer said disappointed.

We both know Mojo might not even let her go once he gets his money and that he will kill both of us",Boomer stated angry, but satisfied of making his friend stop on her tracks.

"Besides...I thought you were _the great Buttercup_ unafraid of anything...Does working for the government turned you into a chicken?",Boomer said defiant.

Buttercup just stood there with her back towards Boomer trying to not let his words get to her,but it was proving hard to control her temper.

"Huh, how do you know I work for the government?" Buttercup asked surprised, but Boomer ignored her question

"Oh, look at me I'm Ms. bounty hunter, and I'm a big chicken who is afraid of Mojo and of breaking the rules by helping two old friends", Boomer said making chicken sounds and dancing around like a chicken.

This action made Buttercup fume and cringe. Boomer knew very well that Buttercup's weak point was her pride. The ravenette turned around, and walked towards the blond guy to defend her pride.

"What did you just call me?",she asked fuming

"A chicken, that's what you are a big chicken", Boomer answered as he continued with his chicken dance.

"All right you win just stop that childish behavior at once",Buttercup barked and Boomer did as told with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'll prove you I'm not some chicken who runs away",Buttercup said poking Boomer's chest defiantly.

"Yeah if you say so", Boomer shrugged

"Okay so we rescue Blossom then" ,Boomer said excited.

"Yes", Buttercup sighed hoping she won't regret her decision.

"You know you aren't as stupid as I thought maybe some of Blossom's skills are rubbing on you", Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Why thank you", Boomer said grateful but then he realized his friend's hidden insult and said "hey".

"So when are we going to rescue Bossy" Boomer asked smiling trying to forget the little insult.

"Tomorrow of course. We have to do it as soon as possible, so I can continue my path", Buttercup responded as she rekindled the bonfire.

"Okay, I'll guide you towards Mojo's liar, and there we can plan how to get inside and get Blossom", Boomer said serious.

"Yeah, and we should also get you some clothes", Buttercup said eying Boomer's ruined clothes.

"So what's that important mission you have that you're willing so much to complete", Boomer asked curious

Buttercup explained him all about the kidnapping of her friend, and all the things that have happened to her since then and that she will probably be heading towards Megaville next. When she finished her tale she noticed Boomer had curious look on his face as if he wanted to know something badly.

"Go ahead spill the beans" Buttercup said eying Boomer

"What?" Boomer said raising an eyebrow

"C' mon out with it ...I know you want to ask me something", Buttercup said impatiently

"Okay...is that rich friend of yours pretty?", Boomer asked with a goofy grin, and a flushed face. Buttercup couldnt believe it of all that things he could have asked.

 _Men_ _and their minds,_ Buttercup thought bitterly

"We should probably go to sleep. We need all our energies to save Bossy tomorrow", Buttercup said changing the subject and patting Biscuit before taking a blanket from the horse's back.

"C'mon Butters at least tell me how she looks like" Boomer pleaded.

"No",Buttercup snarled walking towards him with a blanket.

"Pleeeaseee", Boomer begged.

"No, and go to sleep, or I'll tell Bossy about that mind of yours" Buttercup said with a smirk as she placed a blanket on the ground.

"You're so boring", Boomer huffed before laying down besides Buttercup and covering himself.

After some minutes Buttercup could hear Boomer's gentle snores indicating the guy was finally asleep. Buttercup smiled finally having some peace of her own. She took out her locket like she always did when alone. Buttercup looked at it for some time admiring its design. The locket had been with her ever since she could remember and she liked it very much. It was heart shaped and made of silver with a few decorative patterns that curled at the center around a small green gem. She looked at it one more time before hiding it inside her clothes and falling asleep. Tomorrow would be along day after all.

To be continued...

So here was chapter 5, what did you think?

Did you expect the mysterious person from the past would be Boomer?

Next, is time for rescuing Blossom. I hope you like Buttercup's clever plan to rescue her old time friend.

See you until next chapter then :)

PS:Thanks some much for reading,leaving a comment or following this story I really appreciate it.

I apologize if there are any mistakes in grammar or structure I do check, but sometimes some errors slip :(


	6. Chapter 6:Rescue

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 6:Rescue**

The early morning sun was shining in the horizon, and a few faint purple clouds doted the morning sky.

Boomer opened his eyes with a yawn and wiped the sleep off his eyes. He stretched then looked next to him were a certain person should be. He noticed something was missing: his companion was nowhere to be seen. Panicked the blond man jumped up to scan his surroundings. Nothing not even the horse.

Did that woman trick him and left? He thought but no Buttercup could be mean sometimes, but she wasn't so cold blooded as to abandon a friend. Perhaps he was he wrong? She did seem to change over the course of those three years. Boomer started to frantically panic, and thinking of what to do that he didn't notice someone approaching.

"You finally woke up" a feminine voice said. Boomer jumped in surprise pointing his gun to such voice, but then relaxed when he saw who it was

"Butters don't scare me like that", Boomer said putting his gun down.

"Yeah, yeah here catch!", Buttercup said as she threw an orange at Boomer.

"Thanks",Boomer beamed as he peeled off the juicy fruit.

"Where were you?", Boomer asked as he gobbled up the fruit.

"I went on a little scavenger hunt since Biscuit was thirsty, and brought some food while at it", She said a she took out some eggs, a loaf of bread, a pan and a few oranges.

"Where did you get all that?" Boomer asked curious

"Some ranch close by", Buttercup answered nonchalantly. She didn't really want to explain that she was almost shot dead when stealing some eggs.

Buttercup made the fire, and started to cook the eggs while Boomer stared at her. When they finished eating Buttercup got up and started to gather her things with the help of Boomer.

"Okay, Booms first we will go to Silvertown, and get you some clothes then we will head for Bossy",Buttercup declared to which Boomer nodded.

"But we have to be careful... Mojo has people in Silvertown", Boomer warned.

"It's okay I know, but I have friends there too, so there shouldn't be much trouble", Buttercup reassured.

"You do know where Mojo's lair is right?",Buttercup asked quizzically

"Of course it is in an abandoned mine close to Silvertown", Boomer answered and with that they left towards Silvertown.

The sun was shining on the afternoon sky warming up the earth beneath.

Some nice white clouds, and a cool wind made the heat more bearable.A crow was perched on the mine's sign.

The black bird cocked it's head then flew away as it cawed. Hidden behind some boulders ; two people were looking at the men guarding the mine's entrance.

"So now what do we do? I don't think those folks will invite us to drink some coffee", Boomer said jokingly, and Buttercup rolled her eyes at her friend.

"We'll have to wait until its dark enough to sneak behind those guys, knock them out and then enter the mine", Buttercup explained.

"Yeah, and how are we going to get those guys attention long enough for them to leave their places?", Boomer asked curious.

"Coyotes", Buttercup answered simply.

"Coyotes? where are we going to get coyotes?", Boomer asked confused.

"We're not going to get real coyotes dunderhead. You are going to make coyote sounds getting the men's attention while I sneak behind and knock them out", Buttercup explained with a grin.

"Why can't I knock them out, and you stay behind to get their attention" ,Boomer said loud while pointing his finger at Buttercup.

"shhh... they might hear you", Buttercup whispered.

" Besides you were always good at imitating animal sounds", Buttercup said matter of factly.

"Okay I get it, but what if only one guy comes?or it doesn't work" Boomer asked nervous.

"Then you better pull off the best scary, vicious coyote impersonation you can", Buttercup said smirking.

Once the sun was down Buttercup's plan came into action. Boomer started his coyote imitation which sounded more like a sick hound dog in Buttercup's opinion, but it got one of the guard's attention anyway.

"Hey Pete I'm going to look for that animal, and shoot it quiet", one of the men said clutching his ears.

"Okay Joe, but hurry up you know what the boss said",Pete shouted.

Some time passed by before Joe started to get worried since Pete didn't come back. Joe decided to see what had happened, but then he felt a pain on his head and fell down on the floor unconscious.

Buttercup took the man's gun and shouted for Boomer to hurry up.

"Did you take the man's gun?", Buttercup asked

"Yes, but that man sure was heavy", Boomer commented.

Both Boomer and Buttercup entered the mine taking a torch with them. After walking for some time through the maze like tunnels they finally saw some dim light in the distance. Buttercup extinguished the torch and walked with Boomer towards the light.

Once they reached the light they realized they were in a big chamber. Mine equipment like pickaxes and shovels were scattered around, an old rotten mining cart layed on the floor, and a round table with some playing cards stood in the middle. The friends heard some voices approaching, so they hid behind some barrels in the shadows.

"Boss are you sure that wimp will not come back?"a mouse looking man asked.

A deep arrogant voice Buttercup instantly recognized as Mojo's answered

"Of course not Daniel that idiot is probably vulture food right know", Mojo said laughing as he shoved a red headed girl to the ground. The girl fell to the ground with a thud and sent a growl towards Mojo's direction.

Buttercup took a peek at Blossom's condition. She instantly noticed Blossom's usually glossy straight auburn hair was in a big mess. It looked like she had ran into some cacti. Her clothes were stained with red dirt, and her face had an ugly bruise . It was a surreal image in Buttercup's eyes. The strong willed always ready Blossom was in the ground with her hands tied behind her back looking defeated.

Boomer gritted his teeth in anger and mumbled curses against Mojo and company. Buttercup also felt the same; Mojo was too cocky for his own good, how she wished to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Boomer will come back, and wipe that smirk out your ugly face", Blossom said getting up which earned a smirk from both Boomer and Buttercup.

Mojo cringed in anger and shoved the red head to the the ground rather harshly . The other men laughed at the girl's state, and walked towards the table to play.

"Don't be sad you'll not be with us for too long because I'm planning on handing you, and getting a large sum of money" Mojo said with a grin.

"You're a wanted thief after all" Mojo said laughing.

Boomer cringed in anger at how his sister was being treated and started to get up

"Don't Boomer", Buttercup whispered pulling Boomer back to hide.

"They're hurting her",Boomer whispered angry and desperate.

"I know I don't like it either.I hate to sound like Blossom, but we need to wait for the right moment to attack" Buttercup said eying Boomer pleading him not to do something dumb.

"Okay, but when is the right moment then?we don't really have a plan",Boomer complained

"Just trust me okay and I'll think of something nice just give a little more time" Buttercup said and Boomer sighed reluctant, but nodded.

Blossom was sitting on a far corner close to a tunnel while the men were playing cards. Mojo was sitting down a few feet from Blossom cleaning his hat. Buttercup to a peek at her surroundings trying not to be discovered .There had to be something that would help them rescue Blossom and escape without confronting Mojo. Buttercup looked around, but didn't seem to find anything useful until her gaze stopped at the tunnel next to Blossom. The wooden beams seemed to have weakened due to time;a little tremor would surely make the whole structure collapse, but what could she use to cause the tremor. Buttercup then looked at the barrels in front of her and grinned.

 _"Who leaves dangerous explosives unguarded when I'm around?"_ Buttercup thought maliciously.

The plan was now unfurling on her mind. First, they needed to distract Mojo and company, then get Blossom and finally make the structure collapse,and then get the hell out of there.

"Boss someone knocked Joe and Pete out", a man said panting as he came running from the tunnel.

"What?" Mojo said bewildered.

"You don't think it's that miner's ghost?",Daniel asked panicked.

"Of course not, you idiot it must be that wimp",Mojo said rolling his eyes and started to shout instructions to his men.

If Buttercup wanted to succeed she needed to act now. One of the man approached Blossom and urged her to get up

"I wouldn't touch the lady if a I were you", Buttercup declared with a firm voice. The man turned towards her direction and Mojo scowled.

"You again?",Mojo exclaimed enraged.

"You're not happy to see me?" Buttercup said sad,and Mojo scowled even harder.

"No! and how did you know I was here? If I can recall you ran away like a coward the last time I saw you", Mojo barked.

"Well you have someone who is very important to me so I suggest you give her back",Buttercup said and Boomer came out of the hiding place glaring at Mojo.

"Boomer",Blossom exclaimed surprised and relieved at the same time.

"You're alive", Mojo exclaimed surprised

"Whatever, I think I don't want to do that Lex. These friends of yours owe me some money",Mojo protested.

Blossom was surprised again when she realized who was helping her brother

"I thought you would say that" Buttercup said with a grin

"And that's why I have this",Buttercup said as she held a brownish cylinder in her hand, and a candle in the other.

"what? are you crazy?",Mojo babbled his face as pale as a ghost.

Blossom and Boomer looked at Buttercup with matching bewildered faces wondering what their friend was thinking

"It's your choice we all can die here in an underground grave, or you can let me and my friends go and nobody dies ",Buttercup said simply with a grin

"You're crazy!I dont trust you" Mojo said suspicious eying the dangerous looking object.

"Well you better decide fast or in moments we will all be blown into oblivion" Buttercup stated as she lit the cylinder's fuse.

"Fine you win I'll let you go,but turn that thing off"Mojo said panicked

"I'll do it when Blossom is free", Buttercup countered back and with that Boomer was alllowed to untie his sister's bindings. Once Blossom was safely at her side Buttercup looked at Mojo smiling.

"Thanks for understanding and see ya" Buttercup waved and threw the cylinder at Mojo's feet running away with her friends close behind.

Mojo and his goons jumped and screamed in panic when the fuse was consumed. However strangely enough the thing didn't blow off. The cylinder had always been empty,and they had been tricked miserably.

Meanwhile the trio of friends were running towards the exit as fast as they could.

"Butters.. that was great you tricked the man. I wish I could have seen his face", Boomer laughed as he ran behind the ravenette

"Thanks did you really think I would use real explosives?", Buttercup said with a smirk as she turned towards her left

"That was dangerous what if Mojo didn't buy it",Blossom said scolding as he ran behind her brother

"C'mon Blossy you can't deny it was clever", Boomer grinned

"Ok you're right ,but that doesn't make it less dangerous" Blossom retorted with half a smile.

Their friendly chatter was interrupted when they heard some shots and angry Mojo in the distance.

The three friends accelerated towards the exit fullspeed

The siblings stopped and looked back when they didn't see their brunette friend come out the mine with them.

"Where is she?",Boomer asked concerned

"I don't know you don't think...",Blossom said imagining the worse but was relieved when Buttercup came out the mine running towards them

"what are you doing? we have to get as far away as possible" Boomer scolded

"I left our friend a little present", Buttercup smirked and both of her friends stared at her in silence then a loud explosion interrupted that silence. The three looked back just as the entrance was blocked by debris caused by the explosion.

"I took some more _presents_ ",Buttercup chimed as she produdly showed the duo a bunch of explosives like a kid would show a new toy.

Boomer looked at her like she was crazy, but then a nervous grin showed on his face. Blossom on the other hand showed a face of bewilderment and then one of concern.

"Buttercup...I sometimes feel you must have hurt your head pretty badly when you fell from that horse when little", Blossom commented concerned.

"C'mon Bossy I had to do it so Mojo wouldn't follow us...We should get going, and get far away from here",Buttercup said walking ahead.

"Okay ",Blossom mumbled and headed after her friend.

The trio had been ridding for some time and they were catching up into the recent events of their lives like old friends would.

Boomer and Blossom commented about their last robberies, and Buttercup explained to Blossom about her mission. When Buttercup finished her tale Blossom had a curious gaze just like her brother had before.

"So that friend of yours is very important to you?"Blossom inquired

"Well yes.. at first she was very annoying, but now I see her as a little sister", Buttercup answered embarrassed. Blossom smiled at Buttercup's reaction and something flashed her features. It was that look Blossom gave when she decided something important.

"We will help you get your friend back", Blossom stated

"What?" both Buttercup and Boomer exclaimed in unison.

"But Blossom ..",Boomer started but Blossom shushed him as she continued

"It's the least we can do after she saved our lives Booms",Blossom said dutifully

"Besides it will be an opportunity to spend some quality time together just like old times", Blossom said with a smile.

"So will you let us help you?" Blossom asked expectantly

Buttercup didn't know how to answer. They didn't need to help her, it was her job after all ,but it seemed that this mission involved something more than just capturing a group of bandits. Maybe a little help would be necessary and Boomer and Blossom had some skills others didn't have. Buttercup made up her mind and decided to accept the offer.

"Okay Blossom you guys can help me", Buttercup smiled to which Blossom nodded happily

"Hmm... could please eat something first, I'm starving",Boomer commented.

Both girls rolled their eyes. Some things never change Buttercup thought as the three of them rode towards the horizon were the first morning rays could be seen.

Chapter 6 where we finally see Blossom and rescue her.I apologize for updating a little late.

I think the next chapter will be more about the three friends bonding more than anything I hope you liked this chapter, and see you on the next one.

Ps:Nerdyvampireboy to answer your questions I think I'll be uploading every Monday, and the other question

I don't know we'll see :)


	7. Chapter 7:An Unusual Trio

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 7:An Unusual Trio**

The three friends had arrived at a town named Shadowstone Valley a little before noon. They had to stop at the place to rest . Buttercup took this as an opportunity to send a letter to Townsville reporting what happened and where she was heading, and to ask if there were any news in Townsville.

 _Later in the afternoon_

The smell of tobacco, alcohol, cologne invaded the atmosphere of the elegant Shadowstone Valley Saloon. The chatter and laughter of people could be heard as well as the sound of the piano. Some saloon girls wearing scarlet dresses, and a feather on their head were dancing on stage. Many men were watching the show while others cheered. Drinks were being served on the bar or being taken towards the client's tables. In the southeast corner of the place just beside the window two young women disguised as man sat. One had waist length auburn red hair kept in a ponytail wearing a white shirt, a dark brown hat, dark brown pants, black boots and a red bandana that covered half the face. The other young woman was wearing practically the same except that her hat was black, and she had a green bandana. They were busy having a conversation

"where is that brother of yours? we need to hurry",Buttercup said impatient.

"I don't know when he left the hostel he said he would be back, but he didn't say where he was going. I thought he would be here ,but I guess I was mistaken", Blossom replied evenly.

"Well we are losing some precious time here!", Buttercup said impatient.

Buttercup didn't like to wait and they were losing vital hours the more they stayed in this place. She would rather be out in the fields; saloons didn't bring her good memories. Unfortunately, they were waiting for Boomer who sure was taking his sweet time to show his precious face.

"Be patient Buttercup we can get some information while we are here", Blossom suggested trying to calm the ravenette.

"You're right, but he better hurry up or else we leave him behind" Buttercup sighed. Then as in cue the afore mentioned blond guy entered through the door.

"Speaking of the devil",Blossom murmured looking towards the door.

The blond guy looked around the place like a lost puppy.,and when he finally spotted the girls he walked towards their table happy.

"Boomer where have you been?" Buttercup demanded angry

"Calm down jeez.. you're just like Blossom", Boomer said annoyed which earned him a glare from his sister.

"I was just gathering information from the locals, but nobody seemed to know anything about a band" Boomer said dejectedly as he sat down next to Blossom.

"What about you guys?" Boomer asked

"Well we were waiting for you, but haven't asked anyone yet",Blossom answered

"Gentlemen your drinks", a girl wearing a red dress beamed at the trio.

"Thank you", Boomer said with one of his heartbreaking smiles making the girl blush from embarrassment..This made his sister and Buttercup roll their eyes at the flirty blond.

"Well, are you going to talk or just flirt with women?", Buttercup asked annoyed

"I see someone is jealous", Boomer teased ready to get smacked by the ravenette

"I'm not" Buttercup denied and Boomer was about to tease her again ,but Blossom interrupted

"Okay enough! we have more important manners at hand", Blossom reminded.

"Yes" Buttercup said glaring at Boomer and clearing her throat

"Okay, I think it would be wise to approach the bartender, and ask him some questions",Blossom suggested and Buttercup nodded in agreement

"Well I'll leave that interrogation to you guys. I'll take my break if you don't mind. I've been asking for information myself already" Boomer said with a yawn

"Hey!,what do you mean by break?", Buttercup protested, but the blond was already walking away towards the stage

"Hey come back here lazybum!" Buttercup yelled, but the blond didn't seem to listen as he continued to walk away

"Calm down Buttercup it is no use. Let's just do the job ourselves", Blossom said trying to calm the ravenette

"All right let's go" Buttercup huffed as she got up from her chair and walked towards the bar with Blossom.

When the girls arrived at the bar they were surprised to see a female bartender. The woman was wearing a dress. She had green eyes and curly red hair and had great skills when serving drinks.

"What can I get you lads?",the lady addressed the girls.

"We'll have some beer" Blossom said breaking the silence.

When the drinks were served Buttercup decided to start the investigation by starting a casual conversation.

"I see a lot of people come to this place don't you think Bern" Buttercup commented addressing Blossom by her fake name.

"You're right and I wouldn't blame them. This is nice Alex "Blossom replied grinning and looking around.

"Why thank you its good to hear from satisfied customers", the lady beamed.

"My name is Sara Bellum nice to meet you", the lady said.

"Nice to meet you too, but is odd to have a female bartender" Buttercup commented taking a gulp of her drink.

Well I'm not really the bartender...I'm the owner of this place. I had to cover for bartender since the last one left",Sara said.

This shocked both girls they had never heard about a woman owning a saloon. Sara seemed to have sensed their curious gazes so decided to explain.

"You see I moved here with my husband some years ago and we opened this place. Unfortunately he died a year ago, and now I own this place",Sara said serving another customer.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Blossom commented

"Oh, don't worry lad", Sara beamed

"I admit I'm impressed by how well you're able to manage this place by yourself, and keep everything in order",Buttercup complimented looking around the place.

"Thank you lad, but its not always easy not all the clients are as good as you", Sara said sad

"Just three days ago a group of men came here looking for a place to stay. I didn't want to give them lodging but then I saw they had young lady so I let them take some of the guest rooms" Ms Bellum said beaming.

Both Blossom's and Buttercup's faces lit up in hope as they continued to listen to Sara

"Unfortunately, when they left a day ago they took all my money with them saying they would give it back later. Can you imagine I gave them lodging, and they stole all my hard earned money" Sara said bitterly.

"That's horrible", Blossom commented to which Sara nodded.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm curious...how did these men look like and did the girl seemed to be okay? Buttercup asked.

Sara stopped wiping a cup and directed her gaze at the ravennette.

"Well they were five. There was a gorilla looking man, one that looked like a kid, a tall slinky one, a quiet ugly one, and the leader who's name was Ace" Sara explained .

"As for the girl...she seemed to be okay she had a bright smile I must say, but she seemed uncomfortable somehow" Sara added.

"Do you happen to know where those man left to?" Blossom asked this time.

Sara stopped to wonder why this young men wanted to know about those crooks so badly ,but dismissed it and said

"They left for Megaville", she responded

"Well it's time for us to leave thanks so much for telling us such interesting stories",Buttercup beamed and bowed at Sara.

"No, thank you for listening" Sara said waving as both girls walked away.

The girls looked for Boomer, and finally spotted him sitting down with a bottle of whiskey looking at the girls dancing in trance. Buttercup decided to fetch the guy Buttercup style. She took away the bottle from his hand and took him by the collar all the way out the door with a concerned Blossom following behind.

"Ah, you're choking me man" Boomer protested wiggling away from Buttercup's grasp and adjusting himself once they were out the place.

Why do you have to do that? you could have just asked me to follow you know? Boomer said as he adjusted his collar and hat.

"Well, while you were having your "fun time" me and your sister found something" Buttercup complained.

"It seems those man left for Megaville just yesterday",Blossom completed

"So what?" Boomer said.

"It means that we can catch up with them if we ride nonstop", Buttercup pointed out and both siblings looked at her.

"That's why we're leaving this place ,and going after those guys this instant" Buttercup stated

"what? but the sun will set soon then night we can't possibly ride in the darkness" Boomer complained.

"Then I suggest you stop complaining so we can use the remaining daylight" Buttercup concluded walking in the direction of the hostel.

Boomer stood there looking after the ravennette then shifted his gaze towards his sister.

"Are you okay with this?",Boomer asked.

"You know how Buttercup is...once she sets her mind its impossible to change it ,and besides she is right we better use as much daylight as we can", Blossom concluded as she followed Buttercup's steps. Boomer just stood there thinking about why he agreed to help his stubborn friend.

"Are you just going to stay there?",Buttercup yelled from a distance.

Boomer instantly woke up from his trance, and ran towards both girls thinking he better not make her mad.

To be continued...

Finally posted chapter 7 :)

What did you think?

Thanks for reading and following this story dear readers.

Oh and thanks for leaving a comment ;)

See ya until next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8: Fire,Past,and a Predicament

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 8: Fire, the Past and a Predicament.**

The full silver moon shined in the desert's starry dark night sky. It was a chilly night. The unlikely trio sat by the fire trying to warm themselves up as they laughed and chattered about past adventures. Buttercup was at first reluctant to take a break, but was convinced by Blossom to do so just for an hour.

The break wasn't so bad as she was having a good time with her old friends. They were now remembering their childhood days when the three lived in St. Lucia's Orphanage, and made the poor sisters there suffer. Well it was mostly Buttercup because Blossom was a well behaved girl who liked to spend her times reading most of the time.

"Butters... do you remember when we started that food fight when cleaning the kitchen",Boomer laughed.

"Yeah, we wasted a weeks supply of food and Sister Anna wasn't very happy about it" Buttercup laughed.

"Yes do you remember her face when she saw the state of her precious kitchen?" Boomer chuckled.

"Well, I also remember that earned you both a good spanking", Blossom added mischievously making Boomer's and Buttercup's face turn to one of pain.

"Don't remind me of that I couldn't sit down for a week. Sister Anna was scary", Buttercup said with a chill.

"If I remember correctly you weren't always so perfect", Blossy Boomer teased

"Excuse me what do you mean? I was always a good girl", Blossom said proud

"No...Do you remember when you threw that cat from the second floor, and it landed on that poor man's head ",Boomer said.

Blossom's face turned from prideful to one full of embarrasment.

Buttercup could recall what happened. One day Ms Keane made everyone wear their best clothes saying that a couple would visit them with the purpose of adopting a kid. The couple where instantly interested in adopting Blossom being the good girl she was. When it was time for the couple to leave all the kids where lined up outside ready to see the couple off. Everyone was there except for Blossom who seemed to have mysteriously disappear. Sister Anna and Sister Miriam looked for the red head with no avail but imagine their surprise when they saw a the little red headed freckled girl on the balcony of the second floor holding a grumpy pure white cat. Blossom let go of the poor animal and everyone gasped as it landed on the poor man's head.

"I remember the poor guy running around in circles with the cat on his head yelling for help while his wife and Sister Anna tried to remove the crazed cat of his head",Boomer choked clutching his stomach

"Hey...that was for scientific purposes...I just wanted to confirm the theory that cats always land on their feet", Blossom defended beet red.

"I think you confirmed it, and also cats landing on people's heads doesn't end up good", Boomer chuckled more

Buttercup chuckled but knew Blossom was lying. She didn't drop that cat to confirm some theory. Blossom had confessed to Buttercup that the couple had said they would come for her the next day ,but they wouldn't take Boomer. Of course Blossom made her promise not to tell Boomer.

"I remember the man and his wife left and never came back", Boomer chuckled.

"Yeah and nobody really ever came back after that", Buttercup added sad.

"Ok, can we talk about other things ",Blossom pleaded feeling uncomfortable

"Okay, do you remember when we met again after all those years? Boomer said.

"Yeah, I remember we were all trying to rob the same bank "Buttercup commented. She remembered charging into the bank surprised at seeing some men already there.

"I admit I didn't recognize you guys at first", Buttercup grinned

"Yes ,then you and Boomer got into that argument about who had the right to take the bank's money which got as a ticket to jail ",Blossom completed rather annoyed.

"Yes that's true, but I got us out of jail at the end", Buttercup defended

"With the help of my brilliant plan if I recall correctly", Blossom said matter of factly

This made the three laugh in unison as they remembered their mere escape from jail thanks to Blossom's cleverness.

The three were so happy remembering that past memory that they didn't hear someone approaching.

"Well, well, well look what the wind brought", a deep voice said

The three friends turned around at he same time gasping then scowling after seeing the owner of that voice.

"You again?", Blossom spat bitterly.

"Mojo what are you doing here? are you stalking us?" Boomer said angry.

"No Booms...I think he is rather infatuated with us, and can stand being away from us for too long" Buttercup smirked.

"Well so sorry...but he is not my type", Boomer commented chuckling

"You're right his ugly as hell", Buttercup said laughing

"If you two are done insulting me...you can begin to pray for your life",Mojo said looking at Buttercup angrily.

"Well, easy there Mojo no need to feel offended. I'm sure you'll find someone who will return your feelings, and you'll live happily ever after", Buttercup concluded with a grin

"Don't push it", Blossom hissed beside Buttercup

"Who could have thought that I would find you here of all places the heavens must be smiling upon me", Mojo smirked ignoring Buttercup's last words.

Boomer was about to open his mouth to answer with a witty comeback, but Mojo sent him a glare that warned him no to do it, so the blond stayed quiet.

"All right, drop your guns and place your hands behind your back" Mojo ordered. The three did as told wile Mojo's men tied their hands on their backs.

"You know someone paid me to get rid of you Lex, but I'm willing to do the same with your so called friends ",Mojo said chuckling as he gazed at Buttercup

"Imagine what others will say about... I the great Mojo Jojo got rid of the Lex the bounty hunter and of the famous thieves Redfox and Arrowhead .Everyone would respect me and..."Mojo's self indulging speech was interrupted by a very annoyed Buttercup

"Will you stop gloating and just kill us...man I'd rather have a bullet through my head than hearing your boring speech ",Buttercup said annoyed which earned some chuckles from Mojo's men.

"Oh,your death will not be as easy or as nice as bullet through your forehead it will be a lot more than that", Mojo said with a psychotic grin which Buttercup didn't like at all.

 _An hour later..._

"Why did I have to insult that monkey face so much me and my big mouth", the ravennette thought bitterly.

It was now early dawn and the trio were on a bridge with a ragging river below. The water looked wild enough to scare the three friends. It seemed like the instant you touched the water you'll certainly face a watery grave.

"Now jump into that river"Mojo ordered while he and his men pointed their guns at the trio.

Buttercup glanced at the watery grave below and gulped. She didnt have an escape plan and by the look on Blossom's face neither did she. Then she looked at the blond guy at her left and saw fear in his features and she didn't blame him.

"I said jump or do you want me to push you?" Mojo said impatient

"Okay okay no need to yell",Boomer answered.

Buttercup looked at the river below and felt dizzy because of the height .She gulped and glanced at both her friends one last time. She felt guilty of not being able to save them and because she couldn't save Bubbles. Then to make it worse the faint sound of the approaching train reached Buttercup's ears.

Is that a... ". Boomer said trying to hear the faint sound over the ragging waters.

"A train..." Blossom completed with a pale face.

"Yes, it is and I would jump into that river unless you want to be split in two by that train",Mojo said laughing over the of the train's whistle. Buttercup didn't want to be split up in two or be shot and she was sure neither her friends, so they had no other choice but to jump.

"one ", she said starting the countdown.

"two" Blossom continued.

"T..t..three ",Boomer said and with that the trio jumped into the waters below.

As soon as her body hit the water Buttercup felt as if a thousand pebbles assaulted her body. She was struggling to keep her head afloat while swimming against the savage waters.

"See you later Lex", Mojo yelled from above then he disappeared out of sight.

Buttercup looked around her, and saw Boomer helping Blossom keep her head afloat not too far away. Buttercup moved towards the siblings. Boomer took her by the shoulder and urged her to take Blossom's other shoulder. The three struggled to keep their hold and stay afloat against the river.

"What do we do ?" Boomer choked.

"I don't know" Buttercup said trying to stay afloat as they moved downriver

"Maybe we can try to climb up some rocks ,or let the river take us and try to swim towards the river bank" Blossom coughed.

"I think I vote for the rocks",Boomer coughed.

"We need to hurry then I don't know how much longer I can stay afloat" Blossom coughed.

Buttercup then felt the water push at her dragging her farther, and farther away from her friends. She could her them yelling for her but it was hard to stay afloat.

She the tried grabbing at anything that could slow her down but failing to do so. She was pushed below the water, but managed to come into the surface looking for her friends, but couldnt find them. Then she felt someone's hand on her forearm so she looked at the person and saw it was Boomer who was holding to a rock with all his might.

"where is Blossom?",Buttercup managed to make out

Her question was answered however when the red head came ramming against her. Buttercup took Blossom's hand. Buttercup then handed an unconscious Blossom to Boomer while she took hold of a nearby rock.

"Take her to safety" Buttercup ordered and Boomer obeyed, but felt uncertain of leaving the ravennette by herself.

"Its okay I'll follow right behind just take her she seems to have hit her head. I'll be okay" Buttercup urged, and Boomer nodded and took his sister.

Buttercup then tried to move towards the rock Boomer just stood, but it was slippery so her hold gave away.

"Oh brother" Buttercup managed to mumble before she was once again being dragged by the current and to put matters worse it seemed she was near rapids again making swimming harder.

After almost drowning a couple of times and missing some dangerous rocks by a miracle; she managed to take hold of a tree trunk. Buttercup was so worned out from her ordeal to take any further move towards the river bank. She just stayed there panting holding into the tree for dear life fearing that she would be dragged once again. Buttercup felt exhausted making her loose hold on the trunk, but then a strong grip grabbed her hand and dragged her upwards. She then felt a strong pair of arms scoop her up taking her to safety. Buttercup tried to figure out who it was, but the struggle had made her loose all energy and her vision became blurry before falling unconscious.

 _To be continued..._

 _So here is chapter 8,cliffhanger :0  
_

 _I'm so sorry for taking so long to post, but I just got a job so I've been struggling to manage my time._

 _Anyways from now on I will be updating every Saturday :)_

 _Once again thanks for reading or following this story. I'm glad you like it, and take your time to read it._

 _See ya next chapter :D_


	9. Chapter 9:Unwanted Acquaintance

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 9:Unwanted Acquaintance**

Buttercup stirred in her sleepy state, and opened her eyes slowly. After adjusting her vision she could see she was under some tall tree. Buttercup turned her head to the right and saw a sleeping Blossom breathing evenly with a bandaged head. Buttercup then groaned as she felt exhaustion hit her body at once.

"Butters.. you're awake?", a happy Boomer peered at her face smiling way to close for her comfort.

"Boomer...where are we? what happened?" Buttercup managed to say weakly.

"We're at the river bank, but don't worry we are safe", Boomer said reassuringly as he offered her some water.

"Some guy saved you from drowning, and helped me with Blossom" Boomer commented

"huh?",Buttercup managed to pronounce in confusion while Boomer pointed towards her left.

She looked in that direction ,and saw the back of a man sitting close to the river. She only managed to distinguish the man wearing a black hat and a black duster coat. The man turned around and walked towards her direction,and stopped a couple of feet in front of her. Buttercup couldn't distinguish his features very well since her mind was still a little foggy.

"I see you're awake "a husky voice commented .

The voice sounded familiar to Buttercup and was sure she knew it, but was to tired to think.

The man got closer to Buttercup's spot and the ravenette gasped as she recognized that face. Her face instantly changed it into a scowl;It was that traitor she swore to take revenge upon.

"Butch!", Buttercup said bitterly

"Hey there not happy to see me eh?" Butch said teasing.

"Why would I be happy of seeing a lying, backstabbing, traitorous jerk" Buttercup spat venomously and she could have sworn she saw sadness cross the man's face.

"Butterfly calm down",Butch said in a calm tone

"Don't call me like that don't ever dare to call me like that again in your life", Buttercup said angry as she sat up and looked at Butch with hate in her eyes.

"Calm down Butters whatever happened between you guys couldn't have been too bad..so please lie back", Boomer smiled trying to calm the girl, but regretting what he said once he looked at the girl's s murderous stare.

Couldn't be so bad?...really Boomer? this guy left me to rot in jail", Buttercup said angry.

"And you!"Buttercup said directing her at Butch.

"You can go do whatever you want. You've already helped so you can now scram" Buttercup said directing her gaze at Butch.

"Buttercup...",Boomer mumbled, but the ravennette sent him a glare daring him to speak.

"Listen Butterf...cup I understand you, but if you want me to leave then I'll do as you say" Butch said.

"Yes that's what I want you to do. Just leave!" Buttercup said with a scowl.

"But are you sure you don't need my help? There's an injured friend next to you."Butch stated.

Buttercup suddenly remembered about Blossom and looked at the redhead. Butch was right, but she didn't want his help she was sure both Boomer and her would manage alone.

"We don't need your help, so you can leave" Buttercup concluded folding her arms.

Butch let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, if you don't need me then I'll take my leave" Butch said as he started to walk away.

"Wait..don't leave pal" an alarmed Boomer ran after Butch

"Don't listen to Buttercup that wild ride must have hurt her head, we do need you specially my sister" Boomer explained.

"Boomer how dare you? ",Buttercup said angry.

"Oh...Buttercup forget for once in your life, and accept someone's help" Boomer pleaded.

"you very well know I can't accept help from this man" Buttercup spat pointing at Butch.

"I say we vote who wants this man to stay...I do and since blossom is unconscious I vote for her so we're two agaisnt one" Boomer grinned.

"Oh, so that's how is going to be..fine then I don't need any of your help" Buttercup said angry getting up from the ground .

"I will look for those bandits alone and rescue my friend myself" Buttercup huffed as she walked away angry and proudly .

She heard some a discussion behind her but she didn't care because she was very angry at the moment.

Buttercup walked some meters and noticed she wasn't familiar with the place. The river must have taken them far because she was now in a kind of dark forest and couldn't tell what time of day it was.

She didn't care though because she would find a way out and continue her journey to show those men her awesome abilities.

 _"We need him accept his help"_ ,Buttercup mocked Boomer's words angrily.

A rustle from some nearby bush caught her attention and stopped her angry rant.

 _"I hope is not some bear because I'm not in the mood of dealing with it"_ ,Buttercup thought annoyed.

However out from the bushes not a bear, but her unwanted acquaintance came out.

"Hey, just come back with us you could get lost or injured" Butch said with a serious.

"Since when did you care about my well being", Buttercup spat.

"Look, if it were me I would let you go on your own" Butch said with a smirk which made Buttercup gasp.

"But your friend insisted on bringing you back, and besides you don't know your way into this woods", Butch said serious.

"Let me inform you I'm not some damsel in distress you can rescue, and I'm sure I can find my way out of these woods", Buttercup huffed crossing her arms in front her chest stubbornly.

"So goodbye", Buttercup smiled then turned around to leave, but tripped on a root.

"Stupid tree!" Buttercup said angry while Butch supressed a laugh.

"You never change Buttercup that stubbornness of yours" Butch said chuckling and offering her a hand which she slapped away.

"I can't get up myself thank you" Buttercup spat.

Butch rolled his eyes took Buttercup's hand and slumped her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Hey put me down I told you I'm not some weak damsel in distress",Buttercup protested angry hitting Butch's back, but the guy didn't seem to hear her or care as he continued to walk towards the river.

Once they were back at camp Butch dropped Buttercup on the ground. She landed with a thud and glared at Butch who just ignored her.

"Here is your friend",Butch said to Boomer who nodded grateful.

"You should have let me go I would have been out of these woods by now "Buttercup said crossing her arms. Butch let a long sigh escape his lips and then answered

"Really? and once you were out of these woods how would you manage to go dressed like that? Butch said with a mischievous grin.

Buttercup was left speechless and puzzled so she looked at what she was wearing. Her cheeks instantly flushed when she noticed she was only wearing her knee length bloomers and her white camisole.

"You knew this and you didn't warn me about it you pervert!",Buttercup said angry, but also embarrassed

"C'mon I thought you had already noticed",Butch defended.

"I bet you did it on purpose just to look at me, and where are my clothes?"Buttercup demanded desperate.

"Well I had to remove your clothes since they were soaking wet, and there's nothing to see anyways if you worry about that",Butch said bluntly.

This made Buttercup feel even angrier. Why did she feel offended about what this jerk said? Its not like she wanted his attention, either way she was sure she didn't look too bad. She admitted her chest was a smaller than that of other women, and her hands were a little rough, and her hair was not silky like Bubbles, and she never wore dresses, but that didn't mean she wasn't attractive. People always complimented her eyes saying they were entrancing and they also liked the shape of her face. Bubbles even said she envied her full lips and her beautiful smile which she rarely showed.

"Where are my clothes?" Buttercup asked .

"They are hanging dry over there" Butch responded.

Buttercup nodded and sat down in silence. Moments later a cool breeze ruffled her hair making her shiver so she got closer to the fire, but put some distance between her and Butch. He seemed to have noticed her state because he pulled something out.

"Here take it",Butch said offering her a blanket. Buttercup took it with out hesitation and wrapped it around herself instantly feeling better. Butch looked at her as if expecting something.

"So youre not going to say thank you? or reject my help?", Butch said surprised.

Buttercup stayed quiet. If he thought she was going to say thank you he was very wrong because she wasn't going to let him win by starting another argument. She was just going to ignore him and give him the silent treatment. Even if it took all her self control Buttercup wasn't going to talk but she had to admit Butch had a way of making her lose her patience very easily.

"A little thank you would be nice" Butch mumbled but Buttercup ignored him.

"Hey so what were you doing so far away?,Butch asked curious, but Buttercup ignored him by looking at the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Boomer who was sitting next to Blossom a few meters away from the raven heads had a worried look on his face because he knew any time now Buttercup would explode.

"Helllo earth to Buttercup" Butch said snapping his fingers in front of her. Buttercup felt her self control was starting to slip away.

"Hey Butterfly", Butch said grinning when he noticed this finally made Buttercup look him into the eye.

"I told you to never ever call me that name again", Buttercup fumed letting all her control disappear.

"Well at least I got your attention", Butch said with a mischievous grin.

Buttercup realized how she had fallen into his trap, so he turned her back on him feeling angry at herself for losing so easily. Butch chuckled behind her then she felt something soft touch her cheek. Her face instantly turned red with embarrassment which turned into anger. The ravenette turned around and slapped Butch square in the face making a loud crashing sound.

"Ouch, you almost knocked out my teeth!", Butch said angry rubbing his reddened cheek

"Don't ever dare to touch me again" Buttercup said angry.

"Fine I will never touch you again you WENCH", Butch yelled angry

"What did you just call me?",Buttercup said flabbergasted

"I called you a WENCH", Butch spat

"Hey you guys" Boomer who until now had stayed silent was trying to get their attention but both Buttercup and Butch were to busy arguing.

"I might be a wench but you're a lying, backstabbing, traitorous bastard",Buttercup said angry

"oh yeah well then I think you're a stubborn, hardheaded, exasperating wench",Butch said annoyed

"Pervert "Buttercup spat

"You guys" Boomer tried again to get their attention, but he was being ignored.

"flatchested",Butch countered

"dudnderhead" Buttecup continued

"numskull", Butch said

"birdbr..."Buttercup was about to answer but,

"YOU GUYS!" Boomer said angry because he had had enough of their bickering.

"WHAT?" both said in unison

"I think Blossom is waking up", Boomer said happy. Buttercup's face instantly changed from one of anger to one of relief as she ran towards her friend.

"What happened? where am I?", Blossom asked groggily

"You're safe Bloss we managed to survive that river", Boomer said reassuringly

"Really? "Blossom said relieved

"Yes and here is Buttercup too", Boomer chimed in.

Blossom's pink stare shifted from his brother to the green eyed girl beside her.

Buttercup...I'm glad you're okay" Blossom said trying to get up, but failing to do so because of her pain

"Blossom don't push yourself you need to rest because you have a concussion after all" Buttercup said worried.

The trio then heard Butch clear his throat from behind. Blossom looked towards that direction and saw a man looking at them.

"Oh yeah Blossom this guy here helped us his name is Butch", Boomer explained

"Nice to meet you Miss" Butch said kissing Blossom's hand making her blush to which Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you very much for helping us", Blossom said politely

"You're welcome fine lady", Butch beamed

"See it isn't that hard to say thank you", Butch said directing his gaze towards Buttercup who only ignored him.

"Blossom do you need anything a pillow?, water? or maybe you're hungry do you want me to fetch you something?", Buttercup said concerned for her friend's sake

"Whoa don't worry buddy right now I don't need anything, but some water would be nice" Blossom responded

"Boomer go fetch your sister some water", Buttercup commanded

"Me?", Boomer asked surprised

"Well duh, or do you see anyone else named Boomer here" Buttercup pointed out. The blond left grumbling something about bossy women and what not .

"Hey you dunderhead Do you have anything edible for my friend?" Buttercup turned around directing her gaze at Butch who looked at Buttercup surprised.

"well ...I only have some crackers with me right now", Butch said scratching his head

"figures...well that will have to do. Bring some",Buttercup ordered. Butch reluctantly went to look for the food but he didn't really like to be bossed around.

"You know you didn't really need to do that" Blossom said concerned once the guys were out of sight.

"Oh c'mon Bossy we need you healthy, so we can get out of here and continue our search. Besides I don't want to stay with that man any longer than necessary so once you're okay the three of us are leaving", Buttercup said with a smile.

"Ok, but I don't get why you don't like that man? he seems nice" Blossom said puzzled

Buttercup hadn't told Blossom about her past with Butch and she didn't really want to do it right now. She might tell her once they were out of these woods and away from Butch.

"Don't worry about that focus on getting better okay ",Buttercup said reassuringly to which Blossom nodded.

 _Hours later..._

The silverblue light from the fullmoon glistened on the rivers surface. An owl's hoot could be heard as a heated conversation was taking place.

"I said no Boomer ",an angry Buttercup said

"Why not? we lost everything on that river and you don't have your horse with you either" Boomer said.

"Yeah but we don't necessarily need his help", Buttercup said pointing at Butch

"Yes we do. We don't have a horse, guns, supplies or food so I think our best option is for us to ask for Butch's help" Boomer explained trying to convince the ravennette for the umpteen time

"I already said no.I agreed on him helping us with Blossom,but not with this " Buttercup huffed

"Blossom back me up here", Boomer pleaded the red headed girl who was now sitting down leaning against a rock eating some fish broth.

Blossom felt cornered and didn't know what to say.

It was true they needed help but she also understood Buttercup's feelings.

"You think we need his help too Blossom'", Buttercup said defeated

"I don't mind helping you besides those morons owe me one", Butch who until now had been silent interrupted.

Boomer had explained to Butch everything that had happened to them and about their mission with Buttercup. Butch in turn had told them that a year ago the gangreen gang had stolen his money and left him to dwell by himself on the desert. Buttercup had felt the urge to laugh at Butch's situation, but restrained herself once she saw Blossom's scolding glare.

"I already said no and there's no way you guys are going to convince me", Buttercup huffed determined. At his Boomer heaved a long sigh.

"Buttercup" Blossom prompted beckoning the ravenette towards her

"Oh no Bossy I know that look in your face and you're not going to convince me"Buttercup said

"just come over here ." Blossom said in a mother like tone. Buttercup reluctantly obeyed because that tone always made her obey when she was little.

"Yes",Buttercup pouted

"Do you mind?" Blossom looked towards the young men.

"Let's go Butch they need their space. Women issues I guess" Boomer said as he made Butch follow him away from the girls.

"Lets see Butters I know you don't like that man, and that means something bad must have happened between the both of you that I'm not aware of", Blossom said

"Yeah Blossom I...",Buttercup started but blossom shushed her

"You don't have to tell me right now just do it when you feel comfortable", Blossom said reassuringly with a smile

"With that out of the way...will you let him help us?" Blossom prompted as she looked Buttercup

"Do it for your friends sake if you don't want to do it for yourself. You know that the more time we waste we have less chances of catching those guys .Besides Butch has the supplies we need and he seems to know these woods like the palm of his hand",Buttercup reasoned.

"I don't know Blossom" Buttercup said with a troubled face.

It was true they needed to get out of this woods fast if they wanted to rescue Bubbles but Buttercup couldn't help but distrust Butch.

He had betrayed her after all.

"I know you don't trust that man, but lets make a deal all right" Blossom offered and this got Buttercup's attention

"I'll help you keep an eye on the guy, and if he does anything suspicious I'll beat him up for you", Blossom said with a smile

"Woa Bossy I didn't know you had it in you",Buttercup teased.

"Okay but are you going to let him help us?", Blossom inquired expectantly

"Yes, but only if you help me beat the guy up", Buttercup chuckled

"its a deal lady", Blossom said with a fake aristocratic voice shaking hands and bursting into laughter along with Buttercup.

"I see you girls are quite in a good mood", Boomer said with a grin as he and Butch walked towards the girls. Buttercup's blissful face instantly turned into her usual poker face once she saw Butch.

"eehm boys I think Buttercup here has something to say ",Blossom said prompting Buttercup to speak with a reassuring smile

Buttercup heaved a long sigh as she looked at the men's expectant gaze.

"Okay Boomer you win I'll let Butch help us are you happy?", Buttercup said trying to sound angry

The poor girl didn't have time to make her scowl deepen when she felt a pair of arms lift her in the air

"Yes Butters I knew you had a something soft inside that rock hard heart of yours," Boomer said hugging her in a tight bear's hug and then lifting her up a twirling her around excitedly.

"Okay okay Boomer I get it you're happy, now could you please let me go? you're choking me", Buttercup said trying to breath.

"oh sorry ",Boomer said with a flushed face. Buttercup noticed Butch was looking at them with furrowed brows.

"Besides you should be thanking Bossy she was the one who convinced me ",Buttercup explained.

Boomer then ran towards his sister trying to do the same but the redhead scolded him saying she was still weak and injured.

"Em..Butch will you help us out of these woods?" Buttercup prompted with a calm voice.

Butch who until now had been staring at the blond finally looked at Buttercup with a surprised face.

"Wait you're asking me to help you ?,Butch asked and Buttercup nodded.

"So do we have a deal ",Buttercup inquired

"Deal" Butch said shaking hands with Buttercup.

"Okay so I guess we can start our journey tomorrow "Buttercup prompted and Butch nodded in approval.

"How long do you think we can take to get out of these woods", Buttercup asked

"About two hours", Butch answered.

"Are you going to stay on guard",Buttercup asked curious.

"Yeah, we don't know who could be lurking in the shadows bears, bandits, or maybe ghosts" Butch said jokingly to which Buttercup rolled her eyes

"Okay then I'll go to sleep then", Buttercup said with a yawn.

"Good night Butters", Butch said teasingly.

"Good night ", She said annoyed as she laid down but after a few seconds she got up alarmed.

"what's wrong?", Butch asked worried.

"I'm just warning you! Don't try anything funny while I sleep or you will wake up tied up to the railway",Buttercup warned.

"Don't worry I don't mess with little girls", Butch said with a chuckle.

Forget about their time somehow peaceful time Butch was back to his jerk self. Buttercup turned her back towards Butch and covered herself with the blanket all the way up to her head instantly falling asleep.

 _To be continued..._

 _Whoa I think this was a long chapter and we finally see who the traitor is :0_

 _Yes,Nerdy vampire boy you were right about it :)  
_

 _Now that Butch is with them let's see how everything goes between the two stubborn greens._

 _See ya next chapter :D._


	10. Chapter 10:Diving in the past

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken_

 **Chapter 10: Diving in the past**

 _Two years ago..._

 _A luxurious first class train was heading towards the capital with a quick pace .It was the first time this new train would travel from the desert lands of the west to the more mild climate of the capital._

 _The train had just passed a small town named Silvertown where various people, and some policeman had boarded. The passengers were now socializing over stuff like mines, latest invention or the elegant train too busy to notice two people on the roof of said train._

 _Buttercup froze once she realized she was on top of a moving train and that on top of that she had to walk through the roof to reach their target and all because they needed to go incognito._

 _She wasn't afraid of heights all right, but she was afraid of falling down.  
_

" _C'mon lets go", a dark haired young man signaled Buttercup to follow, but the ravenette stayed rooted on spot._

 _All right yes she was afraid of heights, but she didn't want to admit it in-front of her companion she had an image to protect after all._

" _Don't tell me you're doubting my thievery skills, because I assure you that I'm the best you can find", the dark haired young man said._

 _Buttercup rolled her eyes at the boy's big ego._

" _I'm not its just that...Imafrdfhhts",Buttercup mumbled something intelligible._

" _Wait what did you say? I couldn't understand?" the guy asked puzzled._

 _Oh c'mon don't make me repeat it buttercup thought embarrassed_

" _I said I'm afraid of heights okay", Buttercup said angry and embarrassed after realizing what she had confessed. The young man's face turned from one of teasing to one of surprise._

" _Great now he will know that I'm afraid of heights and he'll annoy me until the end of times" Buttercup thought bitter._

 _The guy however wasn't sporting one of his typical signature smirks as he walked towards the ravenette and offered his hand. In fact he was giving her a reassuring_ _smile._

 _Buttercup hesitantly took his hand, and they held hands at all times during their journey through the roof. Buttercup felt a sort of ridiculous warm feeling as she held the guy's hand. She felt odd her being the tough Buttercup now feeling this weird things from just holding hands._

" _I think this coach is empty let's go" the young man named Butch said getting ready to go down._

 _Buttercup was too distracted thinking over her odd feelings that she accidentally slipped and almost fell down the train. Luckily Butch had caught her by the waist. Their current position made the brunette feel self conscious since Butch was holding her by the waist, and her hands were clutching his shoulders like her life depended on it, (literally.)_

" _Sorry",Buttercup apologized taking her hands of the guy and hiding her blushing face._

" _I know I'm a pleasure to look at, but you should be more careful, and watch your step" Butch said with a flirty smirk._

" _Yeah keep telling yourself that" Buttercup mumbled annoyed as she followed the narcissistic man._

 _Minutes later..._

 _The ravenette was now alone walking through the train's coaches looking for the loot. She had parted ways with Butch since that would better the chances of finding the diamond. Honestly, she also wanted to have some time for herself away from the guy to calm those weird feelings she was having and concentrate._

 _They had decided that Buttercup would search in the front half part of the train where the engine was and Butch on back half part .When one of them found something they would inform the other, take the loot and say goodbye to the train or so was the plan._

 _After spending a good amount of time searching every single coach of the front Buttercup was now in an empty coach. She felt disappointed because she didn't find anything. Sure there was an elegant looking compartment close to the engine, but she couldn't get inside since there was someone there._

 _Buttercup decided it was time to head back towards where she had parted ways with Butch, maybe he had found something. She was about to go to the next coach when Butch entered with a very pale face .She tugged his arm, but Butch instantly pointed his gun at her surprising her a bit._

" _Calm down Butch its me, Buttercup" she said concerned at Butch's pale face._

" _What happened? you seem like you've been chased by the devil",Buttercup chuckled._

" _Not the devil, but the police have already recognized me" Butch said trying to catch his breath._

" _Oh, no then we better leave forget about the money and that diamond",Buttercup suggested. She didn't want to risk being caught by the police for some money. Also she didn't want anything to happen to Butch either even if he was annoying some times._

" _No Buttercup we are very close we can't just simply leave. You can go if you want, but I'll stay",Butch said a little too defensive which surprised Buttercup._

 _She didn't understand why Butch was so interested in that diamond it sure wasn't worth the risk, but if it was important then she will help. Besides Buttercup never left someone behind or gave up easily._

" _Then I'll stay too, maybe I can distract the police while you look for the diamond, and once you have it we leave this place",Buttercup said with a smirk_

" _That's my Buttercup", Butch grinned and Buttercup rolled her eyes, but smiled._

" _Here take this", Butch said tossing her a golden pocket watch. Buttercup looked at the object with interest and wondered where Butch could have gotten it._

" _Um thanks I guess...now I'll know what time it is", Buttercup said grinning, but their moment was interrupted by some voices coming from next coach._

" _Open that door right now " a man shouted while hitting the door._

 _"Leave through the door towards the front I'll distract them", Buttercup said._

 _Butch seemed to hesitate but then left just as the other door opened an in entered the police._

" _Huh? isn't this boy Lex Robson", one of the police man exclaimed._

" _Yes I think it is-", the other police man said._

" _Really?", a man wearing a white hat and a sheriff badge exclaimed flabbergasted._

" _Yes gentlemen it is I Lex in person, and glad to meet ya", Buttercup curtsied_

 _The two police glared at her and the sheriff looked at her dubiously since the so called Lex looked like nothing more than a young teenage boy._

" _Anyways with the power bestowed upon me by the law I order you turn in",the sheriff said_

" _sorry Mr. Law no can do..since I have other business to attend to", Buttercup said with a smirk._

 _Unfortunately the poor men were to slow to realize that Buttercup had a plan. She shoved some large beer barrels at the trio then ran away exiting through the door. She locked them in a room then ran as fast as she could to meet Butch._

 _Buttercup passed who knows how many coaches, and bewildered bystanders until finally spotting Butch walking towards her too lost in his thoughts to acknowledge her._

" _Hey Butchie", Buttercup whispered grinning the guy instantly turned towards her with a relieved face._

" _The police are too busy searching the back so we can go to the next coach and hop off. It will probably be hard since the train is going fast, but it's better than being arrested", Buttercup said but Butch just looked at her with a face seemingly too lost on his thoughts._

" _Hey Butch what's with you? why are you so silent?", Buttercup asked concerned. She didn't understand Butch's sudden behavior. He wasn't acting like his usual cocky and teasing self._

" _Nothing butterfly",Butch said still thinking._

 _Okay something was definitely wrong with the guy and she will sure find out._

" _I don't believe you tell me what happened?", Buttercup said reassuringly patting_ _his shoulder. Butch finally looked at her squeezed her hand making her feel weird._

" _Buttercup I...",he started but some elegant looking man entered the coach, and looked at them surprised._

" _Hey did you do what i told you?", the man asked Butch and then his eyes landed on Buttercup. She felt uncomfortable being stared at by that man who had a strange vibe._

" _Who is this young man",the man asked curiously approaching them._

" _He is...hey can you believe it? this young man got lost...i'll escort him to the next coach",Butch said with a grin._

 _Buttercup looked at Butch with a puzzled face, and once they were in the next coach she couldn't help but ask._

" _Hey what's wrong and who is that guy?",Buttercup asked, but Butch started to push buttercup towards the door._

" _Hey Butch why did you act like you didn't know me?", Buttercup demanded angry. She didn't like to be left in the dark or be pushed around. Butch looked at her with an undecipherable face._

" _Sorry butterfly", Butch said._

 _Then he surprised Buttercup by shoving her rather harshly to the next coach, and locking the door._

" _Hey Butch what's wrong with you? open the door right now", Buttercup yelled angry. She didn't understand why Butch was being such a jerk and it angered her._

" _If you don't open that door I will go there a kick your butt ,and it will hurt the rest of your life", Buttercup said bitter but Butch didn't seem to heed her warning._

 _Buttercup finally kicked opened the door somehow, but realized Butch had unhinged_ _the back part of the train where she was. Her mind finally realized what was happening at once. Butch had separated the section so the police wouldn't follow him too bad she was in that side too._

 _Buttercup looked at Butch a few feet away from her. There_ _was no emotion_ _on_ _his face. He_ _didn't_ _seem to feel the slightest_ _bit remorseful_ _of leaving her behind. Buttercup_ _felt angry and betrayed_ _as she looked at those forest green eyes with all the hate she could muster. He_ _had betrayed her. The_ _ravennette didn't even resist when the police came and arrested her. She felt empty. Butch looked at her one more time before going inside. That_ _gesture had confirmed her he didn't care and had turned his back on her._

" _Lex Robson you are now under arrest and will be taken to the nearest town to receive your sentence",the sheriff said tying Buttercup's hands._

 _The brunette however wasn't paying attention and didn't even resist. It was as if she was in a trance looking after the other part of the train moving further and further away._

 _end_ _of flashback_

Buttercup opened her eyes startled ,and sweating. Why did she have to remember that awful day? it had been a long time since she had those dreams.

She then looked at her surroundings the fire had died and a gentle breeze ruffled her hair. She saw two sleeping bundles on the opposite side of her knowing it was those of Boomer and Blossom. Then she looked towards the rock were Butch was taking guard and the man was soundly asleep making her frown.

 _Some guard he is, B_ uttercup thought disapproving

The brunette took this as an opportunity to take a stroll. Yes she was aware it was the middle of the night, but she needed to take a breath and besides the moon gave her the needed light. Buttercup walked through the bank of the river for a bit breathing in the smell of pine trees and feeling the chilly air caress her face. She decided she had walked enough so she went back to camp. She didn't go back to sleep though because she didn't want to sleep anymore. Buttercup started to through rocks into the river like she did when she was little.

"Couldn't sleep? a deep voice asked.

Buttercup was startled for a bit but then she looked back and saw it was the source of her nightmares

"oh its you...yeah I couldn't sleep", Buttercup answered drily as she threw another rock making a splashing sound.

"Some guard you are ", Buttercup scoffed sitting down by a rock. Butch walked towards her then sat beside her taking care of not sitting too close

"Hey I was awake I just had my eyes closed",Butch defended which earned him a doubtful stare from the brunette.

"Oh really ….then those snores were also pretending",Buttercup countered.

"Touche",Butch answered.

"Anyways what about you? Was that nightmare really bad?"Butch asked .

" _Oh no it wasn't bad in fact...Do you remember when you left me to die?_ Buttercup thought but she didn't say it of course.

Buttercup heaved a long sigh and decided to omit her nightmare.

"Its just that I can't help, but worry about Bubbles I mean it has been a week since her kidnapping, and I haven't even been close to find her" Buttercup heaved concerned. This wasn't completely a lie she indeed was concerned about bubbles

"I'm sure we'll find her soon enough with my help of course" Butch said proud and Buttercup rolled her eyes

"I just hope she's all right I really wish I knew how she is" Buttercup concluded looking at the moon.

 _Bubbles pov_

Meanwhile in Megaville a blonde ponytailed young lady was looking at the moon with a hopeful face. The blond girl was sitting on a chair looking out the window of a small room. She couldn't sleep with all the things that worried her. She was worried about her parents and grandpa and imagined how worried they were about her. She also thought about all her friends in townsville Mitch,Princess but specially Buttercup; knowing her she'll probably be looking for her right now. It was odd though that the brunette hadn't caught up to them yet maybe it was due to them moving constantly from town to town and made it harder to track them down; but still.

"Where could you be BC?", Bubbles mumbled to herself.

The sound of the door being opened made the blonde look towards the door. There stood one of her captors a tall slinky one who's name was snake or something like that.

"You're still awake?" the man asked but Bubbles stayed silent

"Well not like I care but since you're awake here have your early breakfast", the man sad placing a bowl on a small table and then he left.

Bubbles stood up and walked towards the table to see the bowl's contents. It was oatmeal again the blonde eyed the sickly white goop with distaste. She was tired of the same thing but couldn't complain at least she was being fed.

Bubbles sat down to eat her cold meal and once she finished she stayed rooted in the spot looking through the window. She saw the first light of dawn and let a tired sigh escape her lips.

"I guess now is time to get up" Bubbles said to herself with a smile. She walked towards the tattered bed and started to make her bed. She had barely taken hold of the blanket when a commotion outside startled her. She instantly perked up curious and put her hear close to the door to hear.

"Mojo what are you doing here so early?", Ace asked apparently that Mojo guy had surprised Ace

"May I ask why are the five of you sleeping while you have that girl next door? she could escape you know? Mojo asked angry.

"C'mon Mojo we haven't had a good night sleep since this whole ordeal started" the big guy whose name was Billy answered.

"and besides the girl is locked and the window is too small for her to fit", the short guy named Arturo added.

"Whatever...I just came to tell you I got rid of that nuisance so you can send a letter to your boss to tell him", Mojo said proud.

"Really you got rid of the guy?", Billy asked bewildered

"Well of course who do you think I am", Mojo said arrogantly.

"Wow I can't believe you got rid of Lex Robson", Ace said with doubt.

" _Wait isn't Lex Buttercup's fake name Bubbles thought worried_

 _then that means...No Buttercup can't be dead that Mojo guy was lying" Bubbles thought convinced but decided to continue too eavesdrop the conversation._

"Well I sent him into a watery grave...right now he must be resting in peace with the fish along with the other two friends of his" Mojo laughed.

"What other two friends?", snake asked curious.

"The Davies brothers or should I now say siblings of course", Mojo said blunt

Bubbles didn't want to hear anymore she slid to the floor as silent tears started to spill from her cheeks to the floor. She felt sad and hopeless: her friend was dead and it was all her fault. If she had been more brave she would have fought those two men when they held her grandpa.

Instead she was too scared to act because she didn't want them to kill the old man. Still she felt guilty. Buttercup wouldn't be dead if she hadn't given those man the chance to kidnap her. Bubbles heard the men started to cheer happy to get rid of her friend and this made her angry.

"Well if they think I'm just going to stay here and behave like a good girl they're very wrong",Bubbles said wiping her tears.

"I'm gonna show them what a real nuisance is Bubbles", said with determination as a scary smirk formed on her face.

Bubbles knew the man couldn't harm her since she was important so she would make them regret ever kidnapping her .Yes she would make their job a miserable one by being obnoxious and trying to escape.

"Talking about escape ", Bubbles mumbled as her eyes eyed the chair next.

The petite blond took the wooden chair and crashed it to the small round window with all her might not be able to escape, but it would sure give her captors a headache. The window shattered with a loud crash when Bubbles hit it. The cheers from outside stopped instantly.

"Genious go see what happened", Ace commanded

"See I told you that brat would try to escape", Mojo said

The quiet guy peeked through the door and saw a very angry looking female holding what was left of the poor chair. He tried to approach the blonde but she swung the leg of the chair at him menacingly. The other guys came to help their friend but they couldn't catch the pettite blond who was too fast and elusive for their slow hands.

"Catch me if you can morons", Bubbles mocked. She was having a good time running away from the five man and making fun of them. That is until she bumped with a hard wall like chest and landed on her butt. Bubbles rubbed her sore butt and looked up at the man infront of her. Only one word crossed her mind once she locked eyes with the man: scary.

"Stop fooling around playing tag like you were little kids", Mojo scolded as he yanked Bubbles up rather harshly. The guy didn't like to mess around Bubbles could see as she rubbed her arm.

"You should have tied her up in the first place", Mojo said as he tied Bubbles hands and feet. Then he pushed her to the bed.

"See that's how it is done", Mojo said proud and the five man nodded silently.

"Now you behave little princess I'm not as patient as this gentlemen" Mojo said with an evil smirk.

Bubbles couldn't help but hate the monkey faced man. He was the one who killed Buttercup after all and that made her very angry. How she wished she could make that ugly guy shut his mouth.

"what why are you looking at me like an angry little kitty you don't scare me at all",Mojo said chuckling and the other man laughed too.

Bubbles felt even more angry. That's it she hated that man and she always thought that all people had some good in them and deserved a second chance how wrong she was.

"Lets go guys lets leave this girl time to think of what she is done",Mojo said grinning as he walked out the door after the other man shutting it down

Bubbles bumped her face on the pillow releasing a muffled angry yell. If that guy was there her plan on annoying the of her captors wouldn't work. Well she wouldn't let that halt her now more than ever she needed a plan to escape.

"I will escape this place and prove them I'm not some weak princess for myself and for Buttercup", Bubbles mumbled as grin crossed her face.

 _To be continued..._

 _Finally chapter 10 after such a long time_ _:D_  
 _I apologize to all my dear readers if my updating has taken so long, but I've been very busy lately :(_

 _so I won't be able to promise fast updates, but I sure hope you liked this chapter_

 _and you can take it as a present._

 _Eitherway I hope you all have a great new year full of happiness and oppoortunities._

 _See ya until next chapter hopefully I will update this one faster :D_


	11. Chapter 11:Old friends

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 11:Old friends**

The fresh morning breeze and the smell of pine tree filled up the forest. The faint sunlight filtered through the tree tops of the tall pine trees, and there was a peaceful silence except for the chirping of some birds and the rustling of some squirrels who were running about happily through the ground. The squirrels then ran way startled once they heard the sound of footsteps indicating that someone was approaching.

"Hey how long until we're out of these woods?", a blond guy pulling a horse where a redheaded girl sat asked.

"Boomer you've been asking that for the past thirty minutes", a very annoyed looking black haired girl said.

"Well its because we've been walking around for about two hours, and we didn't even have breakfast", the blond complained.

"I promise we will eat once were outside this woods okay", the red headed girl said reassuringly and the blond only nodded.

"Hey, Boomer is right much longer until we're out of here?",the black haired girl asked the man in front of her.

"We're almost there just wait a little longer", a black haired guy answered.

The group walked for about fifteen more minutes thankfully the blond didn't complain anymore. They saw a clearing ahead of them, and finally reached the end of the forest. The yellow sand of the desert ahead seemed to stretch forever into the horizon. It was a weird contrast on one side there was the woods full with trees and alive, and in the other the dry land.

Buttercup looked around towards the desert and distinguished the same bridge she had jumped from with her friends far in the distance.

"Well then, where are we going?", the red head asked.

"I guess we can start our way to the main road Blossom, and then head to Megaville", Buttercup offered.

"Ok then we will need to stop at some town to get food and horses too", Blossom added patting the horse she was ridding.

"Yes, I vote for what Blossom said we stop at a town then continue the journey right pal?",Boomer said directing his gaze at the raven headed male.

"Sure", Butch said dismissively as he walked ahead taking the horse with Blossom.

Buttercup couldn't help but noticed something was troubling Butch, but she guessed it wasn't her business. Buttercup looked back at the woods behind her thinking they were now on their own. The woods looked like a safe haven by giving shelter from prying eyes and trouble. Buttercup sighed as she looked at the dark forest behind her.

"Hey Buttercup are you okay?", Boomer asked not too far ahead.

"Yeah", Buttercup answered with a sigh.

"Well hurry up or those two will leave us behind", he said pointing at Butch and Blossom about fifty feet ahead.

"yeah you're right", Buttercup said startled taking a last look at the woods before hurrying towards her friends.

When she reached the other two Butch suddenly stopped and crouched down.

"what's wrong?" Blossom asked worried.

"Shh…. halt we're being observed", Butch whispered.

Buttercup stopped on her tracks crouched downward and looked around at her surroundings but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You don't think its Mojo again do you?, because I've had enough of that monkey face thank you", Boomer said annoyed as he took Blossom off the horse and placed her on the ground next to him and Butch.

"I don't think its Mojo because he would have walked in his arrogant way already", Blossom countered.

Blossom was right it couldn't be Mojo he was too arrogant to wait, and besides he must be celebrating their death. Who was observing them then? Buttercup didn't know.

"Hey Butch who is observing us" Buttercup asked rather loud.

"Shh..be quiet ", Butch scolded.

He didn't need to be so rude she would have stayed quiet if he asked politely.

"Don't shush me", Buttercup complained angry.

"Just be quiet for once okay", Butch sighed.

Buttercup was about to give a piece of her mind, but Boomer covered her mouth with his hand which earned him a glare from the ravenette. Then Buttercup heard the sound of horses approach them. Her curiosity got the best of her so she slowly stood up and took a peek past the back of Butch's horse. What she saw made her gasp. About twenty five native americans she guessed they were apaches by the way they were dressed pointed their weapons at them.

"oh no we're doomed there is too many of them", Boomer said taking a peek beside her.

Butch got up and put up his hands in surrender, and so did Blossom. Buttercup and Boomer had no other choice but to mimic the other two. The apache approached them and took the horse and looked at the four as if waiting for them for attack. Then an older looking man wearing an odd looking hat stepped from among the crowd, and said something in a language Buttercup didn't understand at all. Butch seemed to understand though because he started to talk to the old man in that odd language. Butch would often point at her and the other two but specially at her. Suddenly the old man grinned and said something to his men and pointed at Buttercup. The other apache grinned and let their weapons down looking at the old man and Butch.

 _What are they grinning about? Buttercup thought curious  
_

"How long has it been since I last saw you Tornado?" the old man said grinning with perfect English.

 _Wait this man spoke English... no forget about that how does he know Butch? Buttercup thought bewildered._

"Hello, its a pleasure meeting Butch's wife. My name is..." the old man greeted Buttercup and also said his name, but the ravenette didn't pay attention because what he'd said caught her by surprise.

" _Wait a minute...why is this guy_ _saying I_ _am_ _Butch's wife, did that knucklehead just told him that? Well I_ _will sure tell the old man how wrong he is Buttercup thought angry._

She was about to explain the old man that she wasn't Butch's wife, and that she would never be, (she wasn't crazy enough!), but Butch interrupted her.

"Yes, this is Buttercup my beautiful wife", Butch said grinning as he put a hand on Buttercup's waist and took her closer to him.

"Just play along I'll explain later", Butch whispered.

"Okay, but you better have a good explanation for this" Buttercup said as she pushed Butch away from her.

"Nice to meet you too",Buttercup said smiling.

"So it is true I've never thought this man would find a woman that would be willing to marry him", the man said chucking.

"Well I guess I'm crazy enough to be with him",Buttercup said chuckling and everyone laughed except Butch who was scowling at her. Buttercup sent him a grin satisfied at making him mad.

"So who are those other two?", the man asked curious pointing at a very confused Blossom and a bewildered Boomer.

"They're some friends of mine", Buttercup said with a grin.

"Okay if they are friends of Butch's wife then they are our friends too", the old man said.

"Will you help us by providing some food we had some predicament so we lost all our things" Butch said to the man.

"Okay but I'll tell you our camp is a little far so we'll be arriving late in the afternoon", the old man said, and with that the four followed the man with Blossom ridding Butch's horse

 _Later in the afternoon_

The four were sitting down by the fire listening to the chief's stories and eating some food. He told them some legends form his people and a few they had of fighting. Buttercup was listening to the man, but couldn't help but be curious on how he and Butch met. Blossom seemed to have read her mind because she asked.

"Excuse me but could you tell us how you met Butch?",Blossom asked.

The man stopped to ponder then grinned

"Ok if you insist ,but its is kind of a funny story ",the man said with a grin.

Everyone came to sit by the fire to listen to the old man. Even the women and children came to sit down to listen.

"Oh no, please don't do it" Butch said with a grumble, but the chief didn't seem to have heard him or he simply ignored him.

"One cold day about a year ago I went into the woods following after some deer", the chief started.

"Oh,bugger here we go again", Butch mumbled feeling annoyed.

"Then I heard someone yelping. At first I thought it was an animal because it sounded like a coyote had landed on a trap, but then I distinguished it was a man's voice. I was curious as to who was making that horrible noise that would scare my prey away so I decided to find out" the chief said.

By now everyone was sitting in silence waiting for the man's next words. Buttercup was also curious as to what happened next .

"Then imagine my surprise when I saw not a coyote, but a man tied from his leg hanging upside down swinging around trying escape the trap and failing to do so", the chief said with a chuckle and laughter erupted form the crowd.

Buttecup couldn't help but laugh. She would have payed to see Butch hanging upside down from a rope. Butch just groaned and glared at Buttercup his face red from embarrassment.

"Why are you so upset dear husband? I still think you are a brave and a respectable man",Buttercup said mockingly.

"Oh shut up Buttercup", Butch said looking to the other side with a pout.

The chief continued his story by saying how he helped Butch out of his trap and how he took Butch prisoner. Then Butch gained his trust when he saved his grandson from a mountain lion.

"Really he fought a mountain lion with only an old dagger?",Boomer asked bewildered

"Yes he defeated the beast single handily then stabbed it in the heart",the chief said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Wow, Butch you're a brave man", Boomer complemented and Blossom nodded.

Everyone was looking at Butch in awe and this made his face flush in embarrassment.

"Thanks ,but I didn't want that cat to hurt a friend", Butch said scratching his head

"Your husband is a brave man you should be proud of him Ms", the chief told buttercup

Buttercup didn't know what to respond. She was still in shock at hearing what Butch had done. The Butch she knew wouldn't have missed the opportunity to brag about this feat. She had thought Butch was a selfish arrogant jerk, but he had been unselfish enough to save the kid's life. He didn't even stop to consider his own life and that was something she still was trying to understand.

Butch looked at her expectantly, but then turned away when he noticed she just stayed silent. Buttercup decided to put her hand on Butch's shoulder and smile reassuringly. Butch returned the gesture by smiling back, but then he scowled and slapped her hand away. Buttercup glared at the man's back. What was wrong with him? she had done this as a way to show a renewed respect to him. Fine then if he didn't need her then she would be pleased to ignore him too. He could continue to act like a jerk she didn't care, and he was the one to have betrayed her anyways. Buttercup got up and walked away from Butch.

"where are you going?", Butch asked once he noticed Buttercup was leaving.

"Somewhere far away from you", Buttercup grumbled not looking back at the man.

Buttercup walked towards were Blossom and Boomer sat. The siblings were sitting down with the children. Boomer was telling the kids about his adventures while Blossom held a little five year old girl in her arms listening to her brothers tale with interest. Buttercup decided to sit down, and listen when she felt a petite hand poke her shoulder.

"Hey Ms are you mad at Butch", a little five year old asked her concerned. The boy looked at her with his adorable onyx eyes. Buttercup was not very good with kids, but she decided to answer his question the best she could

"No of course not is just that Butch wants to be alone for a little while", Buttercup smiled at the boy. The little kid seemed to understand because then he smiled.

"Oh yeah" the boy said and Buttercup nodded.

"Don't worry Ms... Butch will not make you sad because then grandpa would punish him" the boy said confidently and this made her chuckle.

"Butch is a brave man, and my friend. Did you know he saved me from a mountain lion?", the boy said in admiration. Buttercup realized the kid was the boy Butch had saved.

"Hey do you want to see something interesting?", Buttercup asked.

"Yes", the boy's eyes lit up in excitement. Buttercup took out a gold watch from her pocket. The water had ruined it's mechanism, but it still had an interest glow.

"Wow what does it do?" the boy asked curious .

"It tells you the time" Buttercup stated and the boy was confused.

"Well this one doesn't work anymore, but when it did this little arrows moved to tell you time", Buttercup said pointing at the watch. The boy held the watch and looked at it curious.

"Where did you get it?", the boy asked curious.

"A friend gave it to me but you can have it" Buttercup answered.

"You still have that thing?", a deep husky voice asked from behind startling both the boy and Buttercup. Buttercup looked up and saw Butch looming over them with a curious stare.

"Look Butch this is called watch, and it tells time", boy said excited.

"Really that's cool", Butch said

"Ms Buttercup said a friend gave it to her, but she said that I could keep it", the boy said with a toothy grin.

"Well that's very nice of her you should thank her", Butch said.

"Thank you , I will show this to mom", the boy said running away happily

"I thought you had thrown it away" Butch said as he sat next to Buttercup.

"Why would I throw it. It's made of gold, and its a handy tool", Buttercup countered. To tell the truth she had kept because Butch gave it to her, but she wasn't going to tell him that

"But you just gave it away?" Butch raised an eyebrow at her.

"The boy liked it very much besides it was ruined beyond repair thanks to that river", Buttercup dismissed.

"Always hiding you're true intentions", Butch said with a chuckle

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked curious.

"Admit it you liked the boy so that's why you gave him that watch", Butch stared at her.

"So,what if I liked the boy", Buttercup defended to which Butch just sighed. Buttercup's attention was captured then once she noticed a man walking with a sandy brown horse towards a pole. She bolted from her spot and ran after the man.

"where are you going?" Butch asked but she ignored him as she continued to run towards the horse.

"Biscuit" ,Buttercup exclaimed relieved ,and the horse neighed happily after hearing his friends voice. The ravenette ran towards the horse and hugged it's neck.

"oh Biscuit I thought I had lost you", Buttercup said excited as she held onto her old friend.

"Oh so that's why you ran away? Hello Biscuit" Butch said addressing the horse. Biscuit neighed in response as if saying: oh no you again?

"Wow, easy there buddy I'm not doing anything", Butch defended and the horse calmed down

"This is your horse?" the man asked Buttercup

"Yeah um where did you find him?"Buttercup asked curious.

"Well, I found him walking near the river as if looking for something",the man answered

"It was hard to convince him to come, but in the end I brought it here" the man said patting Biscuit's mane.

"You were looking for me right? Biscuit" Buttercup grinned as she stroked the horse's mane and Biscuit neighed in response.

"Well I'll leave you with your horse then", the man said walking away towards the center of the camp.

"I think I will take my leave too. I need to take a nap", Butch said yawning as he walked away leaving Buttercup with the horse.

"I'm glad you're here old friend, now I know we can rescue Bubbles", Buttercup said happy.

 _To be continued..._

 _I could finally update this chapter -.-'_

 _Well thanks again dear readers for reading this story and I know it is a long wait but dont worry I'm planning on finishing this story._

 _I wil finish this story no matter what before I publish another one I have in mind._

Okay so now that Butercup has her horse again she can feel more confident :) in this mission.

Next chapter we will know a little bit more about Bubbles and something else.

So see ya next chapter :D


	12. Chapter 12:Failed escape and Evil plan

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 12: Failed escape and evil plan**

A blonde girl wearing man's clothes, and a hat was unlocking the door of a hideout, and finally breaking free from her captors. She had outsmarted the five men by knocking them out in their sleep. Finally the lock clicked open and a grin crept on the girl's face.

It was early dawn and she could finally feel the cool air touch her cheeks. It had been days being locked inside that place, and she was glad she was out of there. She started to walk through the shadows avoiding getting any unwanted attention because the last thing she wanted was that monkey man finding out she escaped.

Now more than ever Bubbles needed to get to townsville to warn her people about what she heard from monkey face and the other bandits. The whole town was in danger, and they needed to know.

 _1 Day ago_

 _Bubbles was sitting down on a chair her hands and legs tied down with a rope because she had tried to escape for the thousandth time and Mojo had gotten tired of it. Even if she was isolated in a room Bubbles could still hear what her captors talked about._

" _Man I'm tired of babysitting that blue eyed brat" Arturo said annoyed_

" _I know she just keeps trying to escape" snake said hissing_

" _Boss why don't we abandon her in the desert, and just blow up that puny town" Big billy asked Ace but Mojo answered this question,_

" _Because HIM wants to get that town isolated without much effort, and the only way is to pressure their silly mayor and grandfather of_ _the blonde brat", Mojo pointed out obviously._

" _Besides we don't want unwanted attention from the government, or don't you think they will notice we blew up that little town to oblivion? Mojo pointed out._

" _Well you're right we don't want those annoying authorities coming here and arresting us", Billy reasoned_

" _Yeah and HIM, and that Fuzzy Lumpkins guy wouldn't like to get found involved in this being the business men they are" Ace reasoned._

" _Yeah that's true but we already know those fools think Lex will get back the girl and that's why they aren't vacating the town",Arturo said._

" _That's true but they don't know that Lex is dead so once they know they will have no other choice" Mojo said laughing._

" _Wait did they said fuzzy lumpkins isn't her almost father-in law?"Bubbles thought disbelieving._

" _What if the people refuse to leave the town anyways" Snake who hadn't said much asked._

" _Then we will blow up the place with whoever is inside because that's what we'll do any ways doesn't matter if there's people or not_ _"_ _Mojo said laughing maniacally_

 _end of flashback_

Bubbles shook her head she really needed to warn everyone about this, and get help from the capital to capture those criminals. With a new found determination the blonde headed towards the train station not noticing someone observing her until it was too late .she only felt everything starting to fade as she began to slowly loss consciousness

 _Minutes later_

Bubbles could hear Mojo's scolding voice far away. She could guess he was talking to the gang green gang.

"How could you idiots be outsmarted by a girl?"Mojo said angry.

"She knocked us out while asleep", Billy replied .

"and who sleeps in the middle of the day and with a hostage. I swear I'm surrounded by idiots", Mojo murmured.

"Hey, hey no need to offend us" Ace defended which ended up in an argument with Mojo until their bicker was interrupted by one of Mojo's men.

"Mojo", the man said panting

"What is it? Don't you see I'm busy here?" Mojo replied nodding over to Ace.

"Sorry boss but I-i s-s-saw him. He's still alive ",the man said catching his breath.

"What are talking about? and who's alive? and would you please settle down and talk right", Mojo said grumpily. The man finally took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Okay, here it is. I was walking downtown because I went to get those fresh bananas like you said boss because I always do my job and…",the man started to go off topic which made Mojo angry.

"Okay ,okay just say it already",Mojo replied annoyed.

"Okay well then I went to the post office to send a letter to Townsville, and there I saw him boss" the man said.

"who?" Ace asked.

"Lex the bounty hunter",the man said simply

"What?", Ace replied surprised.

Mojo's expectant face turned sour and then red in anger.

"Yes the lad is alive, and also that red headed girl too",the man pointed out.

"Oh god this is not good now what will we do? he probably knows the girl is here",Ace started to panic.

"Shut up! We will just have to take the brat somewhere else that's it", Mojo said

"We will have to tell HIM about this so he can take care of that nuisance" Mojo told Ace then turned towards the man.

"And you get the horses ready we need to leave this city pronto" Mojo spat and the man nodded disappearing through the door.

Bubbles ignored the rest of the conversation between her captors she was just glad Buttercup was still alive, and that meant there was still hope now she only needed to escape these men before it is too late.

 _No ones pov_

A man wearing an elegant wine red suit and slacks of the same color was sitting in a luxurious desk in an expensive leather chair. He was surrounded by an elegant looking room where various models of trains stood in a shelf. There was also a self portrait of the man sitting in chair crossed legged with a creepy smile on his face. The sound of people's voices ,and music from downstairs could be heard all the way up this office and after all he was the owner of Megaville's most famous Saloon. The activities downstairs didn't distract the man though because he was too absorbed looking at an old map of a supposed gold mine in the middle of nowhere to pay much attention.

His concentration was lost though once a familiar angry voice could be heard just outside his office door.

"What do you mean I cant talk to him? this is important information I need to discuss" the angry man said.

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. H is currently busy, and said he couldn't talk with anyone" one of HIM's employees said.

"So? move out of the way",the man said shoving the poor employee away, and then slammed the door open rather violently.

"Oh Mojo, Hello what brought you here to visit me", the elegant bearded man said.

"Stop the formalities HIM. I need to tell you there's a change of plans",Mojo stated.

"huh?",Him said with a confused face.

"yes me and the gang are leaving along with the brat",Mojo said taking a seat.

"That idiot boy lex is alive, and apparently isn't alone" Mojo said placing his feet on HIM's desk.

"Some of my man have been observing Lex since he arrived this morning ,and found that he is with Boomer Davies and his sister Redfox, and also some other unknown guy.",Mojo said playing with his hat.

Him remained silent for a long time a million things running through his mind. Even if he never met that famous Lex in his life and according to Mojo the guy was a total pain, Him knew one thing; no one will get in the way of getting that gold not even that bounty hunter. An idea suddenly crossed the man's mind. This gave HIM the perfect opportunity to get rid of Lex ,and his friends, and also of that new sheriff sent from the capital that kept snooping around his business.

The new sheriff had arrived a month ago, and was sent from the capital to replace the old sheriff who well was too old to do his job properly anymore. This was great for HIM since the old sheriff never seemed to suspect anything about HIM's business. The old man was too busy incarcerating drunk men, looking for bandits or cattle thieves.

The new sheriff though was a complete different story. The young man couldnt be older than 25, but was smart and persevering. Ever since he first became a sheriff a month ago the jailhouse had been full to the top, and HIM even had to pay to get some of his men out of there for starting a fight. HIM could sense the new sheriff disliked him, and had suspicions of his illegal business. That's why he needed to get rid of that sheriff, and the arrival of the bounty hunter and his friends gave him the perfect opportunity. The sheriff being the man he is would go after the bounty hunter thief friends, and will be too busy to pursue after his business for a while. It was a perfect plan. Now he only needed to the sheriff's and bounty hunter's attention and had a perfect plan to do so. HIM finally decided to speak to the expectant man infront.

"Then we will give the man what he wants" Him said getting up and shoving Mojo's feet of fhis precious desk while he walked towards his window and looked outside towards the busy streets of Megaville.

"What do you mean?",Mojo asked curious.

"I said that we will let Lex know where his precious little friend is" Him said simply humming a song.

"What are you crazy? We need to leave this town, and you need to get rid of that Lex once and for all", Mojo said flabbergasted.

"Oh dear Mojo you always react before knowing",Him said turning around to look at Mojo with a grin.

"What I mean is that we will make Lex believe he has us. While you and the others leave towards the capital with the girl I will stay here and trap the heroe along with his friends with a little help of my dear friend the sheriff" Him said with a smile.

"and how will you do that? Lex is not easy to fool, and the sheriff seems to be going after you like hound dog" Mojo asked with doubt.

"Leave everything to me. Right now what you need to do is leave with the others ,and the girl towards the capital, and stay in my house over there" Him said turning around facing the window again.

"Then I guess I will be going now before evening comes" Mojo said putting on his hat ready to leave.

"And Mojo don't forget to inform me when you arrive at the capital" Him said before Mojo left shutting the door behind him.

 _To be continued…_

 _Okay so here is chapter 11 finally sorry for the long wait._

 _This time I tried to make the chapter a little different and see what the villains are doing, but don't worry next time we will be back with Buttercup and the others._

 _What will Him do now that he knows Buttercup is in Megaville? We'll see in next chapter._

 _See ya until next chapter then._


	13. Chapter 13:Megaville and plan gone wrong

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken_

 **Chapter 13: Megaville and plan gone wrong**

The group had left the chief and his people behind two days ago, and there were now slowly approaching the small city of Megaville.

Buttercup could distinguish a few buildings protruding in the sky above rooftops. The buildings weren't as tall as those in the capital being only eight stories tall at the most, but it still looked different than townsville .Once they entered the city her vision got caught by an elegant looking train arriving at the station. Buttercup could see some people boarding the train while other people got out of it.

"So now that we're in the city what are we doing?" Boomer asked.

"well obviously ask around for information", Butch answered yawning.

"Yes, but we first need to find a place to stay", Blossom suggested then everyone looked at Buttercup waiting for her to say something.

"Blossom is right we need a place to stay" Buttercup replied

"Butch and Boomer you'll look for a place for us to stay" Buttercup said dismounting from Biscuit.

Butch nodded and Boomer was about to ask why only them but buttercup beat him to it

"and Blossom and I will go to the post office..I need to send a letter to townsville", Buttercup explained and the group parted ways.

 _With the girls_

Both girls were infront of the post office building. The building looked rather new, it smelled like fresh wood, and even the cream colored paint and blue letters stating "Megaville's post office" looked new. Buttercup entered the building alone since Blossom waited for her outside along with Biscuit. The inside looked brand new too, but it was weird that there wasn't any people there. The post office was pretty much empty there wasn't a single soul there, it was weird since this was a city so there should be more people.

"Nice isn't it?",A sudden voice asked scaring Buttercup a bit.

"Yes,it is nice, but its weird that there isn't many people here",Buttercup commented

"Well that might be because its kind of early, and also because we just opened up this brand new location" the man said.

"You see our old post office got destroyed in a fire, and a fire it was. It gave the fireman some hard time",the old man said chuckling.

"And all because of those damn outsiders who just come to mess things up. Thank god we have that new sheriff to keep everything in order...",The man started to ramble on but noticed Buttercup was holding a letter

"oh, I'm sorry lad I'm here talking about other things, and wont even do my job", the man said with hearty laugh.

"My name is Louis Sanders by the way and I'm charge of this place",the man said.

"Oh, I'm Alex and I want to send this letter to Townsville. Is there anyway it can arrive quicker. It is urgent",Buttercup said handing the letter to the man.

"Wow, Townsville is kind of far. My brother Elliot sometimes goes close to there to a town named Silvertown, but Townsville is even farther away. I'll say it will take at least 3 days by horse to get there" the man said and Buttercup frowned.

"But maybe I can ask a friend that works at the train station to send it in the train, and then when it arrives in Silvertown someone can take it to Townsville. I think it will be arriving to Townsville tomorrow in the evening" the man offered.

"That will be great thanks for the help. How much do I pay you?" Buttercup said.

"I don't know it depends on my friend" the man said

"then here, take it", Buttercup said giving the man a five gold coins

"That's too much sir" the man said giving Buttercup back the coins.

"Its okay it's for helping me out", Buttercup said.

"Then I will make sure this letter is sent as soon as possible" the man said and smiling taking the letter and going to his desk to get the keys of the place.

Buttercup had a feeling someone was observing her so she looked back, and saw a man reading the newspaper and looking at her then looking away quickly. It was odd ,but she could bet her hat she had seen that face her suspicion Buttercup headed out the post office to meet Blossom outside.

" Did you send the letter?"Blossom asked once Buttercup was outside.

"Yes,I sent a letter to Townsville explaining my current situation. They haven't heard a word form me for days" Buttercup explained and Blossom nodded in understatement.

"Now lets look for the guys before they land themselves in trouble", Buttercup chuckled and Blossom grinned.

 _Meanwhile with the boys_

Boomer and Butch had just finished leaving the horses, and their stuff in a small house an old lady had rented them for the day. The house had only one room and a bathroom but that's all they needed since they would probably stay only today.

"Let's go look for the girls", Boomer suggested walking a little ahead and Butch followed.

Suddenly the blond stopped on his tracks making Butch bump into him and then hid behind a some barrels outside a restaurant. Butch didn't know what was happening but did the same.

"What are you doing? who are we hiding from?" Butch asked puzzled hiding behind another barrel.

"Those man over there are part of Mojo's team", Boomer whispered pointing a two men sitting outside the restaurant just five feet infront. Luckily the barrels gave them place to hide from the mens' line of view.

"We need to go tell the girls that Mojo is here" Boomer said trying to move away, but something the men said got his attention.

"You know the boss said that now that Lex is dead it will be easier to convince those bumpkins from Townsville to leave their silly little town",on of the man said.

"I know, Joe now we can finally get rid of that blond girl named Bubbles", the other man replied.

"Well, the ones taking care of the girl are those guys the gang green gang, Pete", Joe answered.

"I know ,but still I just want to get finished with this get that gold, and finally go to my normal life of the capital" the man named Pete said annoyed.

"I know man I'm tired of the country life, and moving from place to place receiving orders from that arrogant monkey faced man" Joe said with a sigh.

Both Boomer and Butch looked at each other in the eyes knowingly that they needed more eavesdropping to do.

"Yeah, I don't understand why the boss being the rich man he is can trust that Mojo guy" Pete said disapproving.

"We'll you know how the boss is no one really knows what goes through HIM Williams mind" Joe responded drinking some beer.

At the mention of that name Butch tensed up like a cat, but luckily Boomer was too busy listening to the men's conversation to notice

"Anyways where are they keeping the girl now?" Joe asked

"At the Rouge Saloon "Pete replied yawning.

"Well, that's smart from the boss no one will suspect he has a hostage upstairs not even that annoying new sheriff, Rick or whatever his name is" Joe said laughing

"We have to tell the girls this" Boomer said turning around to face Butch

"Yeah" Butch simply replied.

"are you okay man?" Boomer ask a little worried

"yeah I'm right lets go" Butch said moving away slowly and Boomer following behind.

Too bad they didn't notice that both men where grinning, and bumping fists while looking at them leave.

 _Hours later_

"Explain to me again Why do I have to wear a dress?", an angry black haired man asked pointing at the elegant looking purple dress in his hand.

"I already told you is part of my brilliant plan" a black haired girl answered with a smirk.

"We will need a disguise to sneak into that saloon, and not call attention. If we want to rescue Bubbles we need to hide our identities" Buttercup explained.

"Yeah, not catch a lot of attention! Why don't you wear the dress? You're a girl after all" the black haired guy protested.

"Jeez, Butch you're unbelievable, and besides you're not the only one wearing a dress. Blossom will also have to wear one too" Buttercup countered annoyed tired of the guy's complaint.

"And I'm not particularly happy about it. What is that plan of yours again? Blossom asked examining a red saloon girl's dress.

"All right, here it goes again" Buttercup sighed

"Butch and I will arrive at the saloon saying we're a rich couple looking for HIM because we want to invest in his company", Buttercup said pointing to herself and a dubious looking Butch bored of hearing the _brilliant_ plan again.

"While you Blossom dressed as a saloon girl will try to find out were they keep Bubbles" Buttercup stated handing Blossom a black wig.

"Meanwhile Boomer will be outside waiting for you in a coach ready to take you and Bubbles away" Buttercup explained looking at Blossom.

"Okay I get it, but still why do I have to wear a dress? don't you think they'll notice I'm not a woman" Butch protested interrupting Buttercup's explanation.

"Yeah, but that's why you'll use a wig, make up, a hat and a fan to cover your face" Buttercup explained as she put on a fake mustache, a monocle, and adjusted the derby hat on her head.

"How do I look?" Buttercup asked stroking her fake mustache posing for the others.

"It looks like you have a dead rat on your face", Butch commented making the other two laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny now hurry up, and put on your dress" Buttercup glared at Butch.

"Okay, okay no need to yell",Butch grumbled as he left to put on his disguise

"You too Blossom hurry up and dress", Buttercup glared at the smiling redhead who glared back, but went to the bathroom to dress anyways.

"I see you're already dressed Boomer" Buttercup commented looking at the blond wearing driver's attire, and a top hat.

"Go bring the coach, and wait for us outside",Buttercup commanded, and the blond nodded heading rapidly outside.

"Hey ! could somebody help me with this thing? I don't know how to put it on", Butch yelled annoyed from behind the dressing screen.

"I'm coming jeez, Can't you do anything yourself?" Buttercup huffed rolling her eyes.

Well, I know how to get these things off, but never learned how to put them back on" Butch chuckled which made Buttercup growl in disgust.

" _Such a pervert" Buttercup thought bitterly but at least she will get to see Butch a little humiliated._

 _An hour after_

An elegant looking coach arrived at entrance of the Rouge Saloon. A blond haired young man wearing expensive clothes opened the door of the coach and out came a rather exotic looking brown haired female wearing a purple dress. The girl stood at a rather astonishing height. Next came out a black haired gentleman wearing a derby hat who frowned the instant his eyes landed on his companion. The _man_ barely reached the _girl's_ shoulders in height.

"Correct you're posture Butch you're supposed to be a lady", Buttercup said frowning adjusting the monocle and fake mustache.

"Well its hard to move around in this thing and this shoes", Butch complained pointing at the dress he was wearing and the heels.

"Just bare with it and don't forget to hide your face behind your fan" Buttercup reminded rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I already know", Butch responded irritated of having to dress up as a girl.

"And you Boomer stay alert, and don't let anyone recognize you. Blossom must already be inside so once she comes out of there with Bubbles the three of you need to flee at once, okay" Buttercup said

"Aye, captain", Boomer saluted.

"All right, shall we go M'lady?", Buttercup said with a baritone voice as she offered her arm to Butch.

"Let's just go, and get this over with once and for all", Butch mumbled hooking his arm with Buttercup's arm.

When Butch and Buttercup entered the place they were instantly captivated by the elegance of it. The chairs looked like they were made of oak and recently have been polished. There was an elegant looking piano on the corner and the bar looked nothing like the one's in other places. Even the tables were covered by nice wine red velvet mantelpieces.

"May I help you sir?" an elegant looking man said approaching them.

"Oh yes I'm Joe Thompson, and this is my wife Linda. We were looking for Sir Williams since we are very interested in his company" Buttercup answered in a polite voice.

"Nice to meet you madam", the man said kissing one of Butch's gloved hands. Butch flinched at the action, but managed to give a smile behind the fan.

"The pleasure is mine", Butch said with a horrible raspy falsetto voice which earned a curious stare from the gentleman.

"Sorry, my wife is a little sick you see", Buttercup explained with a nervous grin.

"Oh, well that's too bad", the man said concerned.

"Come I'll take you where Sir Williams is" the man said beckoning them to follow. The man took them to an empty table and beckoned them to sit.

"Well I'll go look for Sir Williams. You can take a seat and relax", the man said with a smile as he left their table and walked towards the stairs.

"I look utterly ridiculous", Butch sighed once the man was out of earshot.

"Why I think that dress looks rather good on you darling", Buttercup said and Butch sent her an are you serious look?

They didn't have wait too long though. A tall man wearing a dark red suit came to greet them. Buttercup couldnt help, but feel she had seen this man before. Something about his face seemed familiar, but she couldnt seem to remember where she saw him. She noticed Butch's face turned into a scowl once he saw the man.

"Hello, Mr Thompson, I apologize for making you wait" Him said with an apologetic face

"Its okay don't worry. This is my wife Linda" Buttercup said introducing the " _wife"_

"Nice too meet you milady", HIM said offering his hand to Butch.

Butch froze at first, but then gripped the man's hand rather strongly.

"I see your wife is rather strong", Him said while he rubbed his hand.

"Well, I like my women strong and healthy" Buttercup joked nervous as she sent a questioning stare at Butch who just shrugged.

"Anyways what brought you here to my beautiful place?", Him asked.

"Well I've heard you have a train company so we were wondering if you'll let us invest in it", Buttercup said.

The minutes passed by fast with Buttercup stalling for time by asking Him many questions about his company. Buttercup hoped it was enough time for Blossom to find Bubbles, and get out of there. Strangely enough Butch had been very quiet. He occasionally would send glares at HIM, but didn't comment on anything.

"I have to go get some air this dress is suffocating me" Butch whispered in Buttercup's ear then walked away.

"What happened to your wife, where is she going? HIM asked.

"Woman's stuff said she needed fix her make up" Buttercup answered

"You know how women are" Buttercup joked.

"Yeah I'll never understand them. Some of them are just so annoying that's why I prefer trains" Him said in a laughing .

"Right", Buttercup responded with a small smile wondering what was happening to Butch who was acting weird since they met HIM.

"Anyways about that money..."Him started, but was interrupted when a man approached them holding a very scared Blossom by the hand rather harshly.

"Boss we found this imposter sneaking around your rooms. What do we do with her?", the man asked.

"Make her confess why she is here, and do whatever you have to do to get those answers",Him said and the man's face lit in malice.

"Okay, as you please sir" the man said forcing Blossom to move.

"I would leave that lady alone if I were you" an enraged wigless Butch said pointing his gun at Blossom's captor.

"What? Butch, it's you? HIM said astonished.

"I knew that _Linda_ girl's face was familiar",HIM said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, but leave the girl alone. I'm warning you",Butch snarled.

"Don't worry lover boy. We will not hurt your little girlfriend too bad" HIM said laughing while looking at an angry Blossom.

"Will you shut up already and let the girl go" Buttercup said annoyed so HIM then looked in Buttercup's direction and frowned.

"Does that mean you're not going to invest with me?",Him asked.

"No, and I would obey his words if I were you", Buttercup said taking out her gun, and pointing it at Him's head.

"And if I were you I wouldn't threaten a man in his own place",Him countered angry as a bunch of men appeared behind him with their guns pointed at the trio.

Blossom took this as an opportunity to step on her captor's foot, and slip away beside Buttercup. And so the fight begun. Him warned his men no to use their guns because he didn't want his property to be damaged or stained with filthy blood. Of course the place got destroyed anyways even if they didn't use guns.

Blossom was thrown over a table while Buttercup was busy trying to punch a man. Butch was fending against three men throwing punches and kicks and knocking some out. Him had disappeared out of sight. A man tried to hit Buttercup with a chair, but was kicked away by Blossom who helped Buttercup up. Both girls worked together in unison to beat the guys up. Butch was doing a good job on his own making some men fall unconscious. He was too busy fending against two men that he didn't noticed one approaching from behind holding a broken bottle as a weapon. Buttercup then decided to tackle the man knocking the bottle from his grasp. Butch looked back, and sent her a grateful nod.

"Hey, everyone scram the authorities are coming", a man yelled as he ran away. All the men stopped at once, and started to run away like rats.

"Butch, Hurry lets go", Buttercup said as she ran away along with Blossom. Butch punched one last man before following the girls out the door. Once they were out they ran towards a startled Boomer.

"What happened ?"Boomer asked anxious.

"We were discovered",Blossom said panting.

"Boomer, get those horses moving we need to get out of here pronto", Buttercup commanded as she boarded the coach along with Blossom and Butch.

Boomer immediately obeyed, and so they started moving away full speed. The coach hurried through the main road trying to get to the exit of the city. Some of Him's men were following them on their horses shooting at them. Buttercup decided to shoot the men back ,and so did Blossom and Butch while Boomer tried to get them out of there the best he could.

"Watch out Boomer!", Blossom yelled.

Buttercup looked to the front, and saw a large coach full milk containers in the middle of the road. Boomer noticed it too late though. He was able to skip crashing in to it, but the speed at which they were going made him loose control over the horses. The coach fell to the right side skid some feet into the ground then stopped.

Buttercup opened her eyes slowly apparently she wasn't hurt or dead.

"Is everyone okay?", Buttercup asked .

"Yeah, but I think I've hurt my head again", Blossom groaned holding her head.

"What about Butch? where is he?", Buttercup asked panicked.

"I'm here don't worry, but could you please move you're crushing me" Butch said with a groan. Buttercup then noticed she was on top of Butch, and was holding onto him rather strongly.

"Sorry", She said apologizing and moving away.

When the trio got out the coach they noticed a panting Boomer laying on the ground.

"Oh my, Boomer are you okay?" Blossom said as she crouched beside her brother.

"Don't worry Blossy I'm okay. I just need to take a breath", Boomer said as he slumped back to the ground tired.

"Well I guess we can't use that coach to escape now", Butch exclaimed looking at the now ruined vehicle, and the two girls nodded.

"Put your hands where I can see them" a male voice ordered from behind, and so the four friends turned around with their hands in the air fearing the worst.

The scene infront of the sheriff's eyes was kind of comical. Blossom's hair looked liked it was attacked by cats, and her dress was torn in some places. Buttercup's mustache was crooked, the monocle was cracked and the hat had a bullet hole and pieces of glass. Boomer's blond hair looked like a cow had licked it, and the clothes were ragged like he had been dragged across the floor, literally. Butch was the funniest though. He looked like an oversized lady forced into a dress with his strong arms and legs now exposed to the light of the moon, and the lipstick and mascara washed away.

"Will you look a this" the sheriff exclaimed with a smug grin adjusting his hat.

 _To be continued..._

 _Okay well this chapter happens at the same time as the previous chapter. Yeah, Him was smart enough to place a trap on the group, but of course he didn't imagine they will come disguised like that._

 _Well now what will happen to Buttercup and the others now that they're trapped again?who knows we'll see what happens next_

 _See ya until next chapter:)_


	14. Chapter 14:Jailbirds and new ally

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 14:Jailbirds and a New Ally**

It was midnight in the foggy city of Megaville,and a chilly breeze ran through the almost desolated streets of the desert city. A few new oil lamps gave faint light into the darkness of the streets, but other than that it was dark except for the faint light of the moon. There wasn't any sound except from the gentle blow of the wind against some trees. In Megaville's remodeled Jailhouse just on the outskirts of the city there stood four people inside a single lonely cell. The bright light of the moon cast a ghostlike appearance to the four occupants of the cell. One was a blond young man sitting down in bed playing a sad tune on a silver harmonica. Another one was a girl with red hair sitting next to the blond talking with the other two occupants. One was a black haired young man leaning against the wall on left side with his arms crossed and a stern face. The other one was a girl dressed as a boy wearing a hat and crooked fake mustache arguing with the black haired man. They were currently discussing the past events, and what brought them here in the first place.

"So it seems Bubbles wasn't in that place at all...sorry, Buttercup", Blossom apologized with a sigh.

Apparently it all had being a trap. When Blossom was caught snooping around Him's place upstairs, one of his men had told her that Bubbles wasn't there, and that moving that annoying blonde brat was a wise move from his boss.

"Well, its okay we should have seen it coming " Buttercup huffed.

"...I just wonder where they took her" Buttercup grumbled.

"Well now we wont know. We're trapped here because _someone_ had a _brilliant_ plan of walking directly into the lion's den instead of listening to the other suggestions" Butch said looking at the brunette which made Buttercup frown.

"Shut up Butch! Instead of complaining you should help us think of way we can get out of here" Buttercup glared.

"Oh my god you're right I will do that",Butch said with a sarcastic voice.

"But wait in case you haven't noticed we're in jail and.. WE'RE ALL WEARING HANDCUFFS HERE AND WE'RE ALL WANTED CRIMINALS!",Butch yelled angry pointing towards the posters on the walls with their pictures.

This made Buttercup flinch a little, but she couldnt disagree he had a point.

"Well it seems the sheriff is still busy" Blossom yawned tired of the two-hour bicker over the same thing. This made the hot-tempered duo stop arguing and look around.

After that there was a long silence, and the sound of the harmonica and a few crickets was the only sound for a while until the blond stopped playing and decided to speak.

"This rescue mission is getting harder by the minute. First rescuing Blossom, then that river, then the native Americans, and now we're trapped here" Boomer sighed.

"Call me crazy, but it seems that we've been cursed since the beginning", Boomer chuckled, but everyone just stared at him in silence, so he continued to play the harmonica.

"Well at least now we know Mojo, the gangreen gang, and Him are working together",Blossom pointed out trying to bring up a conversation.

"Yeah, but something still strikes me as weird. Those guys don't seem like they would be interested in some old legend about a gold mine near Townsville", Buttercup said.

"Oh trust me. Him is ambitious enough to do so even if he already has a lot of money", Butch said bitterly. Buttercup was curious as to how Butch seemed to know so much about HIM. It was if as he knew the man since a long time ago. Once they escaped or got out of jail she will make sure to find out.

"Still its weird",Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I agree with Butters here. Those guys are crazy about a gold mine that might not even exist" Boomer said slapping Buttercup's back which earned him a glare from said raven head.

"That's an interesting story you have there", a deep male voice said interrupting their chatter.

The four turned towards the owner of that voice surprised, since they never sensed someone approaching. It was the sheriff who had captured them earlier that night. The man had taken off his hat, and looking at him better he couldnt be older than twenty five. He had fiery red hair, and even more weirder eyes of the same shade as his hair. It made him look kind of intimidating even to Buttercup. He was wearing black pants, a red shirt, a black vest with his star shaped badge pinned down, black boots and his white hat in his hand. He was smirking at them with a curious stare sort of like a cat who caught its prey.

"My name is Brick James Turner", the redheaded man said introducing himself to the four.

"We don't care" Butch retorted rolling his eyes and crossing his arms again looking bored. This earned him a whack on the head courtesy of Blossom.

"Well at least I don't go around wearing ladies attire" Brick pointed out with a smug grin which made the raven head flush in embarrassment and anger.

"What did you say?", Butch asked angry, but Buttercup warned him to stop with her stare.

"Well, Hello there Mr. Turner My name is...",Buttercup started, but was interrupted by Brick

"Oh I know who you are. You're the famous Lex Robson",Brick said with a knowing stare.

"Once you were a famous criminal charged for stealing some cattle, stealing a horse, creating some disturbances, alluding the law, tricking some fools, gambling and killing a sheriff , but then you decided to become a bounty hunter. A very smart choice by the way", Brick said which made Buttercup scratch her head.

"The _gentleman_ there is Butch Black most commonly known as Tornado, and also as the best shooter of the west, or so they say. He is charged for stealing cattle, assaulting trains, gambling, messing with the daughter of a rich cattleman, and blowing up a new train", Brick said looking at Butch.

"That's where you're wrong, if I recall correctly there were two new trains which I made blow up" Butch said proudly which just earned him and unimpressed stare from the sheriff.

"Anyways, the fine lady here is Redfox. Known for orchestrating the greatest cattle and bank heists of all times and never getting caught. A clever criminal mastermind who works along her brother. Although I thought Redfox was a man", Brick said sending curious gaze at the redhead infront.

"And the blond guy is Boomer Davies alias Arrowhead. Known for working along Redfox,and also for his incredible horse ridding, speed and of getting out of complicated situations without a scratch" Brick said with a grin and Boomer nodded.

"Well you seem to know us very well. Are you our secret admirer?", Butch joked.

"Oh no far from it, but being the sheriff I need to know about the most wanted criminals in the country",Brick said nodding over to the wanted posters on the wall.

"But Lex Robson I thought you worked for the government? What are you doing with these criminals?",the red headed guy asked curious. Butch groaned annoyed.

"I'm currently in an important mission you see. I need to rescue a young lady from the gangreen gang",Buttercup explained.

"oh I see..but I still don't get why you're with them", Brick said and this time he got a glare from Blossom.

"They are of great help, and they know the land better anyone else, all right", Buttercup huffed tired of being asked to explain. Her head hurt after spinning around in that coach for gods sake.

"Okay.. so you were talking about the gangreen gang, Mojo and Him Williams working together, right?",Brick inquired

"Yeah, and why would you care about it?",Blossom who until now had been quiet asked suspicious.

"Oh no reason at all..except that I've been trying to arrest Williams for a long time, but haven't found any charges to place him in jail", Brick said with a sigh.

"Good luck with that! The man has more luck than the devil himself", Butch said with a light chuckle.

"That's why I'll ask for your help Lex. I need your skills to trap that man, and it seems kidnapping a person will be a reasonable charge to place him in jail", Brick stated looking at Buttercup in the eye.

This was her chance to get out of here, and save Bubbles and be over with this already. She only needed to help this guy. On the other hand she didn't want to leave the others in this place.

" _Well maybe I can leave Butch here",Buttercup thought evilly._

Who was she kidding. Even if Butch kind of deserved it. She knew how it was to be behinds bars, and it wasn't nice. Besides she had left her vengeful thoughts for good, and now she only thought of the present. Of course she couldnt forget what he did, but right now she needed to convince Brick to let her and the others go. She was sure Brick wouldn't want to let some wanted criminals go, but she had to convince him.

"All right, I accept your offer", Buttercup answered and Brick's face lit up, and her friends looked at her in worry.

"But under one condition...you have to let them go", Buttercup said pointing at the others.

"You very well know I can't do that. They're wanted criminals and it would be unethical of me as the authority of this place to just let them go" Brick countered serious.

"I know but...Well look I need them, and their skills with me to finish this quicker", Buttercup explained.

"I don't know let me think about it. I will be back with an answer",Brick said and left once again.

"You better decide fast we're wasting some precious time here, and I'm not leaving without them",Buttercup shouted after the red head.

"Do you really think he will let us go?",Blossom asked once the sheriff was no longer there.

"I doubt it. Did you hear that arrogant jerk? _It will be unethical of me to let them go_ ",Butch said mimicking Brick's voice.

"I think you're jealous because he is interested in Buttercup", Boomer mentioned as he looked at Butch with a raised eyebrow.

"What! What are you talking about? I ain't jealous about that guy" Butch answered defensive.

"Besides, I'm more charming, handsome and stronger than that guy" Butch said rather arrogantly.

"Yeah, and the guy obviously is only interested in Buttercup for her skills ,and thinks that Buttercup is a guy" Blossom stated.

"Blossy here is right, and besides he is more interested in a certain redhead",Buttercup snickered nodding over to the pink eyed girl.

"Why are we talking about this? Who cares who that guy likes. Our liberty is in his hands, and you girls are talking about how handsome his is or whatever" Butch huffed annoyed.

"I smell jealously here" Boomer chuckled, and this earned him a glare from the others.

"Okay like I was saying the guy will probably let Blossom go because he likes her" Butch pointed out bluntly making the redhead blush.

"And also will probably let Boomer go because he is Blossom's brother. Well, but what about me? There is no reason to let me go" Butch inquired looking at Buttercup

Buttercup was about to reply but was interrupted when someone opened the door and entered the jailhouse. It was no other than Brick himself now wearing his hat.

"All right ,I've thought about it and came to a conclusion. You win Lex. I'll let them go, but if they try anything I will put them back behind those bars", Brick warned.

"Oh don't worry sheriff I assure you they won't do anything funny",Buttercup promised with a grin. Brick walked towards the cell and unlocked it. Then reluctantly removed the handcuffs from the other three.

"Thank you so much sheriff", Boomer said whistling a happy tune while walking towards the door.

"Don't thank me thank this young man because if it were for me you'll still be trapped behind those bars", Brick said pointing at Buttercup.

"Thanks for understanding", a smiling Blossom said as she walked besides Boomer.

"You too",Buttercup said beckoning Butch over. Butch walked pass Brick sending him a scanning look instead of a thanks.

Everyone was walking to the exit together ready to go when they heard Brick's questioning voice.

"Where are you going?"Brick inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"But you just said we can go",Boomer said confused.

"Okay now that you're out, lets go" Brick said walking ahead.

"What?" the quartet asked in unison.

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone. I'll be escorting you from now on and some of my men will be watching us and following us not too far away. Like you said Lex they have some skills I'll be needing to trap the other criminals",Brick said raising an eyebrow

"Did you really think I'd just let you go just like that? or that I will be traveling alone with wanted bandits and an ex-bandit?" Brick said as he turned around took his pistol and disappeared behind the door.

The others sent buttercup uneasy stares once the sheriff left them in an uncomfortable silence. Well she couldn't deny the sheriff had the right to distrust them.

"What? don't look at me like that? At least we're out of jail" Buttercup defended.

"I don't know about this Buttercup", Blossom said feeling uncertain.

"C'mon guys I assure you he wont try anything with you guys since he needs us ,and besides he seems to be a guy that keeps his word", Buttercup assured.

"Yeah, you say that because you don't have your face printed in every wanted poster around, and the sheriff wont try to arrest you", Boomer said.

"He's right what do you think will happen to us once you rescue you're friend?" Butch inquired. Buttercup hadn't thought about that she could protect them while they were on the mission, but what would happen once the job was finished.

"Don't worry we'll think about something to convince Brick or a distraction so you can escape once the time comes",Buttercup said dismissive. The trio looked at her with uncertainty still plastered on their faces

"C'mon hurry up before I regret letting you out!", an angry impatient Brick said looking through the door then disappeared again. The four let a long sigh escape then started walking towards the door again but Brick came back opening the door one last time.

"Oh, and yeah I forgot to tell you" Brick said with a smug grin.

"You will have to change those clothes before we go after them to Citysville. Let's go" Brick said snickering at the four but specially at Butch. Then he disappeared through the door again making Butch throw his fan angrily after the guy only to hit the sturdy door.

The four resumed their walk and finally got out of the warm and lit jailhouse, and into the chilly darkness of the night.

 _To be continued…_

 _Okay so finally I posted this chapter and now Brick made his appearance._

 _I know some of you were waiting for him so here you have the red head._

 _Now let's see how all of them will get along :D_

 _Thank you for reading this story and for the comments._

 _See ya next chapter:)_


	15. Chapter 15:On the way there

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 15:On the way there**

"So you disguise yourself as man under the name Lex Robson to protect your identity?" Brick asked quizzically looking at Buttercup.

Buttercup decided to confess her secret to Brick because they were working together anyways and Brick trusted them enough to let them out of jail. Either way he would have figured it out sooner or later being the smart guy he was. Besides Buttercup was getting annoyed at being called young man, boy, lad, or gentlemen by the young sheriff. Currently they were heading to Citiesville because according to Brick that's were HIM has his main house and probably Bubbles is there too.

"I knew it" Brick said non nonchalantly

"Wait you knew I was a girl?" Buttercup asked

"it's not that hard to figure out" Brick said

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned

"Well first of all that mustache looks pretty much fake " Brick said laughing which made Buttercup take off said object from her face.

"Also, I've been observing you and some of your actions are very lady like even if you try to hide it" Brick said.

"Yeah right, and all of that only by observing her", Blossom questioned dubious.

"Nah, I also heard when you were all talking in your cell and called her by her real name" Brick said with a smug grin which made Blossom roll her eyes.

Brick was rather similar to Blossom, excluding a little arrogance on his part. He was smart and witty just like Blossom but he seemed to hide something. The way he spoke was similar to rich families from big cities and not one from a simple town sheriff or town person like her and the rest. Blossom pointed out she was sure there was a good story behind and that Brick wasn't a simple sheriff that wanted to capture HIM because he represented the law but because of something more personal. However, for now both girls decided they will follow his story along and get to know him better and his true intentions.

Boomer and Butch were riding behind the trio. They had been strangely quiet since they left Megaville and knowing Boomer or Butch it was strange they didn't complain about being hungry. Butch was another mystery she had to solve even if she hasn't forget what he done. The guy had changed a lot since the first time she met him years ago. Sure he still was a perv, annoying and an idiot, but still something definitely made him change. Plus, ever since they met HIM at the saloon he had been quiet and distant not that she minded but still it was strange and something told her he was hiding something.

Buttercup decided to look back and spotted both men were talking quietly. Boomer noticed her and waved while Butch just looked back at her in the eyes. They stared at each others eyes for who knows how long until a voice interrupted their staring contest.

"Hey Buttercup are you there?"Blossom asked concerned

"yeah why?" Buttercup inquired

"You just zoned out", Blossom pouted

"Oh ,sorry I was just thinking about the mission, but you were saying?" Buttercup asked now curious.

"I was just telling Brick about what we been trough since the mission started, so I thought maybe you wanted to add something" Blossom said eying the brunette.

"Blossom here told me some interesting story about a river. She was about to tell me about her rescue, but she seems she would rather let you tell it," Brick shrugged.

"Her rescue wasn't that hard. It all started when I was riding in the scorching sun, and saw someone approaching..." Buttercup started her tale forgetting her problems just for a little while.

 _Boomer's pov_

"You know staring at her back won't magically make her turn around, and run into your arms, ..." Boomer commented as he looked at the raven haired man gazing at Buttercup's back

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about", Butch said dismissively looking at him with a smirk.

Boomer rolled his eyes at the man. Honestly he and Buttercup were the same. Boomer wasn't that dumb not to notice . The stares they send each other when they thought nobody was looking. They might say he was dumb, but he could see the sparks between those too. In fact he could read people's emotions very well that he could have been a good therapist. Never mind that he knew what he saw in those eyes, and it was no other than love even if they denied it.

"C'mon I can sense you're love for her for miles and I can sense some jealously towards that sheriff" Boomer said looking at the stubborn man.

"You're wrong blond I'm not can be with whoever she likes. Besides there are plenty of girls waiting for me out there", Butch said with a cocky grin.

"If you say so",Boomer shrugged then grinned when an idea came into his mind.

"WHAT?",Butch asked clearly no liking the grin on the young man's face.

"Are you sure about not liking Buttercup?, Boomer inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"What are..."Butch started but Boomer continued to speak

"Then is it okay for me to help the ginger get her."Boomer said nodding to the front.

" I know her since she was a kid so I can be a good wingman for the redhead",Boomer said and at this Butch was silent.

"Who knows they might even get married, and have lots of settling down would probably help Butters be less grumpy" Boomer said with a smile and Butch looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Imagine,a forbidden love story about an ex criminal and a sheriff who fall profoundly in love but have to endure many problems in the burning desert to defend their love. Yeah Mrs, Buttercup Turner wife of..."Boomer said but couldnt finish since Butch was sending him a murderous glare.

"Don't worry I won't let another man get your woman. Buttercup is like a sister to me so I'll help you",Boomer said patting Butch's back

"She is not my woman", Butch barked taking Boomer by the collar.

"Suuuure...see you're jealous admit it; you like Buttercup", Boomer said satisfied smirk that his antics worked

"I'm not and besides even if I did happen to like her which I ABSOLUTELY DON'T... she hates my guts after what I did",Butch mumbled letting go of Boomer.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Boomer said as they continued to ride.

"I've always wondered what was so bad that made her dislike you so much?",Boomer asked curious looking at Butch.

"That story is too long and complicated" Butch sighed.

"We have a lot of time",Boomer answered but Butch changed the subject.

"What about you? Isn't there a special girl waiting for you Butch asked chuckling. Boomer's face turned sour. There wasn't any girl for him with the line of work he had.

"You know how it is. This lifestyle doesn't allow time for relationships since we have many enemies and the law is always chasing our butts" Boomer answered and Butch nodded sadly

"C'mon, but there must be someone",Butch insisted.

"Well I'm kind of curious about that friend of Buttercup", Boomer said.

"You mean the girl Buttercup wants to rescue" Butch asked surprised.

"Yes I don't know why, but I want to meet her" Boomer said

"I don't know man. She is rich and I don't think a girl like her would want to be with someone like you and probably her family will not let her. Trust me I've been there before" Butch shuddered.

"But she became friends with Buttercup knowing her past and all", Boomer defended

"Yeah, but Buttercup changed and was no longer a criminal. She is now interested in the good guys apparently" Butch scoffed looking at the trio at the front with disgust.

"Yeah, but Buttercup said Bubbles didn't care about her past" Boomer said

"Well I don't know man I'm just saying, besides wasn't she getting married when the kidnapping happened?", Butch said

"Buttercup said Bubbles didn't want to get married", Boomer countered.

"You don't even know the girl!, but whatever",Butch shrugged tired of speaking with the blond

"What are you guys talking about ?",Blossom asked them as she rode along.

"A girl" Butch answered

"oh", Blossom said losing interest

"But why aren't you with Buttercup?", Boomer asked curious

"She is talking with Brick telling him some stories", Blossom replied and Boomer couldn't help, but notice a little jealously coming from his sister.

Some laughter came from the two "good friends" riding infront as Brick almost fell from his horse.

"They should be paying attention to the front" Butch grumbled besides Boomer in a rather grumpy tone.

"I know",Blossom sighed

"Whoa calm your jealously chumps", Boomer said which earned him a glare.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS" Butch yelled rather loud which made Boomer's ears suffer and Blossom cringe.

"Hey! what's happening back there!",a concerned Buttercup asked.

"Its non of your business you can continue talking with your boyfriend" Butch yelled back

"What are you talking about?", Buttercup asked confused

"Yes...continue flirting you'll probably hand us over after this is finished just so you can please your new _aquaintance_ ",Butch said without thinking.

This made an angry Buttercup stop her horse abruptly and ride all the way back to face Butch with a glare of her own.

"First of all Brick isn't my boyfriend, and second of all I wouldn't hand you guys over because I'm not a traitor like you",Buttercup spat angry pushing Butch, and making him fall off his horse.

"Whoa easy there",Brick said but the stubborn couple ignored him

Boomer didn't like this and when those two started to argue it was like the end of the world had come. Once the two stubborn brunets fought it was hard to get their attention. Brick was looking at the dark haired pair in bewilderment while Blossom was looking at them in disapproval

"Well if you weren't so nosy", Butch countered.

"What does it have to do with you abandoning me" Buttercup said angry to which Butch stayed silent on the ground looking at the angry female above.

"Ugh, never mind you're so annoying" Buttercup huffed annoyed turning around ready to get on her horse.

"And you like to stick your nose anywhere and snoop around people's business" Butch replied and this made dormant fire inside the female ignite again.

"Idiot", Buttercup said taking the tall brunet by his collar

"Wench" Butch replied eying Buttercup evenly.

Buttercup was about to punch Butch straight on the face, but was stopped by a very angry and annoyed Blossom.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! Blossom yelled angry. Everyone including Brick went silent and stared at the angry female at once.

"Stop this ridiculous argument now!" Blossom scolded and both stopped at once but still glared at each other.

"But he started first",Buttercup replied

"I don't care who started this has to end now",Blossom said eying Buttercup then Butch

Finally, the stubborn brunets calmed down and the ride resumed its pace. Blossom and Brick in the front Buttercup behind Blossom, and Butch besides Boomer and behind Buttercup. Boomer hoped those two worked their problems out soon or this mission would be a burden for everyone. It was to quiet, and the atmosphere was thick so Boomer decided to change the atmosphere.

"Hey guys! how much until we get there? I'm a little hungry", Boomer said. The rest of the group groaned

"Really Boomer is all your ever think of food?", Buttercup asked annoyed but couldn't help but chuckle

"No buttercup he also thinks of lunch and dinner", Butch said chuckling.

"We will have to ride another two hours before reaching the city", Blossom said

Boomer smiled and was glad it was back to a cheery atmosphere.

 _Blossoms pov_

Blossom was riding her horse thinking about the problems those two had .It will be really helpful if those two finally made some sort truce to work together which would make this mission a lot easier. She was glad they were back to a friendly atmosphere thanks to her brother.

"Hey are those two always this _friendly_ " Brick asked nodding over to Butch and Buttercup who where now riding together still ignoring each other.

"Well yes they have had some problems in the past" Blossom answered.

"Hmm they better stop that behavior or they'll ruin my plan", Brick huffed

"Buttercup wants to finish this as much as you do and besides its her friend's life that is at risk" Blossom said offended.

Maybe Buttercup seemed a little out of control sometimes but it didn't mean she wouldn't do what it takes to finish this. Blossom knew how much Buttercup wanted to rescue her friend its just that they had been having bad luck.

"Sometimes I just doubt it especially with her decision of having the most wanted criminals as her allies", Brick mumbled

"Well then doubt us and Buttercup chose us for a reason" Blossom said indignant.

Blossom didn't like when people doubted her skills or her friends. People just didn't understand what people like her or Buttercup had to go through to be this way. She was tired of people judging her. Sure she was an outlaw but even before becoming one people already had judged her.

"Okay, enough about them how about you? how did a young lady become the famous redfox? Brick asked changing the subject.

Blossom didn't like to talk about herself too much and not many people knew her and her brother's story. However, the man infront of her even if he was a little arrogant, and annoyed her for thinking he was better; He seemed interested and she thought it will let him understand some things.

"Boomer and I lived with our parents until I was six and he was five. Our dad was the judge at our hometown, and our mother took care of me and my brother" Blossom explained simply.

"The typical family" Brick said and Blossom nodded.

"One day our dad sentenced a criminal to be hanged. Unfortunately this man was one of the most evil criminals at the time. The day this man was going to be hanged there was an ambush and... " Blossom sighed as some tears threatened to fall

"All the officers including my dad were killed that day" Blossom finished

"Well sorry to hear that" Brick apologized with genuine empathy.

"Don't worry that's all in the past now" Blossom answered.

This wasn't true she didn't forget anything. She had seen the guy who killed her father as he left with his band. She still remembered the gun the assassin held to kill her father and his annoying laugh. Blossom had loved her dad very much and his death had changed both her life and Boomer's. The gun had the initials F.L.M. engraved in it and Blossom was sure one day she will find the owner of that gun. Of course she never told Boomer or her mother about it and she intended to keep it that way

"Are you okay?" Brick asked

"Yes I'm all right",Blossom answered and continued to speak.

"Then our mother died a month later from disease and so Boomer and I stayed with our grandma" Blossom said

"It must have been hard to lose both parents" Brick said

"Believe me it was" Blossom sighed

" Our grandma was great, but couldn't take care of us since she was too old, and was starting to forget many things. She left us at the orphanage and that's were we met Buttercup" Blossom smiled.

"I see so you know each other for a long time" Brick said and Blossom nodded

"The years passed and nobody adopted us. Soon when Buttercup turned 11 she was tired of it and escaped so we didn't see her anymore. She did try convince us to join her, but I couldn't let Boomer live in uncertainty. About a year later the orphanage was closed because they needed to demolish it due to the construction of that stupid railway. So imagine what happened to me and Boomer?" Blossom sighed

"Since we weren't little kids anymore we couldn't move with the rest, so we stayed on the streets. Boomer and I endured days where we didn't have anything to eat or drink except dirty water or old moldy bread from the trash. That's when I started to steal food and to pickpocket" Blossom continued

"One day during one of my usual "raids",one of the victims caught me. He was part of a group of thieves. They took Boomer and I and taught us many skills. I was advised to dress as a man and to use a nick name and thus Redfox was born. We no longer had to be beg for food or sleep on the dirty streets" Blossom said remembering bitterly

"That's an unfortunate story" Brick commented

"Well and so is that of many other people", Blossom countered.

"However, I must say you could have chosen to work. I bet there were ways of getting a more decent job", Brick reasoned.

"Really a young girl? and a 12 year old boy. Trust me we did try but we weren't given the opportunity. All the jobs available required strong men. Apparently Boomer was too weak and they didn't want to hire girls and the only job for girls they had wasn't what you could call decent" Blossom sighed.

"Well you could have tried and never given up. Maybe cleaning up a store or at a...",Brick offered but was interrupted by Blossom

"Yes, yes, but we were hungry ,and when the opportunity to have a warm meal and a cozy bed came we didn't hesitate to take it even if it meant associating with criminals" Blossom said

"Don't think I didn't know it was wrong, my father worked for the law remember, but I guess we were young and once we were in it we couldnt back out" Blossom finished

There was a silence between the redheads.

"Like I said I'm not intending for you to agree with me perhaps you are right about my brother and I. We should have tried to earn money the honest way like many" Blossom said riding a little ahead of brick

"I just hope this helps you understand not to judge people right away. You have to see the background and the reasons behind who they are" Blossom said leaving a pensive Brick behind

"Hey what is that?" Butch said pointing to the horizon. Blossom looked up ahead and could see a dark cloud far away.

"A sandstorm", Brick gasped worried looking through his spyglass.

"You gotta be kidding me", Buttercup huffed

"See told you guys we are cursed", Boomer said

"Boomer?"Butch asked

"what?", Boomer replied

"Shut up!" both brunets said in unison

Blossom couldn't believe it so she snatched the spyglass from Brick, and he was right. There was a huge sandstorm heading their way.

"Let me see" Buttercup said and Blossom handed the spyglass to the brunette

"Holy cow! that infernal storm sure is huge ",Buttercup said in awe

"Give me that" a curious Butch said snatching the spyglass from Buttercup.

"HEY I WAS USING THAT!", Buttercup protested but Butch placed his finger on her lips making her stop.

"Shut it Butters you look prettier with your lips shut", Butch said with a grin which made the brunette flush madly in anger

"Don't shush me dunderhead and give me that back!", Buttercup protested trying to snatch the spyglass which was proving impossible due to Butch's superior height.

"Make me shortstuff",Butch said snickering at the angry female below.

"Shut it you two! We have a sandstorm coming directly at us so I suggest you stop this childish behavior at once and help us find shelter", Brick said commanding voice.

"And give me that back! I will need it ",Brick said snatching the spyglass from Butch's grasp

"Here I trust you will take better care of it than those two knuckleheads", Brick said nodding over to the brunets and handing the piece to Blossom

"So what do we do captain? I mean sheriff",Boomer asked

"Follow me I think there are some small caves a little ahead where we can hide" Brick said riding ahead followed by Boomer then Buttercup and finally Butch.

Blossom looked at the ominous dark cloud still far away before riding after the others. She was starting to think they were indeed cursed.

 _To be continued..._

 _Hello sorry for taking so long, but here it is another chapter of this story ;D_

 _Thank you so much readers for following this story( even if I take a long time to post, sorry again :c)_

 _BTW I hoped you enjoyed the chapter._

 _I wanted to add a little background for Blossom and Boomer, that unlike Buttercup who was abandoned as a baby, they did live with their parents._

 _What are Brick or Butch hiding? and what will happen to Bubbles now that she knows Buttercup is alive? I guess will find later_

 _Thank you so much and see ya:D_


	16. Chapter 16:Storms and Invasion

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 16: Storms and invasion**

The wind blew silently through the desolated desert making the fabric of a lone camp tent flap. Suddenly a large man came tumbling out of the tent hitting the ground with a tremendous thud. A petite girl wearing her golden blonde hair in braids came out of the tent afterward, and sighed sliding into the ground exhausted. She had defeated her captors single handedly without spilling a single drop of blood from either side. Those two years training with Buttercup had proven helpful. She could have defeated them a long time ago, but she feared about her family's and loved ones well being, besides she didn't like to use violence much. Now that she knew these guys wanted nothing, but to destroy her hometown for some gold it was time to settle some things with her "fiance", and maybe even find Buttercup now that she knew she was alive. Yes, Bubbles Bethany Wilson will not stay still as she had to save her home.

Bubbles finally stood up and started to search her unconscious captors pockets for anything useful and leave soon in case they woke up. She even tied them up really securely .

 _These poor guys didn't know what was coming until it was too late Bubbles grinned to herself_

It was the perks of having an innocent angel face, which had always worked for Bubbles to get out of complicated situations. Now that she was done she needed to find a gun. She couldn't go out there without something to defend herself with specially if that Mojo guy decided to show up. Bubbles eyes landed on the unconscious big guy she had just defeated, and took his Winchester riffle then walked out the horizon whistling a happy tune.

Bubble's wandered through the desolated road for some time, and to be perfectly honest she didn't know where she was, but just followed the road towards the south because she knew Townsville was that way. Taking the train was a bad idea. The last time she tried she failed, however she wished she had taken one of the horses with her.

"Hey, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?", She heard a man's voice ask making her stop on her tracks.

Bubbles turned around and saw two men riding on a coach stare at her in an odd way. Bubbles stiffened aware of her vulnerability and wondered why didn't she had changed her clothes to more common folk looking ones.

"What cat got your tongue?", the other man asked grinning. He was wearing a sombrero and a gray and blue poncho

" _Okay relax Bubbles you can actually outsmart them and maybe they have something handy you can use Bubbles thought relaxing_

"Hey Albert I think this girl is not from here and is probably lost. Look at her clothes",Bubbles heard the poncho man speak but she she didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Shut up! Harvey you'll scare the girl" Albert replied annoyed

"All right",the man with the poncho man named Harvey sighed

"Hey! girl sorry my friend scared you, but you're obviously lost and we just want to help you" Albert said with a smile.

" _What seriously these guys think I'm stupid and will just go with them willingly after I just escaped the last captors! Well if they think that way I will show them not to mess with me.I might look weak but I'm now pissed" Bubbles thought angry_

"Sorry, but I think that will not be possible" Bubbles said taking out the Winchester riffle and pointing it at the men menacingly

" Told you which should have just taken her" Harvey said.

"Give me your guns and raise your hands over your heads" Bubbles commanded

"Hey! girl calm down we're not going to hurt you okay",Albert said trying to sneak up to her, but Bubbles noticed it and fired at him blowing his hat off making him jump up surprised

"Do what she says I don't want her to shoot my head off!" the Harvey said scared

"Shut up! Harvey",Albert said angry

"Hurry up! I don't have all day" Bubbles said and the men scrambled to give her their guns and raise their hands up

"Thank you so much"Bubbles grinned

"Here take that rope and tie your friend"Bubbles said and Albert reluctantly tied his friend up with the rope then Bubbles went to knock Harvey up.

"Now take off your clothes" Bubbles said pointing the gun at Albert

"What?" Albert said surprised

"Just do it", Bubbles repeated annoyed.

Albert took off his clothes and now he was only in his undergarments. Bubbles tied him up then took his clothes and knocked him out too

The men now laid on the ground unconscious while Bubbles was now wearing Albert's clothes and Harvey's was about to get on the horse but went back to the men

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Bubbles said taking the sombrero from Harvey's head and putting it on her head

"Thank you!" Bubbles said as she walked towards her new acquired horse and waved goodbye at her unconscious helpers

 _Sometime later..._

After riding away into the desert Bubbles was starting to feel tired, and knew she needed a break but she couldn't afford to have one since she needed to get to Townsville as soon as possible. However knowing that it was better to obey her body needs Bubbles decided to tie the horse to a tree and rest for a little. She was so tired that she drifted to sleep instantly. The thunderous sound of wind made the blonde wake up and look around alarmed to see a huge sandstorm was coming her way

"uh oh!"Bubbles sighed as the sandstorm approached her. She tried riding away and she did get to ride for some feet, but the storm caught up to her and engulfed her completely.

Bubbles felt the sand hitting her face, neck and pelting all around her body. She couldnt see anything and to make it worse she had fallen off her horse. She could only stay where she was and cover her eyes and wait for the storm to pass, but to her bad luck she felt a sinking feeling like she was being engulfed by the sand

"You gotta be kidding me! quicksand?" Bubbles said annoyed as she sunk more and more being completely engulfed by sand

Bubbles felt she was falling into a dark abyss and suddenly felt water engulf her .She swam to surface of the water and looked around. Apparently she was in some sort of underground lake inside some sort of cave faint light emanating from the hole she just fell from about thirty feet above confirmed could still hear the whistle of the storm going on outside, but that was the least of her concerns, and at least she still had the riffle.

"Hello" Bubbles said once she was out the water and wandering through the dark cave.

"Is there anyone here? she asked nervously

" _This is stupid who would reply bubbles thought_

"Who is there?" she heard a male voice reply surprising her.

"I said who is it?"the man asked again

Bubbles decided it was better to hide and see who the mysterious man was first. Bubbles hid behind a large stalagmite and waited for the man to approach. After some time she spotted a young man who was carrying a gun so she decided to sneak up on him.

"Place your hands where I can see them" Bubbles said pointing her riffle at the man's back. The man froze and raised his hands above his head and turned around.

"I dont know who you are, but I don't want to harm you" the young man said. Bubbles wanted to believe him but she couldn't in case he was part of Mojos band.

"Yeah tell that to someone who can believe you" Bubbles spat aiming her gun to his chest.

"You won't do it" the man said convinced

"What? how do you know?" Bubbles replied

"Just try it", he replied which surprised Bubbles

"You're crazy" Bubbles replied confused at his attitude

"See you wont' do it because you're scared" the young man replied with a grin

Bubbles scoffed with indignation. How dare this man? Bubbles aimed her gun to his feet. She wasn't going to actually shoot him, but she will give him the scare of his life. She pulled the trigger but nothing came out. She did it again, and still nothing came out, and the man started to grin

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that the gun doesn't work because of the water" the man said smiling

"Oh yeah take this!"Bubbles said annoyed as she used the riffle's butt to knock out the poor guy

"That will teach you not to mess with me",Bubbles spat glaring at the unconscious man laying on the floor.

 _Meanwhile in Citysville_

Him Williams was currently sitting at his office looking for something through his drawers until he stumbled upon an old picture of a young girl. The girl had straight long shiny ebony black hair, and deep brown eyes .She was wearing an elegant dark green dress, and a heart-shaped locket hung on the girls neck.

"If you had accepted what I offered, and not the pathetic boy then you wouldn't be dead sweetie", Him said with a grin

"Too bad you were so stupid and fought against me" Him said eying the worn down picture with hate.

"HIM!" Mojo yelled from outside the office which made HIM sigh as he placed the picture back in the drawer.

" _That man is getting on my nerves", HIM thought annoyed as Mojo came bursting through the door all hysterical_

"HIM! that stupid girl escaped!", Mojo said angry

"What?",HIM asked confused

"Those idiots you hired couldn't defeat the girl and she escaped", Mojo said angry and desperate

"Whoa calm down and explain to me",HIM said sitting straighter.

"Okay I went to check on those idiots ,the gang green gang as usual, because I know they are stupid",Mojo said and HIM rolled his eyes

"When I arrived at their camp I saw them laying on the ground unconscious, and the girl was nowhere in sight. The idiots said the girl was stronger and smarter than she looked can you believe that? A girl defeating five trained man? How pathetic",Mojo spat

"Okay, Mojo I get you, but did you look for the girl?", HIM inquired

"We did look, but then there was that sandstorm, so it complicated everything, and we couldn't continue searching for her", Mojo explained

"All right I understand",HIM sighed standing up and walking towards the window

"What do we do? Do we look for the girl?", Mojo asked and HIM sighed again turning around to look at Mojo

"No, we will start the plan sooner than what we had planned", HIM grinned wickedly

"You mean..." Mojo said not convinced

"Yes, dear friend the invasion of the town starts now. Gather all the men and horses we're heading towards Townsville",HIM said sitting on his chair

"Wait! really ?We're not going to wait for the Mayor's anwer? Mojo asked

"Its not possible anymore since we don't have the girl with us", HIM said

"But..but",Mojo stammered

"Didn't you hear? Gather all man, and meet me at the train station", HIM said annoyed

"Okay no need to yell, but what do I do with the idiots? They didn't do their job well", Mojo spat

"Don't worry about them for now because we need all the extra hands we can muster, but once they are no longer of use I'll see what to do with them", HIM said smirking evilly

"Great",Mojo said with a wicked grinning

"I'll go gather the men then" Mojo said and left shutting the door close behind Him

"Yeah you go ahead and do that while I go visit an acquaintance" Him said walking towards the door and taking his hat and walking towards his destination.

 _To be continued…_

 _Yeah finally I posted this chapter not going to lie I had it written, but changed some parts I didn't like and had to edit it readers :(_

 _Part of the reason the chapter was delayed is because I didnt know if making Bubbles hardcore after being captured and being damsel in distress for so much time would make sense or be believable.I guess our blonde girl got tired of not being able to help her friends and family so the warrior inside her came out._

 _Who was girl on the picture? and who was the man that Bubbles knocked out?Guess we will see on the next chapter_

 _From here on a lot of things that happened in the past will be revealed._

 _Anyways I can't thank you enough for following and reading this story_

 _Thank you so much dear readers:D_

 _See ya next chapter_


	17. Chapter 17:Lost and Found

_I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the cartoon. They all belong to Craig McCracken._

 **Chapter 17:Lost and Found**

Boomer had separated from the rest of the group during the sandstorm. He was now wandering alone in the pitch black labyrinth of tunnels. Knowing Blossom she will probably be worried sick, and be looking for him right now dragging the rest with her. Buttercup and Butch were probably fighting, and Brick being annoyed. Deciding it was better to find way out then look for his friends; he continued to walk.

The cave was a little creepy being completely dark so Boomer had to move cautiously feeling the walls, so he didn't get more lost than he already was. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything to light his path. The air felt warm and humid, but there were no wind currents indicating where a possible exit was located. There was no noise either except for the occasional dripping sounds, and those bats that had startled him some time ago. Boomer could no longer hear the sound of the sandstorm above either, and this quietness made him uneasy.

A sudden splashing sound caught the blond's attention, so he decided follow the sound. Boomer arrived to a big chamber where a small underground lake was located. He smiled thanking god he had found the precious liquid, and finally some light. He stopped on his tracks when he heard a voice.

"Hello", the stranger said

"Is there anyone here?", the stranger questioned a little nervous.

"Who is there?",Boomer replied curious but none answered.

"I said who is it?",Boomer replied trying to follow the sound of the voice through the darkness.

"Place your hands where I can see them",the stranger said pointing a gun at him.

He was surprised at the strangers speed, but turned around, and noticed it was a girl.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't want to harm you" Boomer replied, and it was true he didn't really want harm the girl.

"Yeah tell that to someone who can believe you", the girl spat aiming what he could distinguish as a Winchester riffle towards him. He noticed the girl, and gun were soaking wet so an idea crossed his mind

"You won't do it", Boomer said grinning

"What? How do you know?", the girl asked surprised

"Just try it", he replied

"You're crazy", the girl said surprised

"See you wont' do it because you're scared" ,Boomer said grinning when the girl tried to shoot, but the gun wouldn't work.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that the gun doesn't work because of the water", Boomer said with a smile

"Oh yeah take this!",the girl said annoyed and he felt something hit his head then everything went black.

 _A little bit after..._

Boomer groaned as he regained conscience .His head was in pain which reminded him that girl sure could hit. Speaking of her she was now tending him placing a rag on his head

He got up in alert snatching the girl's arm and bringing her close to him.

"Who are you?" Boomer asked

"This is how you treat someone who is helping you!", the girl said.

"The one who hurt me on the first place?",Boomer retorted

"Let me go!",the girl said pushing him to the ground

"Now ,tell me your name, and this gun does work",the girl said pointing his own gun at him.

"Okay, okay, but stop pointing my own gun at me", Boomer replied, and the girl obeyed, but still held the gun

"My name's Boomer Davies", Boomer replied evenly

"As in the famous thief?" ,the girl asked surprised

"Yes", Boomer answered clutching his head.

"How about you what's your name?" Boomer asked since it was only fair for her to say her name too.

"My name is Bubbles Wilson, Nice to meet you!", the girl replied with a grin

 _Wait! Bubbles wasn't it the name of Buttercup's kidnapped friend Boomer thought_

"Aren't you a bit too trusting? I'm a thief after all",Boomer asked surprised the girl trusted him

"I still have your gun, and a dear friend of mine told me about you",Bubbles said

"You mean Buttercup right?.We've been looking for you for so long. My sister, Buttercup, Butch and now Brick",Boomer elaborated, but Bubbles interrupted him

"You know where Buttercup is? I need to talk with her about something very important", Bubbles asked eagerly and desperate

"Well I kinda lost them in the sandstorm", Boomer replied miserably

"oh I see", Bubbles replied sad

"But, maybe we can look for them together", Boomer offered.

"That will be great because I really need to talk with her", she replied

"I think we should find a way out of this cave. Knowing my sister I'm sure they're out there looking for me and besides the storm seems to have already passed. Meanwhile you can tell me what's so important that you need to tell Buttercup about if you want", Boomer stated.

"Okay" Bubbles said and so the blond couple walked away to look for an exit and for their friend.

 _ **Bricks pov**_

Hearing those two stubborn mules quarrel was honestly giving him a headache which almost made him regret letting them out of jail. Buttercup and Butch had being arguing non stop since they lost the clueless blond at the entrance of the cave. Blossom on the other side was being creepily quiet, and didn't even try to shut them up.

"All I'm saying Butch is that you should have been more careful, and looked out for Boomer since he was right behind you!", Buttercup said

"What! I'm not his nanny, and besides Goldilocks is more your friend you should be the one taking care of him", Butch replied crossing his arms

"Well we're all part of the team now, so we look out for each-others back", Buttercup replied

"Oh, so now I'm part of the team, but most up the time you ignore I exist", Butch replied

Seriously they needed to stop arguing they looked liked an old married couple and probably they would end up married some day. In all the time he had worked as a sheriff he never had such noisy or annoying prisoners. Speaking of it he had lost his men during the storm, but as soon as they were out of the cave he would look for them since he didn't trust his current company.

"What are you talking about Butch? I do not exclude you even if you did betray me! I do see you as part of the team", Buttercup answered facing Butch

"Here we go again with the traitor thing. I know what I did was horrible, but do you really think I don't regret it! You don't have to rub it in my face every time!",Butch replied exasperated.

Brick wondered what happened between those two in the past that made them fight all the time, not that it was any of his business. His guess was that probably Butch and Buttercup were lovers in the past and Butch cheated on her or something like that. Butch did seem like one of those heart-breaker, casanova sort of man.

"Still you should have payed more attention", Buttercup replied lamely

"Here we go again woman. I already told you I'm not Boomer's nanny to be following him around everywhere! He is and adult for god sakes!", Butch spat angry.

"Besides whose idea was to look for him in the cave instead of outside, hmm?," Butch spat.

"Now we're lost in this labyrinth, and who knows maybe Boomer is already outside", Butch replied

"I know but that's why Blossom has a plan. Right Blossom?", Buttercup said turning to the red haired girl who had been quiet during the whole ramble

"Huh?" Blossom replied totally oblivious.

The girl had been really quiet although she went hysterical when her brother was nowhere to be seen, but then she calmed down and had been quiet ever since and who wouldn't blame her those two we're exasperating. Blossom was kind of a mysterious gir,l and it was weird she confided her past to him. Her story was sad, and made Brick think about what she said about knowing people before judging them.

"Blossom?" Buttercup repeated

"Yeah, what is it? Blossom sighed

"You're okay Bossy, you're kind of out of it" Buttercup replied

"Yeah I'm okay", Blossom replied drily but looked at Brick with a scanning look, and he felt like she could see through his soul. It was a little scary and Brick felt like the girl was judging him with her rose pink eyes.

"She probably got tired of your yelling", Butch replied which earned him a glare and a hit on the head from the brunette. Before another bunch of bickering came Brick thought it was time to intervene.

"All right it's time we find a way out of this god forsaken cave, and look for your brother outside" Brick said and Blossom turned to look at him

"I guess you're right", Blossom replied looking at him as if she wanted to say something but changed her mind.

"Then its settled we look for the entrance to get back our horses", Buttercup replied.

The four then walked for about twenty minutes until finally they distinguished light at the end of the tunnel.

"I see light!" Butch said enthusiastically running like an idiot towards the exit not even caring about his surroundings. Buttercup ran after the psycho tackling him down.

"Careful idiot! Don't you see the deep hole there?", Buttercup replied from atop Butch's stomach pinning him down in place as she nodded to the big deep hole a few feet away.

"Well sorry for actually being happy of finally getting out of this cave" Butch replied

"You can move now I'm not gonna fall unless you want to stay with me like this, and honestly I don't blame you, honey", Butch replied winking an eye at Buttercup. Realizing the rather compromising position Buttercup got up instantly in disgust..

"Ok lovebirds if you are done with your rendezvous I suggest you follow us", Brick replied as Blossom walked a little ahead of them.

Butch whispered something intelligible in Buttercup's ear which made the brunette blush and punch him straight in the face. Seriously, this guy seemed to enjoy being harmed by the girl.

"Ouch, you hit like a man!", Butch replied touching his sore face.

"You're lucky I didn't kick you somewhere else! Pervert!", Buttercup replied putting on her hat and running after Blossom.

"Women" Butch said to which Brick rolled his eyes, and continued to walk to the exit.

Finally he felt the fresh air and afternoon light and was glad he was out of that cave and no longer hear those two argue.

"Blossom!", a familiar voice yelled from a distance.

"Boomer?", Blossom replied. Her demeanor changing instantly as she ran towards her brother.

"Boomer we've been looking for you. Where were you?I'm so glad you're safe!"Blossom said hugging her brother as some tears were visible in her eyes

"Calm down Blossom I'm all right nothing happened, and look who I found", Boomer said nodding over to a young blonde girl

"Bubbles?", Buttercup's raspy voice said

"B.C.!",The blonde girl said excitedly as she ran over to the brunette almost knocking her down. Both friends were crying and hugging like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"I'm glad you're alive when that Mojo said he had killed you I just couldn't believe it " Bubbles said crying.

"Don't worry Bubbles I wouldn't let someone like Mojo beat me" Buttercup replied with genuine grin.

"What did I miss?", Butch asked

"Not much just a family, and friend reunion", Brick replied

"Oh, is that Buttercup's friend?", Butch asked

"Yes, indeed", Brick said

"Oh Bubbles I should introduce you to my team", Buttercup said happy

"Well you already met Boomer. This girl over here is Blossom his sister, and also my friend", Buttercup said introducing the girls

"Nice to meet you, Bubbles", Blossom said beaming

"Nice to meet you, too", Bubbles replied smiling

"This grumpy man here is Brick. He is the sheriff of Megaville who decided to help us" Buttercup said

"Oh, nice to meet you sheriff", Bubbles replied shaking his hand

"The pleasure is mine, and you can call me Brick although I'm not grumpy like some people say",Brick replied to which Buttercup shrugged

"And here it's Butch", Buttercup said introducing them

"Helllo ", Butch said in his casanova voice making Brick, and Buttercup roll their eyes

"Oh so you are the famous Butch", Bubbles commented

"Yes, the one and only ", Butch replied

Out of nowhere the petite blonde girl turned towards Buttercup with a grin then punched the day light out of poor Butch making everyone gasp and look at her surprised

"That will teach you not to betray your friends", Bubbles replied turning around walking towards the girls.

"That must have hurt",Brick heard Boomer comment.

"Ouch, I think she broke my nose",Butch replied lamely

"Well that's the second time you're punched in the same spot", Brick pointed out

"Well thank you for noticing, captain obvious", Butch said clutching his nose which was starting to drip a little blood.

"Here take my hand Mr. Punchbag",Brick replied offering his hand helping Butch get up.

"At least she didn't kick you somewhere else", Boomer offered

"Oh thanks for your understanding, and now why don't you shut up!", Butch replied which made the blond stay quiet.

"Isn't she a marvel", Boomer said looking at the blonde girl. If it could be possible Brick was sure little hearts will start to pop out of Boomer's eyes

"Easy for you to say since she didn't punch you", Butch said

"Oh she did hit me see this here" Boomer said pointing to the huge bump on his head.

"But it doesn't matter and besides BC is always hitting you and you continue to follow her like a dog", Boomer said walking mindlessly towards Bubbles leaving a gawking Butch.

"Can you believe that fool?",Butch said annoyed.

"Love is a mysterious matter", Brick replied readjusting his hat.

" Look who's talking", Butch replied.

"Whatever do you mean?", Brick replied confused

"Oh please don't tell me you aren't interested in Buttercup because you seemed eager to work with her", Butch replied.

Brick now understood why Butch was acting that way towards him,but he couldn't understand why he had that ridiculous idea and dumb jealously.

"I don't deny Buttercup is interesting, beautiful, and brave, but I'm not interested in her that way. I only see her as someone useful in this mission or a work partner just like I see you too", Brick replied noticing the relief on the Butch's face.

"Besides I don't have time for wasting in such trivial things as love ",Brick added

"Yeah right well if you don't like Buttercup then I'm sure you like Blossom", Butch said with a grin

"What?", Brick replied surprised.

C'mon don't play dumb! Don't think I haven't noticed you're always talking to her and always helping her with everything", Butch said.

"That's because I'm a gentleman maybe that will help you with Buttercup instead of fighting with her all the time like little kids", Brick said annoyed.

"Hey, hey I didn't ask you for advice! What happens between Buttercup and I is our business",Butch said defensively.

"Sure a relationship that involves a lot yelling and violence from Buttercup's part",Brick snickered

"What ever you say lover boy. I just say you should go after the redhead. She seems like a nice girl even if her life wasn't", Butch said looking at smiling Blossom.

"I know she doesn't seem like the typical criminal", Brick replied.

"What do you mean typical?",Butch asked

"You know stealing, and killing just for the joy",Brick said

"Well she hasn't actually killed anyone, but I know what you mean. When I met Buttercup a couple of years ago; she was very different from today", Butch said.

"I know, she was a criminal", Brick replied.

"No it's not that..Never mind", Butch sighed.

"Well, I hope one day you can come to terms with your tame-less shrew", Brick replied as he walked ahead to meet the others.

"Some day", Butch mumbled walking along.

"Sheriff! We thought we'd lost you",one of Brick's men said while he walked along with the other man and Biscuit.

"Oh Biscuit!", Bubbles shrieked which made Butch clutch his head.

"Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy!" Bubbles said while stroking the horse and making weird faces which the horse seemed to enjoy.

"Oh great! Another horse crazed psycho", Butch groaned

 _A bit later…_

The sun was setting on the horizon and everyone was gathered sitting around a bonfire hearing Bubbles tell them all that she knew. Apparently,HIM,Mojo and the gangreen gang weren't the only ones involved in this kidnapping, but also Bubbles almost father in law; Fuzzy Lumpkins

"I knew that guy wasn't trustworthy!"Buttercup said triumphantly.

"Sorry, Bubbles, but I was right if the father is such a rat then the son must be the same" Buttercup stated.

"It's okay, but I'm not really sure Frank is the same. I mean maybe he doesn't know how horrible his father is", Bubbles said sad.

"C'mon Bubbles everything points out that he did know. It's obvious someone from town helped the gangreen gang that awful day, and I'm sure it was that idiot", Buttercup said

"I agree with Buttercup that guy must be with them also", Boomer said

"Yeah only because it benefits you", Butch mumbled eying Boomer.

"Of course not I just agree with my friend here", Boomer said with a grin.

"Well I agree with Bubbles. We can't be sure the son knows about his father's dirty work,and can't say someone is the same just because of their parent's actions",Blossom said.

"Or because you hate him", Blossom said eying a crossed armed Buttercup meaningfully.

"Or because of jealously",Blossom said raising a brow at her brother who blushed embarrassed.

"What we need to do is gather what we know until now which is that Mojo,HIM,the gangreen gang and this Fuzzy Lumpkins are working together to take over Townsville" Blossom said making everyone nod in agreement.

Finally, Brick was glad someone in this group was wise enough to not let emotions blind their judgment.

"Wow red you sure know what you're saying",Butch said

"Yes, I agree with Blossom, and now that we know their plan to attack that town. We need to make a plan" Brick stated.

"George, Harris! Start gathering the horses were heading to Citysville" ,Brick ordered his men.

"Wait but we can't go there!",Boomer said.

"Yes, the blond is right you want us to be hanged! There's lot of police there! Are you crazy?",Butch said.

"You will be placed in jail sooner, or later and besides we need to warn Townsville about it. The best we can do is send a telegraph from there, and then take the train to town which is faster",Brick explained.

Brick thought this was the best plan, and it will sure save them a lot of time which will probably allow him to trap HIM. He didn't understand why they didn't agree; it was brilliant. Well maybe they would be placed in jail as soon as they set foot on Citysville, but it wasn't his fault, and besides he didn't free them just to let them go sooner or later he would have arrested them again.

"But the telegraph is not working in Townsville since almost a year ago when that storm damaged the line" Bubbles said.

"Yes, that's why I have been sending letters. Besides there's no train station in Townsville the closest one is in Silvertown" Buttercup added.

"Are you kidding me?",Brick said.

"No we aren't",Bubbles answered.

" We will send a letter from Citysville then. Let's go" Brick said beckoning everyone to follow his men. However, everyone was eying Blossom pleading her help.

"Sheriff, are you sure this is the best plan?",Blossom inquired.

"Yes, it is" Brick said convinced.

"Hmm..I wouldn't be so sure" Blossom said.

"What do you mean?",Brick asked not liking the knowing look Blossom was sending him.

"I mean what is a simple town sheriff doing so far away chasing down some criminals who are no longer on his jurisdiction? Isn't it true that sheriffs only have authority on their area?"Blossom inquired with a twinkle in her rose eyes.

"Hey that's true. He only had power in Megaville",Butch said.

"Unless maybe that person is a Marshal right,Brick?",Blossom said circling him around.

"I don't know what you mean?" Brick answered.

"Are you sure Sheriff Brick Turner? or should I say Marshal Brick Turner" Blossom said showing everyone his U.S Marshal badge which he never noticed she had stolen.

"What? You're a Marshal?",Boomer exclaimed

"Great now we'll sure be jailed", Butch said.

"Huh why are you so sure?",Bubbles asked puzzled.

"Because one Marshal's job including many more is to trap federal criminals for the government, and that's what Brick is doing" Buttercup explained eying Brick.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Buttercup asked angry.

"I'm in a mission right now to trap HIM Williams like I told you before. Also, being a sheriff in Megaville was the perfect disguise to investigate that 's why I didn't tell you besides I don't really trust you", Brick countered.

"Wonderful and while at it you'll just hand us over and be the hero. Kill two birds with one stone," Butch said sarcastically.

"Well it is my job! It's not my fault that you happen to be criminals, and my job is to trap them",Brick said annoyed.

"Yes, and what would your superiors think when they learn that you freed some federal criminals, and even made a deal with them when your job is to trap them, Huh?"Blossom asked with a grin.

Blossom had officially impressed him, but he wasn't liking that new scheme side of her. She was able to figure out his true identity, and now was trying to warn him?

"I'll say it wouldn't be very good for you",Buttercup said with a grin.

"Whatever they'll just see that I trapped three criminals after all" Brick responded.

"Like I said are you sure there isn't another plan instead just going directly to Citysville?",Blossom asked

Brick didn't know what to say. This was stupid! His plans were never questioned, and they always worked. However, this people here were trying to convince him otherwise and what was worse they were criminals the people he was supposed to trap not the other way around. He should have never let them out of jail

Who was he kidding? He did fear of what would happen if he superiors knew. They'll probably relive him from HIM'S case, and that wouldn't be good. He had worked hard to become a Marshal ,and he wasn't going to lose it because of this people. Besides he had sworn to trap HIM not only because of his crimes, but because of a personal grudge.

"All right what's that great plan you have? Oh great Redfox of the west",Brick said sarcastically.

"I say we don't go to Citysville, or at least not all of us. We will have to split up to cover more ground", Blossom said.

"Okay" Brick said signaling her to continue

"You, and I can go to Citysville to get the authorities help there while the rest goes to Townsville", Blossom said

"But Blossom they'll place you in jail" Boomer said worried.

"No, Boomer because they don't know I'm a woman or my real name. I'll just have enter the city as a girl", Blossom explained.

"Okay I get it", Brick said still not convinced

"However you have to promise you'll not hand us over until HIM, and the rest are behind bars", Blossom told Brick

"What? I can't do that! It's my job to hand over outlaws to the jury" Brick said amazed at the girl's audacity.

"Then this might not work",Blossom said

"Besides who guarantees y'all just won't escape once I turn my back on you", Brick said raising a brow and everyone looked at Blossom

"You'll just need to trust us then besides you already agreed that we will help you trap HIM",Blossom answered.

"This is absurd! Let me just think about it",Brick sighed exasperated looking at his trusty men who just looked back at him uncertain, and ready to obey.

"All right I promise I won't hand you over immediately, but until we capture those other goons" Brick said and everyone sighed relieved.

"However since I don't trust you...Some of my men will accompany the rest to Townsville. Is that clear?",Brick prompted and everyone nodded.

"Deal then?",Blossom said offering her hand.

"Deal",Brick said shaking her hand hoping he won't regret this soon.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we need to replenish ourselves with supplies and find a nice place if we want to make a good plan",Boomer said

"I think you're right we need somewhere to rest if we want to really trap those rats", Buttercup said.

"I agree with you, but where would we go if you don't want to go to Citysville like I suggested" Brick asked.

"I know a small town not so far from here where we can stay", Butch offered.

"Really?"Buttercup asked.

"Yes, its called Ironville",Butch said and Boomer and Blossom paled at the mention of the place.

"I vote that we go there. I really need a nice warm place to stay" Bubbles said a little sleepy.

"Then its settled we go to this Ironville town and plan there" Brick said getting up

"All right" Blossom said.

"You okay?"Buttercup questioned

"Yes, I'm fine" Blossom said walking towards her horse.

"Lets go then. Lead the way" Brick said addressing Butch.

Everyone got up and mounted their horses eager to find a nice place to stay,and feeling better now that they had Bubbles with them.

 _Phew that was a long ! finally Bubbles is with her friends and safe :D_

 _Now everyone is ready to confront the villains._

 _Again thank you so much for following this story, and also for reading it._

 _I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

 _See you next chapter_


End file.
